Chronicles of Absolution: Vision of the Horse Lords
by Kirabaros
Summary: 4.18. The Ashvins are safe for now after the fight at the sanctuary but the heat is still on. A search for the Vision leads the Winchesters and Co. on a journey that will test faith as the Apocalypse looms in the near future.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: Vision of the Horse Lords**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Then_

… _Choices have to be made. Some lead to perdition and some lead to end of old and alone. The question comes down to whether or not one believes that they can hold on till the end and finally not be afraid to open that door…_

… _There are things that are best left unsaid or they are better told by the one who experienced the event. Anyway the path is filled with blood and death. It is in the nature of things and of her race… even more so considering her heritage_ …

… _Isis smiled in return. "She is special on many levels. To me it is like that of a mother and daughter. Her abilities while special are nothing compared to her nature."_

… "That is the known destiny for you. When chaos comes, you are thrown into the fight and you create the ripples that make things what they are. You always knew this."

… "Ellen, people who get close to me… they have met disastrous consequences. Maybe I am lucky that there are still friends that are still alive. And with what is to come, I will do whatever I have to do to make sure that they stay with me a little while longer."

… "You protect your family but not at the expense of who you are." She stopped Angela from speaking and continued, "I know you have knowledge up there and memories that are bloody and things you have to deal with but there is a fine line that you are at. You have to make the choice on whether or not it fight this as who you are or go down the road that you fear the most."

… Releasing her sleeve, he reached up with his right hand and with his two first fingers he pressed the tips gently to the left side of her neck. He tried not to notice her wide eyed expression of surprise but he couldn't help but look her in the eye as he slowly and almost seductively brought his fingers down the side of her neck down to the collar bone. He finished by leaning forward and planted a kiss in the same spot she did, letting his breath linger slightly before pulling back…

… The expression on her face at first was indiscernible but the way she held his hand… His fingers tightened around her hand gently as she placed her other hand on top of hers and he saw it. He saw the lotus…

… She replied, "Your heart's desire."

Sam blinked a bit at that. "Really?"

Haley nodded, "What you want the most will come." She paused a moment and then added, "You just got to have faith."

… Angela thought about it and started piecing together. Her eyes lighted on the book that she had been looking at. She could recall a time long ago that had her learning a few things that helped her get back on her feet. She then said, "Oh crap."

"The demon is after the twins. He kept trying to gun for them when I fought him."

"Yeah, we know," Dean replied. "Why?"

Angela clicked her tongue on her teeth as she shifted to look at the others. "It makes sense with the whole karmic circle thing and the fact that they are a little off for humans and I don't mean the normal kind." She paused a moment and looked at the group. "The twins are the current incarnation of the Ashvins."

… "Mount Kailasa?"

"The home of Shiva, the Hindu god known as the Destroyer in some texts." Angela lifted her leg to rest her forearm on her knee. "The safest place for them since his guard are like the demons and his own power protects the place."

… "Lady Parvati is the wife of Lord Shiva. She can open a way from here to the sanctuary. Weird covering distance thing and lot less painful than going by angel."

… _We meet again little sister…_

… "The Ashvins are a prize in terms of tactics. They do have the power after all to heal the gods. I can only imagine what they could do with the demons. So fuck off before I add to that scar on your miserable face."

… "Lord Shiva is known for his philosophy on state of being, the ultimate that in the end we can transform into the energy around us or something like that. I think he was talking about souls but…" She shrugged since it was a little over the top for her. "There is one other thing he is known for and that is his prowess in battle. He defends the sacred realms and according to some really old texts… let's just say that when Rameses destroyed Syria, that was an accident. In the days before history he led his guard against the Ancients, fighting for humanity."

… "There is nothing to be sorry for."

"There is," Sam insisted. "I… I was a jerk when you mentioned Shiva and…" He felt his cheeks flush from the fact that he was admitting to jealousy.

"It's not a typical friendship with this particular pair," Angela admitted more to save Sam from feeling to uncomfortable. Also it was because she knew that she hadn't fully explained the nature of that relationship.

Sam gave a cautious smile and offered, "Well you kind of looked like you didn't want to talk about it. Is it bad?"

"No." Angela offered a smile and was pleased when Sam responded in kind. "Just… it's different and… I get why cupids are like they are." At Sam's expression she explained, "Lady Parvati is the Hindu goddess of love."

… "Have you forgotten my beloved? That you bow to no one."

… _Anyway there is an obscure story about a warrior who caught the attention of the mother goddess. The warrior was known for a few bloody events and pretty much saved the goddess from violation._

 _Violation that would break the mother goddess and spread the wrath of a husband across the land. Basically this guy saved the goddess from something that would have had Shiva's ass down on earth and being a colossal asshat._

 _Well their story alone is enough to make you understand why. Anyway, the warrior saved the goddess and from there it gets sketchy. Sources say that the goddess healed the brokenness in the warrior and forgave him for all crimes real and imagined. Others say that the goddess saw greatness and wanted to help. Either way to be called a beloved of Parvati meant great favor. What exactly happened when Angie went to meet her?_

… "Better late than never," Dean countered as he picked up a beer…

… "Things usually do when you try not so hard to control every aspect. It becomes an illusion and it crumbles like bricks when it falls," the goddess replied in agreement. She looked over at the twins and said, "I just hope Shifa' remembers that."

… Sam gave into the impulse and pressed his lips against hers in a hard kiss, drawing it out. Angela, for her part, welcomed it and let him press her against the tree as he kept kissing her.

It was fast fading though especially now that he was close enough to get a good whiff and he smelled roses; not any roses but different.

Breaking the kiss, he leaned forward to where he had kissed her collarbone and took a whiff, his lips hovering over the skin. "You smell nice."

Angela felt Sam's breath on her neck and leaned her head against his. She managed to turn her head slightly and took in the scent she knew so well and drove the instinct to stalk him and not in a hunting kind of way. She breathed on his neck, "You smell pretty good yourself."

All that Angela heard was a low hum from Sam and she felt his breath on her skin before his lips made contact. She felt her skin flush with heat and she hummed in response but it came out more like a purr growl. She then felt Sam press a little harder and start to suckle on the skin.

… "Did you really think that those defenses would keep us out?"

"Slowed you down," Angela replied to Lenya's taunt. She then turned to Kartikeya and whispered, "I'm sure." She turned back to the demons and called out, "You have violated the sanctity of the mother goddess."

… "Nice to see you back, Shifa'," Kartikeya said as he backed up to cover.

"Likewise."

… "Just give me what I want," Lenya replied bored, "And I'll let you live."

There was no way that would happen and the Winchesters voiced it with the others. Angela took the lead and stepped forward. "And that's not going to happen."

Lenya grinned, "Then this will be fun." She gave a signal and the fight was on…

 _Now_

The flash of silver occurred and there was a flash of orange as the blade buried itself into the stomach of the demon. The knife was yanked out quickly and the demon dropped to the ground. He put his hand to his abdomen and looked up at the one who stabbed him and glared. "Why don't you just kill me?"

"Now where is the fun in that?" Angela stepped forward and kneeled to get closer to the demon. She stared at him with a near impassive gaze as she rested the hand holding the knife on her knee in a taunting fashion. "I have some questions for you."

"Like I'd tell you anything."

Angela hummed and gave a slight smile before plunging the knife into the leg just above the right ankle and gave it a deft twist. She then pulled it out after the demon screamed and called her foul names. Her face was impassive as she pulled her hand with the knife and put it back to where she had it previously. "Care to rephrase that answer?"

"Go to hell."

That was followed by more screams as she drove the knife into the left leg above the ankle. She huffed a sigh like she was bored as she yanked it out. She looked at the demon and said, "You can make this easy on yourself. I mean I got all night and I can prolong the agony."

The demon looked at her with a narrowed look. He grunted from the pain and air hissed from the pain and the burning anger. He was in pain, burning pain and bleeding and it wasn't stopping. The demon resilience wasn't working. He huffed some more and glared at her.

Angela studied the demon as he huffed and glared at her. She wanted to know one thing but the demon was being stubborn about it. She had to know what the demon knew. There was a lot riding on it. "Do you really want to test me? Do you want to see the things I do with just a knife?" She moved the blade and tapped the tip on the wound of the left leg. "And there are things I can do without a knife."

The demon grunted and bellowed out a groan of pain when the wound was touched. He didn't want to feel the pain and yet he couldn't tell her about what he was doing. But the agony was horrible. She had to have hit a nerve. He watched as she moved the tip of the blade towards the other one. She was almost close when he decided enough was enough, "Alright! Alright I'll answer your fucking questions."

Angela gave a slow smile. "Now that's better." She moved the knife away but it was within easy reach. "See how easy it is when you cooperate with me?"

"If you weren't so high and mighty with your knife there," the demon retorted. He assumed a defiant look that was mingled with the pain that he was trying not to let show through.

"And it's not my fault that you and your buddies got caught in my scent line." Angela gestured at the bodies of two other demons on the ground. Their corpses were stinking of decomposition having been dead for quite some time before the demons were killed. She turned back to look at the demon. "So you have to pay the forfeit."

The demon grew fearful at that phrase. He had heard the stories and the boss had warned him that she was vicious. It occurred to him that he was probably going to die anyway. He could stick it to the bitch looking at him and not say anything after all but then again it would be a slow and painful death. If he said something, he would just be dead and more likely from the boss' hands. Neither option was favorable but the weighing factor was prolonged agony versus swift and efficient. He chose the latter. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

Angela smiled a sweet smile that was anything but that. "Good boy." She gave a mocking pat on the demon's thigh. "First question: How far behind?"

"What?"

"How far behind is that bitch?" Angela didn't need to clarify. Anyone with a brain knew she was referring to Lenya. She poked at the injured ankle.

"She's not following you," the demon admitting after gritting his teeth. He was with a sadistic bitch. "She wants you to think that."

"Typical. Never one to get her hands dirty unless I really piss her off."

"She wants the Ashvins and is willing to trade for them or make a deal." The demon panted since Angela was stuck in thought and she ended up applying a little weight to his injury. It was agonizing and he wanted to do nothing more than to kick the bitch but the pain was too much. "She wants to make a deal."

Angela looked at the demon. "And what makes you think I want to do that?"

"Dealing devil."

Angela snorted at that. "Do you actually think that I would do that? Betray innocent children?"

"They're not exactly normal now huh?"

In retaliation, Angela pressed the tip of her knife into the demon's left leg just above the initial injury and inserted the tip in. She slowly started to tug it upwards towards the calf and heard the demon scream in pain.

"Stop!"

Angela didn't stop. She made it to the calf and leaving the knife in, jiggled it a little bit. She listened to the screams of the demon as it cursed at her. He finally burbled something and she paused in her ministrations. She looked at the demon, "What are you babbling about?"

"She… she knows."

"Knows what?"

"She knows that you are looking for sanctuary and the vision." The demon was panting hard from the pain. "Please just kill me now!"

Angela looked at the demon like she was a puzzled little puppy. She took in the pain laced face, the groans and the curses. She twiddled the knife a little in the wound to make the demon squeal more before pulling it out. "How does she know about the vision?"

The demon was willing to dance a jig if Angela wanted it and sang like a canary, "She knows that you will do anything to protect the Ashvins but also find the means for them to defend themselves. She knows you're looking for it."

"And how much does she know?"

"Just that you're looking for it."

Angela nodded as she heard that. She gave a slight smile as she eyed the demon. That was just perfect. She could play with the demon but he had cooperated with her so far. "I just have one last question."

"Whatever you want."

"Are you the only ones that she sent or will she send more?"

The demon thought it to be an odd question. Yet the serious expression on Angela's face meant that he better answer or he would suffer death. "She sent only us but… you know her. Would she keep sending them after you?"

Angela took in the question, clearly impressed by the demon's insight. She nodded at that and replied, "That is a possibility. After all… I do know her." She smiled at the demon and patted his cheek. "You have done well." She then stood up and started to walk away.

"What are you doing?" The demon wasn't sure what was going to happen and that terrified him. "You can't leave me here. She'll kill me."

Angela turned to look at the demon. It was looking at her and in a complete panic. She knew what would happen if she sent the demon back to Lenya. It was easy to kill it and be done with it. But still… She turned back and walked up to the demon and kneeled to look him in the eye. She noted the fear and resentment. The former was sort of good but the latter was not usually a good thing considering the sides they operated on. "If I let you live, will you pursue me?"

"No. I'll do whatever you want."

Angela looked at the demon and twisted her head like she was inspecting it. "You'll go to hell and stay there. You'll heal there. If you head topside… use a corpse and if I find out anything that would make me want to do this again…"

"Alright, whatever. I'll do it."

Nothing more was said as Angela summoned her powers and pulled the demon out. It surprised it since he thought it was an exorcism rite. It would have been fun to hear him squeal a little more but… She pulled it out and sent it to hell. All that was left now were the corpses and the stench of death and the lingering one of sulfur. Now it was time for cleanup.

She was quiet when she entered the room, opening and closing the door with minimal sound; you had to have the ears of a bat to hear it. Softly she treaded through the room and picked through her bag, pulling out clothes by touch and headed towards the bathroom where she discarded the clothes she was wearing in a pile on the floor and stepped into the shower.

The water was hot and the pressure really good for a cheap motel. The head though made the water feel like a massage as she washed off the smell of blood and sulfur. She watched the pink water trail down the drain and disappear and she was lost in the swirling of the water. Eventually she finished and came out of the bathroom quietly leaving her clothes in the bathroom since it would probably drive the pups crazy.

The twins were asleep in the bed closest to the bathroom and they looked dwarfed in the full sized bed. They were facing each other with Xander lying asleep between them. Each had their arms wrapped around the Wilder in comfort. Angela studied them and her expression softened; she would always have a soft spot for children no matter if they were delinquent, freaks or geeks, monsters… whatever. Seeing them asleep without worry etched on their faces was reassuring.

She stood there watching them as if to convince herself that they were fine and nothing bad happened. It wasn't a trust issue at all when she got anxious of leaving her charges to take care of an issue. It was more like that of a parent wondering if their kids were okay and she knew she got a little carried away with the adults that she cared for. The long and the short of it was that it was because she cared; she had a big heart and it was a wonder that she hadn't been jaded or broken long before now. Even after her imprisonment in hell she never lost her compassion.

 _She knows that you are looking for the sanctuary and the vision._

Angela felt her throat convulse as she recalled her 'conversation' with the demon. She had been waiting for them, having tricked them in order to buy time for the Winchesters to take the boys and go to the rally point. She suspected that they were being followed and relied on her scent and the dogs and they pretty much told her they were being followed.

She knew the game Lenya liked to play. It was a deadly game of cat and mouse and Angela never liked being the mouse. She almost had the bitch too the last time they fought and would have killed her if the pisacha hadn't interfered. She frowned and turned away, saddened that the peaceful sanctuary of Parvati was violated, at least the outer layers were. The inner sanctum had been spared and that was where she found the twins with the mother goddess. And it was where she came to the decision to take them with her until she figured something else out and that was the vision.

Stifling a yawn, Angela cast one last look at the twins and rubbed Xander's head when he looked at her to let her know that it was okay and to go to sleep. She accepted the lick and rubbed his ears before heading over to the other bed. She braided her hair in a loose braid as she sat down on the edge of the side closest to the twins. It allowed her to watch them while she put back her hair so it didn't get all over the place not that it was longer.

Finished with braiding her hair, she put the brush down on the nightstand and tucked herself into bed, pulling the covers up though she would more likely kick them off since her body temp decided to fluctuate a little. She turned to her left to face the twins and was about to close her eyes when she felt and arm wrap around her waist and pull her towards its owner. She didn't panic but let it be and relaxed into the hold. The last thing she did before falling asleep was to check for the gun she had stashed in easy reach and then settled into the embrace that enveloped her in warmth and safety.

* * *

 **A/N:** Picking up where we left off from Kind, Enlightened Giving and it looks like Angie is taking care of some tailing demons and learns a few things. Also some snuggling moments. Stay tuned for next time on Vision of the Horse Lords...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So everything's good?"

Angela looked up from the cup of coffee that she had just sipped and decided that a caramel latte sounded better and replied, "Got rid of the ones chasing us but… It's Lenya." She pressed against the car and looked at her steaming cup of coffee.

Dean looked at her and took a sip of his coffee. For a guy that would only wake up early if he had too, it surprised him that he was up before his brother. He couldn't beat his girl and she was basically insane for being up that early. He nodded and then decided to tease her, "So you put Sam through the ringer last night?"

"If you mean that you left him to deal with twin boys with a penchant for using their abilities to mischievous ends then yes," she replied with a tired smile. She knew what Dean was after and while it was nothing new that she and Sam slept in the same bed and in very close proximity to each other, it still was something that could easily be misconstrued. It was tolerable with Dean since he would tease regardless. Anyone else depended upon the mood and usually it was a back off mood.

Dean couldn't help but smile in return but after he made a mock look of annoyance at being denied a tasty morsel. "Come on Angie. It's not like he's terrible with kids with freaky cool mojo."

Angela's smile turned to one of bemusement since Dean made a point. The only reason she and Sam shared a bed was because Dean was in the mood to go hunting for a witch and that wasn't the kind of thing that was appropriate for twin boys of ten. And it wasn't like she didn't like it. She liked it and maybe a little too much. "Or is this an excuse to hide from the fact you get dirty detail?"

"Don't remind me. I still can't get the wrinkles out of my favorite shirt when you had the flu." Dean made a show of trying to fix his shirt. "You got some grip on you."

Angela couldn't help but smile at that. She didn't remember that still but she wasn't missing out since Dean would fill her in on his particular memories. And he was enthusiastic about telling her, like he wanted her to understand what had happened during that time. She appreciated that. "It's what you get for dealing with someone that has a little bit more upper body strength."

"And she looks gorgeous when doing the heavy lifting," Dean added, not missing a beat. He loved flirting with Angela since it was nothing more than friendly banter. "Sexy."

"Easy there Tiger," Angela countered, "I may be young but I ain't stupid. I don't mess with a witch's man."

"You know how to knock my ego down." Dean couldn't help but pout but was surprised when he found a powdered jelly doughnut in his mouth and his girl tut tutting him. "Angie," out came the muffled protest.

"Something to put you in a good mood."

Dean made a face as he took a bite and chewed on the doughnut that had come from the box resting on the car. His mouth was full of raspberry jelly sweetness. "What's the occasion? You got my favorite."

"Can't a girl get her favorite big brother his favorite doughnut for the sheer hell of it?" Angela tried the innocent look even though she knew that it really wasn't going to cut it with Dean. It was why she used the favorite brother line; it was to soften him up for the idea she had that was not going to go over well.

Dean narrowed his eyes more in suspicion with that line. That meant she was up to something. Whether or not it was a good idea was up for debate. Usually it was something that neither he nor Sam was going to like. He finished chewing his doughnut and swallowed, "You're up to something."

She could have drawn it out and teased Dean some more but she knew she was beat. Still she had to try, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Angie, you only ever go out of your way to make a favorite when you need to do something. And it's not always a good thing and involves something that will have Samantha be a bigger bitch than usual or me wanting to rip something's lungs out." Dean hadn't meant to sound harsh but he had a point. The 'escape' from the sanctuary of the mother goddess was hardly smooth sailing even though the demons retreated after his girl gave another nasty scar to Lenya and lopped the head off the pisacha. He had a nasty scratch on the side of his neck and a few bruises from that.

"You make it sound like I only do that when I want something."

Dean knew he was going to swallow his foot for this. "You know I don't mean that all the time. And stop doing that." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair since he really didn't want to face Sam's bitchy side for hurting her feelings. "Look… you don't have to butter me or Sam up. We may not like it but if it is something important like with the kids then tell us what you need to do. I'd rather you give me your peach cobbler because I wheedle it out of you rather than you making it because what you want to do racks up crazy more than nine times crazy. You know what I'm saying?"

Angela studied the older Winchester. She knew them pretty well and she knew that there were times that they would both need buttering up but here Dean was making it clear she didn't need to do that. "I know," she replied softly, "But I know how you might feel about this."

"Can't be as bad as you admitting that you like women now."

"I've always liked women. Just not in the sense you're thinking." Angela frowned a little at Dean but it was spoiled by the slight smirk especially when she saw his skin flush slightly. "And I like men and drag queens."

Dean couldn't stop shaking his head since he was trying not to laugh and snort from embarrassment. "Alright you made a point. But seriously, what do you need to do?"

"I need to go see the Host."

Normally Dean would have reacted in an explosive manner with most things like that announcement but this time it caught him off guard enough that he could only blink at her for a full minute and a half before he could get a word out, "The Host?"

"Yeah." Angela studied Dean, worried that she might have done something to him that caused him not to behave in his typical Dean fashion. It had her worried since most of the time people who looked at her like he was doing eventually told her to get out. She decided it was better to explain why and see what the result would be, "I need to find something to help the twins and he would know where. It's part of the reason why we've been heading in this direction and…"

Dean thought about it for a moment and Angela was right in that he would have been hot on resistance and making it vocal. As of now though… maybe he was turning into Sam and becoming Zen but he did feel like a noose was tightening around them with this whole Apocalypse thing. He really didn't think they had a snowball's chance if they stuck with saying 'screw you' to Michael and Lucifer and to be honest, he was afraid of what would happen if something happened to make Sam say yes.

 _Sam said yes because she's gone._

"Dean?"

Dean looked up and saw the look on her face and countered, "Alright so we see the asshole you don't like and find what you need." He shifted to see the door of the room the twins were in open and then turned back towards her, "I don't like it cause I don't like the guy but… okay."

Angela blinked as she watched Dean turn to go back to the room saying something to his brother about being a late riser and strenuous activities. It had the desired effect on Sam but she was concerned about Dean. It had been awhile since he had looked at her like he did when they first got back together after the whole thing at River Pass. It had her confused and wondered what was going on in his head.

"Are you going to be mad at me if I kick my brother's ass?"

She looked to find Sam looking annoyed in Dean's direction and focused on what he had just said. She used the moment to collect her thoughts and replied, "You know I don't since I enjoy good old fashioned brotherly banter." She gave a grin to show that she didn't blame Sam for wanting to deck his brother a good one. Sam wasn't going to change on how he felt about the innuendos and comments even if they came from Dean and she didn't want him to. It was a part of who he was even if it did create situations for an argument.

Sam looked at her and grinned in return. He knew that Dean wasn't serious about his comment and he was just teasing him. It still rankled a bit and some comments hit below the belt. But that paled compared to the smile on her face. "I don't know. I like it when you turn the tables on him."

Angela hummed and turned to pick up the cup of coffee that she had been holding for him. She held it out to him. "That is more to make a point on certain things but I'm glad I'm here to entertain you."

Sam accepted the cup and held it. "You do more than entertain me." He gave her a peck on the cheek before pulling back to give her space but he couldn't resist stroking her cheek with the tip of his finger and gently moving a stray lock out of her eyes. "So… did you tell Dean about what you had in mind?"

"I did and it wasn't a good idea to use the doughnut." Angela looked away and at the ground while her fingers drummed on her coffee cup. "He was pretty calm about it and it worries me."

Sam didn't want to make her feel like he was brushing her off so he said, "Well we are in a serious situation. Well more serious than usual. The point is… we get if you need to do something and that it might not be something that we like. I mean I don't like the Host mostly because of the way he is." He cleared his throat as he recalled the last time he met the Host.

Angela nodded as she took a sip of her coffee. "He's not exactly the kind of person you want to be best friends with but he knows things. It's what he does and his kind are good at that. They're even better at keeping places like the Gauntlet secure." She sighed and looked up at Sam and studied him. "It's the best bet since I have no idea where to look for the key."

"And I'm not going to argue about that since I know you want to do right by the kids." Sam looked up and away at nothing before looking back at her. "I just remember how uncomfortable you felt around the guy and… I didn't like it that you were uncomfortable."

Sam was surprised when he found himself in a hug and he managed not to spill his coffee in the process. He wrapped his arm around her and hugged her back. He was glad that she was feeling a bit better after the night before when she left them at the motel to back track and take care of their tail. He was concerned she didn't take one of the dogs with her but she said it would be okay. He didn't really sleep while she was away. He was awake when she came back and waited until she was in bed before putting an arm around her. He would let her think that it was the product of him asleep but it was reassuring for him and maybe a little bold since he was conscious at the time.

Angela just couldn't help herself and gave Sam a hug. It was more than the hand holding and the kisses here and there and she appreciated he thought about her even though she thought that it was not worth the time. "You're sweet."

Sam hummed at that and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Hey, I'm with you on this."

Angela hummed in reply before breaking the hug. Well she broke it since Sam kept his arm around her waist. Together they leaned against the car and sipped their coffee, just enjoying the morning. Sam couldn't help but chuckle when she pulled out a bran muffin out of the bakery box and handed it to him and pulled out a banana nut for herself.

* * *

There was tense feeling in the air. It was enough to create nervousness amongst the demons that were gathered there and waiting for instructions. Part of it was the presence of the rakshasa standing there looking more bored and annoyed at having to be there with them. The demons gathered there shuffled a bit uneasily since rakshasas were not something you messed with and the fact that they had just gone against members of the Abhibhavak and came out with serious losses on their side. But they lost the pisacha and for what?

There was a loud thump coming from the room behind the door and the demons jumped slightly. The rakshasa did nothing but stared impassively at the door and then surveyed the rest of the demons and scoffed at their jumpiness. There was a reason to be scared of what was behind the door and that rakshasa was crazy for not being afraid. The door opened with a slam to reveal the one that everyone was afraid of.

Lenya looked at the demons that were gathered there. All of them except one, the rakshasa, and she was rather glad that at least one was behaving like a demon should. Then again the rakshasas were the kind of demons that got things done. Actually any demons within this tradition were the kind you wanted to have if you wanted something done.

"You look well."

Lenya looked at the commenter and narrowed her eyes. With a flick of her wrist she sent the demon flying into the wall. She didn't need simpering fools lying to her. She knew full well that she didn't look like her true beautiful self. She hadn't been that way since the day that her beautiful face had been scarred and by the very being that she was fond of. And not once but now twice and it pissed her off. "Do not lie to me you little maggots."

One of the other demons stepped forward and gulped a little before saying, "What he meant was that you seem to be healing after… uh…"

"Don't even try," Lenya warned. She held up a finger before twisting her hand and caused her trapped demon to scream in agony. She paused to pace in front of the other demons. "I'm sorely disappointed. I sent you to grab the Ashvins and you failed." She started moving around and continued her diatribe, "I know that it's the Abhibhavak and of course the Malachi was there but you all claimed that you were willing to go in and do the job regardless of the fact that little sister is with them."

"We didn't expect the Winchesters to be there and the standing order is that…"

"I know that about Sam Winchester. You idiots know that wherever they are, the Malachi is there." Lenya sighed and paced around the room. Sometimes it was hard to find good help that understood what was at stake. "You all said that you weren't afraid of going against her even with the stories that you have heard."

"We did say that," one of the demons admitted and being a little bold. He ignored the fact that one of his companions was still being pinned to the wall. At least he wasn't in full agony now. That was something that he didn't want to contemplate since messing with the boss was a guarantee of that. "It's just that we didn't expect what happened to happen."

Lenya gave a piercing look at the demon that had spoken. It was tempting to just do away with it but he was less annoying than the simpering fool currently pinned to the wall. "You should always expect something from little sister. That is what she does."

"We should have," the demon readily agreed.

"And no one likes a groveling kiss ass."

The demons were quiet for a moment with the exception of the rakshasa who was chuckling. Lenya didn't pay it no mind since it wasn't annoying the hell out of her. She watched the demons as they scramble to try and figure out what to do next. Sadly fear was a big thing that kept the lower demons in control and doing their bidding. Most of them valued their own lives too much to do anything but obey. It worked but it was also a hindrance.

Looking at the demon pinned to the wall, Lenya paced a little bit before looking at the rakshasa and then at the others. Finally she asked, "Have we heard from Brodie?"

There was an uncomfortable shuffle before the demon who was trying to brown nose said, "There has been no word from Brodie or his team. They had been following the Malachi for a time and then…"

"Then we can assume that they are dead. You maggots are simple enough to get caught by her. The one that is known for torturing demons."

"They were careful…"

"Apparently not careful enough." Lenya turned and glared at the demons. The scars stood out prominently on her face and the newest one was still painful. "Then it is a loss." She turned away to think about what she was going to next.

"We could still go after her. Take the Ashvins."

The rakshasa couldn't help but chuckle at the other demons. Lenya turned and looked the demon chuckling and thought about things for a moment. It still was the plan to catch the Ashivns while they were in their current state. After all they were the healers to the gods and in their state… it would be worthwhile. And there was the benefit of bringing little sister closer towards siding with Lucifer. He told her that the Malachi was offering herself up as a vessel. While that wasn't exactly what he wanted it was a step to getting what he truly wanted.

She could use the demons to be a pain in the ass to little sister but there was more to think on and she did need to cool down since she was still angry at what little sister did to her face. She looked at the rakshasa and said, "Leave us."

The demons knew that their boss needed to talk to the rakshasa. While it bore some resentment that she was using one of them, they were glad she wasn't going to send one of them to bother the Malachi. The fact that Brodie was gone… That didn't bode well.

"Greta… follow little sister. Toy but don't try anything to grab the Ashvins." Lenya turned to give a mocking look to the demon she addressed, "That should be fairly safe for you now. You don't even have to touch her."

Greta swallowed and let her anger at Lenya show before it disappeared and she agreed that it would be workable. She really didn't want to have anything to do with the Malachi of Absolution but this was the Apocalypse and she was constantly around Lucifer's true vessel. So it was in their best interest to bet the Ashvins. She turned to leave with the others, ignoring the looks of pity and satisfaction that it was her and not them.

Lenya watched as they filtered out. The demon she had pinned on the wall, she literally threw out at the end after the others left. She didn't care if they were knocked over or not. They gave her a headache. At least they were a useful distraction against little sister. She put a hand to the newest scar since it was still sore and groaned but more to convey annoyance than the actual pain she felt.

The fight at the sanctuary of the mother goddess didn't go as planned. They did breach the outer defenses but they couldn't get to the inner sanctum. That was in part because of the Abhibhavak that were assigned there. The other part was because of the Winchesters and little sister being there and it ended up being… Lenya had every intention of taking Sam Winchester since he was there and it was a bonus along with the Ashvins. It didn't work out that way and she ended up with a dead pisacha and another scar to her beautiful face.

"Using the pisacha was a mistake. They are good but not what you need."

Lenya turned towards the rakshasa that was looking at her in a thoughtful manner. She was curious about the demons that arose out of the Hindu pantheon of beliefs. They were nothing like the demons that were from the demon Sunday school lesson of Lucifer corrupting the human that became the first demon, which really was Lilith. Then there were the fallen angels that gave up their grace and became demons and then of course there were the angels that sided with Lucifer and of course the Grigori… they were all unique but the Hindu pantheon was something else.

They were one of the pantheons closest to that from which they all came from in terms of their understanding with the universe. The pagan gods of the wood sprites and all that nonsense didn't come close and the wretched thing was that the gods that understood it were devotees to God. Shiva was the worst and the most feared, which was why this assignment from Lucifer was one of the more difficult ones she had.

Looking at the rakshasa, Lenya replied, "It's like chess, Harisha. You send in the pawns first in order to test the waters."

Harisha hummed at that and made a slight face that was almost simian in its human form. He certainly lived up to his name as lord of the monkeys though his monkeys were lesser demons that once infiltrated Indrajit's ranks. Actually they still were in there and causing problems at Kailasa and without Indrajit's consent; that was what no one knew so far or they thought that Indrajit was involved with this. It was all entertaining and sweet. He looked at Lenya, keeping his thoughts to himself. He rather liked the demon even though he thought her to be a little distracted. Then again with what she pursued… "Something you could have easily done with those pathetic maggots you sent from here. Their fear of this Malachi is palpable."

"Well you could blame that on me and Daddy," Lenya admitted. She passed in front of the rakshasa and paused in front of the mirror that was in the room. "We did send the demon that killed her the very first time. And her father traded his life so she would come back. Then came the years of the famous torturer of demons and her time in the pit with me and Daddy. So that does explain a bit."

Harisha made a sound at that. He had heard the stories and while it was understandable and had seen the results of that. "I have heard the stories and from what I have seen at the sanctuary of the mother goddess… she is formidable." He then turned away abruptly and added, "She is also one of the Abhibhavak."

"The what?"

"The Abhibhavak, the guard of Shiva." Harisha turned to look at Lenya. "It makes sense though the Abhibhavak don't follow those that are not in control of the guard."

"You underestimate little sister," Lenya countered with a slight smirk. She rubbed her face where the scars were. "She has been able to lead men to battle under her banner and has managed to come out when all are dead. Thus the life of love and hatred." She looked at the demon with a hard look. "Her weakness is the mortals; she fights for them even when it means their deaths."

"And yet she managed to do this." Harisha pointed at Lenya's face. "A feat for a mortal half breed."

Lenya snorted as she rubbed her face. "Only because she perceived that which is dear to her is threatened. Then she shows what she truly knows."

Harisha turned to think about that. He had heard the stories but this was something to add to what he had observed. "Obviously since she destroyed the pisacha. So what do you intend to do about it?"

Lenya grinned and replied, "She intends to go after the vision of the horse lords. It is the only thing that will protect the Ashvins once they seize it."

"The location has been kept a secret for thousands of years."

"If I know little sister… she will find a way. And when she does, you may have your way with her."

The rakshasa grinned at that. Already he had an idea forming and a way to do this. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like Winchesters and Co. are going to see old friends and Lenya has a plan going on. What next? Stay tuned for more Vision of the Horse Lords...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I can't believe we are at this place again."

"You've been here before?"

Dean looked over at Haley who was sitting in the front passenger seat and looking out at the filled out and the nightclub that was obviously in full swing. He hadn't wanted to come here again and made a promise not to but it wasn't to be. He knew that his girl wouldn't want to come here either but this was a special case. He sighed as he admitted, "Yes."

Haley looked at Dean and noted his agitation. She knew that this trip was not going to be like their quick getaway. That was a night that actually rattled her more than her usual jobs when she traveled with Aaron, the Nephilim. She had stayed with the twins and even they knew something was going on that night.

They were lucky that one of the Abhibhavak came and urged them to go deeper into the sanctuary. She took them there and found Lady Parvati seated and in concentration. The mother goddess was using the incantations from her husband and her own power of inner strength to protect the area. The twins, sensing the danger sat with the mother goddess and began chanting as well while she watched and readied just in case something happened.

The fighting was fierce, at least what she had been able to hear. She couldn't see much since it was dark and the only thing that was lighting the way were the torches that lit the paths and there was one area that looked like a bonfire. It had Haley scared, something that she hadn't felt like she did then and it increased when a demon got through and charged towards them. Haley responded and used her powers to fight back.

She was almost badly injured if it hadn't been for the fact that she had been pushed within the boundary the goddess created. Yet it was a harsh reality of what was in store. And it had her worried for Dean and his brother. The noise from the fighting where the Abhibhavak and they were was loud and fierce and then she heard it. It was a high pitched war cry that sent a chill and a thrill down her spine.

"It is my beloved Shifa'," the mother goddess explained without opening her eyes. "She has joined her brethren the Abhibhavak and taken up arms." She then resumed her chanting only pausing to say, "You must be prepared to leave. They will not harm me but you must make sure the Ashvins are not taken by the demons."

As it turned out the demons were driven back but there were casualties in terms of injuries. They had been lucky in that no one had been seriously hurt and no one had died. Yeah the Winchesters had some nasty scrapes and bruises but they were okay. It startled Haley at how powerful her feelings were when she felt the relief that Dean was okay. It made her start to think about what it meant in terms of fighting the Apocalypse and the consequences that would accompany that. It also had more sympathy for Dean and the others.

They managed to leave in the morning with a blessed farewell from the other goddess. It was rather weird to watch Angela stand there and be kissed like she was a lover to the goddess on the forehead. It was tender and sweet and whatever was said was between Angela and the goddess. They left but they were still being chased by the demons until Angela went to take care of it, telling them to go on ahead and that she would catch up. Even Haley could tell that pained Sam to do but he did it anyway. Now things seemed to be okay but she was rattled by it.

Looking at Dean, she offered, "I guess sometimes you have to do things you don't like if it is the right thing."

Dean looked at Haley and asked, "You're still shaken about…?"

"A little," Haley admitted, "I just… I knew what I was getting into and I've seen and done things. You know about it but this… it's different." She looked at Dean not sure how to react to the look that said he was listening and giving his full attention. "And… I can see a little now what you guys have been doing and going through."

Dean said nothing but reached over and pulled Haley to his chest into a hug. He knew she had been shaken by the whole thing and in truth he was too. He had witnessed his girl get into a fight since after all it was to save Sam but this was a bit different. It was war and that was how he could describe it. Yes they have all killed things but… The one with the heaviest burden was his girl. She was the one that made the choice and essentially knew what was at stake. "It'll be okay one way or another Hale. Can't help but feel that way with Angie around."

"And what happens when it won't turn up okay? You've placed her on a pedestal and she feels she has to live up to it each and every time."

Dean thought about that and it had been on his mind. That was the point when she had been turned into her mini self. "I think about it all the time. It's why I choose to follow and help even though she has a funny way of asking for it." He shifted and looked at nothing in particular and then focused on the club.

"Most people follow the Malachi because she brings hope."

Dean and Haley shifted to look into the back seat to find one of the twins looking at them while holding onto Zeppelin. They had forgotten that they had split the twins up and that was mostly because they seemed to have a penchant for causing problems when they were together; the kind of problems that would make Dean the Prank Master proud. Dean raised his brow and replied, "And what do you know about Angie kid?"

Nasatya shrugged his shoulders, "Only what I know through stories. That and my nerdy brother tells them to me." He looked out the window at the club and then asked, "Is this where we're stopping?"

There was nothing more to do since the Camaro pulled up and Angela was already getting out of the car. Dean shifted and said, "Yeah. Come on squirt."

It wasn't too much trouble getting everyone out of the cars and they didn't have to leave the dogs behind since they were welcome. It wasn't like they could start a fight since it was forbidden. It vaguely occurred to Dean that was the reason why she said she had to come here. The place was neutral territory and anyone who violated it met with an end that was too nasty to think about. And Dean had seen a lot from his time in hell and he didn't think there was possibly something worse than what he had done. Of course the Host had to imply that there was such a worse thing and he lived with her.

It was enough to rankle Dean but even he couldn't deny that there were things about his girl that they didn't see and he didn't blame her for not saying anything. He wouldn't either and he didn't really talk about his time in hell at all. But he suspected she knew before she told him what happened and she gave him his space. It was probably why they understood each other like brother and sister or comrades in arms, the former he preferred since he didn't like thinking about the possibility of the latter.

Dean tried to be civil as their group walked through the door of the club. They weren't stared at since the people who came to this place usually had something they wanted to know. Though a few did come because it was a pretty good hangout. The beer wasn't bad at all. Dean looked around and noted that there seemed to be more things in there than the last time. He recognized a few fuglies but some he wasn't even sure of and he wasn't about to ask. Rather he focused on keeping one hand on the his twin while Sam did the other and let Angela do the talking.

"I never thought that you would set foot in my club after the last time," the Host said when he spotted them and walked right up to Angela. "You never did like the spotlight of a star and you and your boy toy were a riot."

"Sam is not that," Angela replied more to clarify and to assert that she wasn't going to play the Host's game. "And you know I would only come to you if the situation warranted it."

The Host grinned at her and the group, showing his teeth, "Yes, and very clever I might add. You are looking for information on the vision and you need a place for the Ashvins." At the look the Winchesters were giving him he added, "Don't look so surprised. I know things. It's my job and a most entraining one when I have to know what is happening with this beauty." He ran a finger on Angela's cheek.

Dean couldn't help himself, "Listen, we came for information. Stop with the games."

The Host looked bemusedly at Dean, "Oh the big brother is strutting his stuff." He looked at Angela and added, "You'd think he's the one that's going to have to make the payment for what you want."

Dean would have growled out a response but was forestalled by Angela replying with that bemused smile she got when she was going to play a game and not one that was necessarily fun. "Considering that last time was more for your amusement I can't say that I blame him," Angela replied, "but I do have payment."

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't," the Host replied with a grin. "So I think a repeat performance would be…"

"I have something better," Angela interrupted.

Dean almost burst out but it was Sam that quietly asked if that was a good thing to do. The host shot a look at his brother that could have meant that he was going to kick Sam's ass as he said, "And what makes you think there is anything better than a repeat performance you gave, Sam. I've been swamped with requests to bring you back and I declined only because the lovely here doesn't really like me overmuch."

"It's not that I don't like you. I just don't like what you do," Angela clarified, "But I'm not one to talk." She gave a smile that had Dean doubt whether or not she knew what it meant to be coy or not.

The Host looked at her for a moment and glanced at the group. To Dean it looked like he was contemplating on agreeing to the request or kick them out and leave them to whatever that bitch Lenya would throw at them. He wouldn't put it past the Host to do something like that. It surprised him when the Host looked at Angela and asked her, "And what makes you think that you have something better than another performance of the lovebird duet?"

Dean had to hand it to Angela for not reacting like Sam wanted to. He knew she was incredibly shy about her relationship with Sam and insinuations that came from other than family… yeah he got where Sam was coming from. He had to hand it to his brother keeping his cool, more of that Zen attitude thing he was doing, and he felt a little proud for keeping his.

Angela stared back at the Host and replied, "La rosa del canto. On piano. Yo sé que usted sabe cómo los dedos vuelan sobre el teclado."

Dean looked at his brother. He was no expert in Spanish and his brother functioned on high school Spanish but he got the picture that there was another piece to the 'Angie Mystery' that they were going to get or it was something that was more tangible and it was something that was a trade for a trade. It was obviously something exciting since the Host's eyes lit up and asked, "For certain?"

Angela gave a small smile and a shrug. "Don't believe me then… I'll leave."

Dean thought his girl went nuts but then it dawned on him that she was playing the Host. She wouldn't leave especially since the kids were the ones she was doing this for. It was rather interesting to watch since she would never consider doing such a thing to Sam; being coy wasn't her but she was good at playing a guy to get what she wanted.

"I never said that, lovely," the Host said. He raised his finger in a warning. "Just had to be sure since those stories have been made into something of a legend and we know that is not really you… if you had your way."

"No it isn't but I'm no saint." Angela straightened up and stared at the Host. "So are you going to accept the payment or not?"

"I'll have everything made ready."

* * *

"You okay, Sam?"

Sam kept his arms crossed over his chest looking like one of those intimidating bouncers at the door. Haley felt bad for him since it looked like the youngest Winchester was going to start a fight but he was in truth anxious to get what they needed and get out. She didn't blame either brother and she wasn't exactly in line to be friends with the Host either. And she didn't like it when he stared at her for the longest time before telling Angela to go to the back.

Sam knew he was coming across as rude but he felt that if he prevented his hands from being free to do whatever he wanted to do then it would go a lot better. He looked at Haley and replied, "Not really. I don't like that he makes her uncomfortable Hale." He stared at the stage.

"And I'm sure that she's done a lot of things that she's not comfortable with. What makes this so different?"

It was an honest question and Sam knew that Haley was making a point. As much as he would like to retort and tell someone to back off, he wouldn't do that with Haley. She hadn't done anything wrong except help them out. He thought about it and then replied, "Angie says that she doesn't like what he does and she won't claim to be a saint but… When I first met him, I got the impression he scares her a bit and…"

"You don't like seeing her scared," Haley finished. "You really care for her."

Sam felt his cheeks flush at being called out on his feelings and shuffled uneasily on his feet. Half the time he waited for Dean to start teasing him and usually that was the case to the point he'd come to expect it from everybody. Knowing that it was better to cop to it rather than deny it and then be called out on bullshit, he replied, "More than that."

Haley noticed the flush and the uneasy shuffle. She couldn't help but smile and patted the tall man's shoulder. "That I find sweet."

Sam made a face and cleared his throat though it sounded more like a strangled cough. It was enough to relax a little. He stared at the stage that was still empty for the moment before replying, "Thanks Hale."

"Honest truth, Sam," Haley replied.

At that moment Dean came up with the twins after getting them something to drink since first Nasatya wanted something and then just as Dean left the bar, Dasra said he wanted something. Finally they were free and he had a beer in his hand more because the twins were giving him a hard time and on purpose. He came up and asked, "So what did I miss?"

"Nothing yet," Haley replied making sure Dean didn't notice Sam's still flushed face.

"I think he's just trying to make it into a big fuss. He knows she doesn't like that," Sam muttered.

Dean studied his brother and the crowd that was gathering. For the most part it looked like one of those fancy night clubs/bar with karaoke or regular performances. It was sort of like Club Albion from way back when he first met Haley. It wasn't the club that bothered Sam. That much Dean could see; it was the reason they were there and the fact that the Host knew why they were there and had the advantage of making it anything goes. Still… "Well maybe she wants to make an entrance. She did it in Lakota."

"I remember that," Haley entered. "The numbers she picked were perfect."

Sam merely hummed at that since he vaguely remembered that case. He knew he went all guard dog but that was more or less now almost routine. His little secret was that he didn't remember much about that night except what she was wearing and the bared shoulders. It was enough to make him flush with embarrassment so instead he cleared his throat. "She probably wants to rub it into the Host's face."

"Maybe," Dean allowed. At that moment the lights flashed and indicated that the program was to start.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Tonight you are in for a real treat and it's a treat to have her drop in. Tonight we have someone who is known for the soft rosy petals of her voice and fluttering of her fingers. She has agreed to sing two numbers tonight…"

"After being blackmailed no doubt," Dean muttered what Sam was thinking.

"So I give you La Rosa del Canto."

There was applause that was not just the polite kind. There were some enthusiastic clappers in there and a few cat calls. It was enough to have the Winchesters blink a little in surprise though they probably shouldn't have been. After all the real surprise was when a person didn't know who she was whether it was by the name they knew her as or an alias she had used in a previous job. Yet Angela never really said if it was her.

That changed when the first few chords of the piano came out. The tune was very recognizable but it wasn't the familiar fast beat. There was a spotlight and there was their girl sitting at the piano. Her long hair just hanging down her back seemed to reflect the light as she played and slowly sang, "Carry on my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more…"

It sounded like a sad version of the sound but then came a set of beats and then Angela took off with the first verse. It was very lively and the crowd was cheering. When she got to the verse, it became a completely different song… well sort of.

Dean was someone who liked classic rock or as Sam put it, the mullet rock of the eighties. So it was a travesty when someone butchered it to make it fit the type of instrument that it was being played on and notes and keys were changed; it was downright awful and sacrilege in his opinion and he would chew anyone out for that. This though was highly unexpected.

Sam and Dean long knew that Angela was very talented when it came to fine arts. They had seen her embroidery work, mending clothes were an art form, she could paint and sketch, and they knew she could sing. Dean was more privileged in this regard because he had heard her sing and mostly it was to soothe away the aches and pains from injury. It was how she fixed Sam up and with no painkillers. Of course Club Albion and her duet with Sam the last time they were here was also great but this was… Dean saw the crowd go nuts when she hit the chorus.

"Carry on my wayward son cause I need a hero…"

It was something to hear and her piano playing was awesome. She even did some fancy playing when she got to the instrumental part. It didn't matter that it was a blend of two songs. The crowd was eating it up right up until she got to the very end when she slowed down and added in a bit from Highway to Hell and ended it. The crowd went crazy and was giving a standing ovation just for that number. Dean raised his brow and surveyed the crowd and watched his girl on stage giving the polite bows. "I guess she sure showed him, huh Sam?"

Sam was watching and didn't reply. Dean wasn't put out by it since it looked like his brother was just staring at her in admiration. He turned his attention to the crowd and just watching for any signs of funny business. If his girl was pretty famous and if this crowd was anything to judge by, then there were probably a few crazy fans out there; he would be ready to help though that would probably get them kicked out.

"Shifa' was just trying to get the crowd on her side," Dasra's voice piped up.

"Doesn't take much kiddo," the Host's voice came through. "She has a way of convincing the lowliest of demons to frolic through the tulips."

Dean had turned the moment he heard the Host's voice and narrowed his eyes. It was Sam though who said, "She is not like that."

The Host turned to give a beady look at Sam while sipping from his drink. To Dean it looked like one of those sissy drinks that rich kids got when they went clubbing. He wasn't going to say anything since the way the guy was looking… Dean was ready to defend his brother but he suspected that the Host was trying to goad Sam on purpose. He wasn't the first asshole to do that and certainly not the last but this was not the time or the place.

The Host ignored the others and stared at Sam and took in the fact that Sam was staring at him back. His lips curled into a slow grin as he said, "Defending her virtue as always aren't you, Sam? Where has that gotten you?"

Sam narrowed his eyes and tried to reign in his temper. He knew he was being goaded and it was an excuse to start a fight and probably do something that would end up with it getting pretty nasty. Taking a calming breath, he replied, "Just setting the record straight. You and I both know that she's not like that."

"But she will do something to make a point now will she?" The Host grinned as he took another sip. "I've known the lovely for years. She always is deliberate with her actions." He looked at both Winchesters while pointedly ignoring the Ashvins and Haley. He didn't care if they heard or not. "You both of all people should know that she only comes here if it's in desperate need. Did you ever think of why?"

"I'd say it was more because she doesn't like your sorry ass," Dean shot out. "As a matter of fact I don't like you either so call this a necessary evil."

"And that went over so well didn't it? Tell me did you get the devil in Carthage?"

Dean would have thrown a punch but Sam stopped him and the Host said, "Yes, listen to little brother Dean. After all, you start something in here and it will make what you experienced in hell look like a Sunday picnic." His eyes narrowed as he stared at the elder Winchester.

"Yeah and I bet you'd be singing a different tune if we took this outside," Dean spat back. He had his hands on the table and Sam was gripping his elbow to keep him from doing anything rash.

"And how would you do that? Iron? Silver? Salt?" The Host shook his head slowly while grinning at Dean. "Please. There are things you have yet to learn but I can say she has been teaching you pretty well." He then looked at Haley and said, "And I wonder how much longer until you see it."

Dean pounded his fist on the table and glared at the Host. "Hey."

The Host stared back at Dean, meeting the challenge in terms of standing. At that moment the chords of the piano started playing. The Host smiled slowly, "You are saved yet again and by her Dean Winchester. I wonder how long that will last."

"This is one that I wrote not too long ago and I wrote it while on the road. I hope you enjoy."

The piano started playing the opening chords. Dean glared at the Host while the Host said, "She is a beauty. She must be desperate though I wonder how far it could go."

Dean huffed and turned to see his girl playing the piano. The music sounded like that soft rock crap he would tease Sam about but it was different. He was still pissed but he calmed down the moment she started singing, "I've been down this road before…"

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like we meet up with an old friend of sorts and it seems that Angie has to once again sing. Stay tuned for more Vision of the Horse Lords...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"That was wonderful my lovely. You truly have a gift beautiful Israfel."

Angela raised her brow at the Host in a warning. It wasn't like it would do any good since Sam knew more or less that Edgar Allen Poe wrote that poem about her. It was just the official publication had been changed and with great reluctance on the author's part. She blinked at the Host and replied, "Nothing more than a formal young lady's education designed to impress potential husbands."

The Host looked at her and took in her response looking affronted that she would belittle herself like that. "And yet you insist on degrading a gift that is as natural as breathing and your voice…" He hummed in appreciation.

"And it's what got me into the mess of knowing you."

"Do you have to be so mean?" The Host pouted knowing that it wasn't going to work with her. He grinned when he saw her reaction. "I know but in a way it ended being good for me. I did want to get to know you and I did."

"And it was disgusting on my end," Angela replied, not willing to recall the events that led to her even knowing the Host. It was not a thing that she was particularly proud of and certainly something that she was certain would have a negative effect on her companions. "So are you going to give me what I seek?"

The Host studied her as he listened to the music of one of his regulars. It was tolerable but it would never be like what she could do. And he knew that she would never really warm up to him and that was partially his fault and only because he had a secret that he kept close to the vest. Sighing he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "I can't give you a location but I can give you the name of someone who can help. Whether or not he will is up to you."

Angela blinked at him with a bland expression, settling on the one that annoyed Sam since she wasn't sure about what to feel or say. She knew that the Host gave what he could but there were times that he would give what he had because that was all he had. His kind were good at knowing things and secrets. It was what they did. Yet there was something about the way he was looking at her that was different from times before and it had her wondering as she reached out and took the slip of paper. She held it in her hands as she looked at him with a polite expression. "The bargain was for any information you can give me."

"True," the Host replied, taking in her expression. He had always liked the fact that she had a very interesting poker face. What some said was a tell was the bluff and sometimes the bluff was the tell; you never really knew unless you knew her. "And this is what I can give. It is all I know about what you seek."

"And it is more than you can do." Angela had said it without malice or sarcasm. It was acknowledgement of his duties and what he did to stay alive. "Better the devil you know than the one you don't huh?" She gave a saddened expression as she said that.

"If only you knew my lovely," the Host replied. He gave a somber smile that was nothing like the snarkiness that he was attributed with. It then turned into a genuine smile and he added, "Go and find your vision."

"Do you even care about who you give your information to?"

"I'm impartial."

Angela thought about it and hummed at that. She wasn't going to get into that since there was a whole logic about impartiality and other things. "Then there is nothing to stop you from giving the same information to the demons pursuing me?"

The Host shrugged, "Technically no but then again it is bad for business if I end up backstabbing clients." He then grinned and added, "But it is amusing to send the opposites in a race especially if they aren't worthy of the 'prize' at the end."

Angela shook her head at that much like a parent trying hard to be stern but getting close to laughter. "And you're just like some dicks with wings I know. They like to toy with people. Though I do admit there are a couple that deserve that kind of fate."

"You mean like what happened to those two hunters that killed you?"

Angela narrowed her eyes at the Host. "I'm not even going to go there since I know that you'll come back with something else to annoy me with. So I am going to take my purchase and go now. And may it be that we never cross paths again."

"Only if you really need something," the Host replied with a knowing grin. He knew that it wasn't the last time they would see each other. "And that will be when you feel all other avenues are exhausted. I know you my lovely."

"You think you do," Angela countered with a respectful smile. "Thank you."

The Host gave a nod to indicate that she could go. He did wait until she was almost out before saying, "Just one question."

Angela turned to look at the Host with a raised brow. She looked at him like he was going to turn into a toad. "What is it?"

"What do you intend to do after you find the vision?"

"What kind of question is that?"

The Host shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing. "Just something to think about." He then leaned forward and whispered, "As far as the secret you hold in your heart… I'm happy about that. Don't wait."

Angela blinked in surprise when she felt the Host kiss her cheek gently. She stared at him wide eyed as he stepped back before nodding. He then said, "You are free to stay the night. At least you won't be plagued by fighting. You know my rules."

Angela knew that he was being polite and there was a benefit to that offer. It would be foolish to leave without some sort of plan. "I do and as long as you don't try to incite a fight with the Winchesters, we'll stay."

"Just checking for worthiness. I don't believe all the stories I heard about those two." The Host merely grinned before he spotted the Winchesters approaching. He looked at her with a bigger grin, "And it is entertaining to find out which one will be the one to literally explode."

Angela narrowed her eyes and would have said something but the Host looked at the Winchesters and said, "I hope you enjoy your say for the night. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He grinned before turning away to give what another client needed.

Angela shook her head more out of exasperation since she really didn't know what to do about the Host. She couldn't really kill him since he didn't hurt people. Yeah information could hurt but in the end he would argue that he gave information and that it was person that received it that chose to act the way they did. It was like talking to a slick lawyer and it was not always the best thing to get into in terms of arguments. She looked at the boys and said, "At least there will be no trouble if that bitch Lenya drops in."

There was no argument for that and not even Dean could complain about the accommodations the Host offered. He was the one most impressed by the soft mattresses that were offered and he dragged Haley into it leaving Angela to muse over it and study the name on the slip of paper. She knew that the Host wouldn't give her something unless it was something that would eventually be related to someone she knew or something she encountered; he liked pitting her against the past at times. It was his personal amusement and one she agreed to even though she didn't like it.

"Did he screw with you?"

Angela couldn't help but smile at Sam's question. Apart from asking if she was okay, he would ask if someone screwed with her after all the work she would do to get what she needed. She fingered the slip of paper and turned to look at him. "No, but I can't help want to laugh that you would ask that." At the look Sam gave her, she explained, "You usually ask me one of two questions: am I okay and if the bastard screwed with me or some variant."

Sam coughed at that knowing that it was true and flushed a little at that, "Yeah, I uh…"

"It's fine. I find it… normal," Angela replied as she searched for the correct word. It sounded weird but then again normal was relative in her world. "I'd be more concerned if you didn't ask."

"And you find that normal?"

Angela shrugged her shoulders and grinned, "Normal is subjective. Depends upon how you look at it."

"Who are you and what have you done with Angie?" Sam grinned to show that he was teasing her since she was like him in that she did crave what people considered normal.

"Same me," Angela replied smiling. She gestured at her person to make a point. "Just… I figured that normal is what you make of it; the job and everything. I mean I know I'm never really going to do the white picket fence thing with nosy assed neighbors since after thirty or so odd years it would look strange that I don't even get crow's feet."

Sam shrugged knowing that she was making a point. He didn't have to like it since he thought she was the most deserving of normal life. "Still could happen. Just live as normal as could be."

Angela couldn't help but give him a smile. It was sweet that he tried and it only said that he was serious about making a relationship work. Maybe it was a set up for a bad joke since the last two serious women in Sam's life one was a werewolf and the other was a demon; actually she didn't know about the latter but she could guess and thinking about it would have her break something and not with her hands. "Maybe," she acquiesced. She played with the slip of paper a bit. "To answer your question, he didn't screw with me. Just… I kind of was hoping for more."

"You mean like an actual location?"

"Yeah, but…" Angela frowned as she thought about it. She hummed and held up the slip of paper. "He only gives what he can."

Sam frowned at that. He wasn't exactly sure on what she was getting at but he knew enough that sometimes she talked things out when she was thinking about them. "Gives what he can?"

Angela looked up after realizing that she had been voicing her thoughts out loud. She noted the confusion on Sam's face and realized that eventually she was going to have to give up some secrets. She was in this game like the Host was. "It's what he is bound to do more or less. His kind are known for the information, secrets, espionage; they are that damned good. It's why they more or less are the guardians of the vaults like the Gauntlet. He is a bit more free but the giving what you can is a part of a curse. A penance of a sort."

"So being a total douche and making people do karaoke is a penance?"

"Put that way makes it seem like a venture capitalist." Angela cleared her throat after she said that since there were capitalists that were like that. "It's a penance and because he's not bound like the guy at the Gauntlet, he can more or less loosely interpret what it means."

"But does he have to make you so miserable?"

Angela looked at Sam for a moment. "That's what really bothers you, isn't it?"

"It's just that…" Sam wasn't sure if he wanted to get into that right now but if he brushed it off, it would make things worse. "You spend your time helping people and when you ask for help and you get an ass like the Host… It's not fair to you." He hoped that she would understand without having to pry what he really wanted to tell her but he could admit that he was a coward about it.

Angela had been around a long time and could pick up when someone was saying something but they meant something else or they meant more. She sensed that Sam had more he wanted to say but he as holding back for some reason. She looked at Sam and then played with the slip of paper before admitting, "The Host does what he does because I let him. And it was part of a bargain that I made long ago and it involved information I'd rather he keep."

Sam figured it was something like that since the Host said as much earlier. He wouldn't pry and it wasn't like she was trying to be malicious about it. It was just her protective nature in play. "Alright but… how far are you going to let it go?"

"Call it penance," she replied after a thought. She cleared her throat and opened the slip of paper. "At least we have someone to point us in the right direction."

* * *

 _Ya know ya could've just called and asked me about the vision, idjit._

Angela made a slight face that was laced with humor. Yeah she probably could've gone to the elder hunter but her not wanting to bother him tended to override the easy route. "I could but then you wouldn't have had as much fun scolding me."

 _I'd still scold ya._

Angela couldn't help but chuckle at that. She knew that it was Bobby's way of telling her he cared about her. "Alright you made your point, Bobby. I could've just asked you since you did the research on the twins. I guess I just like to punish myself."

 _Idjit._

Angela hummed as she turned to look at the twins as they sat facing each other each reading a book… at least that was what she thought it was. Sam and Dean were out procuring funds and Haley went with them to be a distraction in that endeavor. She didn't mind looking after the twins and it was her duty as one of Shiva's guard to ensure that they were safe until they received their vision. She turned to look out the window and said, "I know I should have gone to you but… I didn't want to bother you and…"

 _Oh don't get all dewy eyed with me. You know you can come to me._

"I know. And I'm sorry." Angela listened to the noise on the other end and hummed in response. She knew that Bobby wasn't completely upset with her. She would have to make it up to him soon. Maybe after this was over. She smiled to herself before asking, "So… do you know anything about the name I gave you?"

 _Yeah. So happens I do and he's not too far from me. Knew him back in the day and he wasn't as much a pain in the ass as Rufus is. Must be because he's into the whole life is suffering mumbo jumbo._

"Why doesn't that surprise me? I should have known that new agey talk was a dead giveaway." She made a gestured to over exaggerate her point even though he couldn't see her. "Everybody knows Bobby."

 _Smartass. Now I know Paul but he's not quick to welcome newcomers. So long and short of it is that you get yer asses over here and I'll introduce ya. And don't think that you can take a shortcut and do it yourself. Paul is the kind to shoot first and ask questions later and usually with an arsenal. That's why I'm going with you._

"Alright," Angela said with a smile, "I'll let Sam and Dean know when they get back."

There were a few choice words from Bobby before he hung up and Angela smiled as she closed her phone. She held it in her hand for a moment before putting it in her pocket. She turned to see the twins engrossed in their reading and frowned since the covers looked pretty worn. She approached the bed they were sitting on and asked, "What are you two reading that is so interesting?" Peering over Nasatya's shoulder, she read the first few lines and then looked at them.

"Sam gave them to us," Nasatya replied to the unasked question.

"We asked Sam for the books," Dasra entered to explain what the truth was so that blame would be equal. "We expressed a desire to read what you do, Angie."

"And I hardly think learning about the things I have chased and hunted over the years is appropriate," Angela countered as she sat between the boys on the edge of the bed and looked at them.

"If it makes you feel any better," Nasatya replied with a slight smirk on his face, "Sam said the same thing."

"He actually said that he didn't have anything appropriate for us to read," Dasra corrected as he turned the page. He read a few lines before continuing, "But we said that it was okay. We had seen it before."

Angela looked at them a bit thoughtfully. She wondered if they did remember anything of their former lives. Sometimes a reincarnated person did and when you had been reincarnated enough times, you were considered an old soul especially if you retained your memories. That was what she knew about the whole thing. She had seen the twins in their previous incarnation so it wasn't that far of a stretch if they did remember. "And Sam thought that was adequate enough to let you read these?"

Dasra looked up at her and shrugged, "We made our point."

"You mean you made your point when you told him the specifics involved in curing lycanthropy as well as means of easing it so they don't go on a killing rampage." Nasatya shot a look at his brother and shook his head though he had been amused by the whole thing. "Though maybe you should have picked something more useful like how to keep a spirit from attacking you; he seemed a little stunned and… bothered by that."

"It was something that would make a difference. I didn't know," Dasra countered in an almost whining tone.

Angela blinked as she heard that and turned away. Like _that_ would have gone away so easily. Deliberate wrecking there and she thought it was a good idea at the time. Still did on occasion. She looked at her hands while she listened to the brothers bicker back and forth. She was used to Sam and Dean doing it and it sounded similar so there was no need to really listen unless it was serious. Was it right to even tell Sam she was interested after everything she had done?

"Are you alright, Angie?"

"Did we…?"

Angela turned her attention to the twins. They had put their books aside and were looking at her with wide eyed expressions. They looked like they were scared they did something wrong. No doubt they were remembering when she pushed back on them and in a way that was a warning. She shook her head and smiled, "It's alright. Just an old job came to mind."

"Yeah right," Nasatya countered, "You reacted the same way Sam did."

"Nasa!" Dasra hissed at his brother since it was clear that it was territory that was best left alone.

Angela stared bemusedly at Nasatya. That twin was very much like Dean in that he told it like it was and would call you out on bullshit. Not lately though but the fundamentals were there. It reminded her of when she met his previous incarnation. Very similar and yet there were some differences. Karma was funny in that regard. "Old memories."

"And we're sorry," Dasra was quick to apologize, "We were bored and we want to help. You already have done much along with your friends to keep us safe and help us get our vision…"

Angela merely smiled and ruffled Dasra's hair. "Don't worry about it. I find it unfair that you have to get it so early and there should be a rite to it." She sighed as she looked around at the motel room they had procured. She didn't blame Dean for wanting to move out after one night at the Host's place. At least they were heading back towards Bobby and Sioux Falls. That was a good thing since now she knew that they would need the grizzled hunter's help.

"It would have happened anyway," Nasatya replied with a shrug, relieved that he hadn't don't' anything to hurt her feelings. "It's who we are and what we do."

"And I'm a believer that children should be children," Angela countered as she eyed the elder twin. "Though sometimes adults can have a little fun too."

"I don't think the way Dean teases Sam is fun," Dasra pointed out. "And it's asking for trouble if it's you. You hit hard."

"So you do remember a bit from your previous life," Angela said with a grin like the cat that caught the canary. She looked at the boys and started laughing when they started squirming at the fact that they had been caught. "The desire to read these gave it away." She gestured at the books on the bed. "Decided it was too tiring to pretend you knew nothing?"

"Uh…"

Angela laughed at the twins. It was much like watching Sam and Dean when they were caught in an embarrassing situation like the barging in on a high and drunk Santa or the fact that she would willingly hug a Cupid, a naked Cupid. It was funny. "It's alright, you two. I'm just surprised that you haven't picked up the art of teasing. Considering that apart from what you did…"

"You remember us?"

"Curse of longevity," she deadpanned, "And cursed to meet the most interesting people. Some are assholes, bastards and some are okay."

"We sort of remember. You were actually our first memory," Dasra said, "We kept it a secret since we weren't sure and when our mom died…"

"We didn't even trust our guardian until Banwari came along," Nasatya finished.

"Understandable."

It really was and Angela didn't want them to feel uncomfortable. She looked at the books and studied it. She realized that they weren't exactly reading lore on a thing but… "So you are reading on reincarnation?"

"Sam said it was better than what we had."

Angela hummed at that. Their parenting skills weren't exactly the kind to exhibit in the parenting magazines but it was… "Probably is. Do you know the story of Siddhartha?"

The twins shook their heads. They did recognize storytelling when it was presented to them and the moved to a better position and give their full attention to her. Angela smiled at their rapt attention as she began to tell the story of the Buddha and then moved into the belief of reincarnation and karma. It held their attention until Sam, Dean and Haley came back with their pockets considerably heavier and she broke the news of what to do next.

* * *

 **A/N:** The Host helps them out as best as he can and it seems he has a heart of some sort. The twins reveal that they do know more than they are showing and Angie just takes it in a stride. Stay tuned for more Vision of the Horse Lords...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The diner was not crowded but there were people in it. That meant it was fairly okay to grab a bite to eat. They had been driving all day dong nothing but stopping to gas up and grab "road food" which was Dean's usual and the packaged sandwiches that only sufficed if you were desperate. It certainly had Dean complaining that he would rather have Angela's health nut granola crap than a sandwich and it was echoed by the twins.

Angela took it in a stride like a parent but wasn't afraid to use snark directed at Dean or placating and cheerful annoyance at the twins. Sam and Haley she would be polite to and it had Sam wondering if she was ready to bite heads off and he wouldn't blame her and he did try to keep Dean from pestering her about the trip. In the end it was relief that they found a dinner and within a reasonable distance to Bobby's place and trade in Deanna for his van more for the room and they could cram everyone and dogs into one vehicle.

Dean was ready to get something that was full of meat and the stuff that would clog your arteries and top it off with pie. He ignored the fact that the puppies were agitated the moment they pulled up and attributed it to the fact that they were grumpy about staying in the car instead of going with them. He basically told Sam to shut up and tell them to knock it off and that they would bring kitchen scraps for them. He was a man with a mission and he kind of wanted to put his girl in a good mood before apologizing. He didn't expect what happened to happen though in hindsight he probably should have since they had the twins with them.

It happened the moment Angela walked through the door. She was the last of them to enter the diner. It was like a sixth sense as the Winchesters tensed the moment her eyes flared. And their backs were to her. It would be pretty impressive to see and observe if there was some magazine that actually did an article on hunters and their partners.

Both Winchesters learned long ago that once Angela sniffed out the evil ass shit, it was time to go to work and they learned to trust it especially since she could pick out a demon and even tell you if the meat suit was dead or alive. So it was automatic to know that there was danger eminent and the Winchesters went into their factory settings of being hunters and first order of business was to get the twins out but upon trying the door, they found that it had been sealed and Dean ready to curse while they turned to face a room full of demons.

"Told you they had to stop some time."

Angela hadn't moved from where she had taken position. She had sensed them the moment she walked in and knew that they were trapped. Inwardly she cursed at that since Xander was agitated but she attributed it to getting a bout of car sickness. She stared at the 'waitress' that was looking at them with a sickly sweet smile and the telltale black eyes showed through.

The waitress scoffed a chuckle at the group, "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"I got your ass in my sights," Dean muttered angrily as his hand reached for the gun he kept under his jacket.

The waitress looked at him and drawled, "I've got no use for you thought I might ask a few friends over. Seeing that you're puppy chow."

There was a low growl and everyone in the group tensed, Dean more than the others. Having a hellhound there was a problem but it shouldn't be right. He gave a grin and said, "One hellhound?"

The waitress watched as Dean made a move to summon his dog. "Thinking of summoning the thing you call a dog? Go on. Try it."

Dean took up that challenge and gave his whistle for Zeppelin. It was one of the first things that he learned once he stopped denying that he had a dog that chose him. That was number one. The second was sniffing out where the dog biscuits and pies were stashed. Zeppelin was a tracker and his nose proved to be handy at times. He grinned since at one point or another, the mutt would get his sibling out.

The thud on the glass told them that the dog got out but he couldn't get in. And it was a painful amusement to watch Zeppelin try twice more to break the glass only to be repelled after head butting it. Moira merely growled through the glass, making herself look bigger with each growl. The waitress merely laughed and looked at the group. "Oh we figured that you would call for the puppy brigade. Took care of that."

A thump on the glass drew everyone's attention and Dean put a hand to his forehead as he watched his dog shake his head from his latest attempt at trying to get through the barrier. That was when Xander appeared looking huge and ready to tear a new one while licking Zeppelin's head sympathetically. The situation wasn't good but it was comical for the waitress, "I guess dogs do take on the personality of their owners. One of them definitely had a GE or not even a GE." She laughed as the dogs paced behind the glass.

"What do you want?" Angela didn't need to ask the question since she knew the answer but it was meant to take attention off of the humiliating display at the window. She was really going to have to talk to Dean and cheer him up later. Plus she had a trick up her sleeve and it would require the art of subtlety, something not in Dean's capacity but it was in Sam and Haley's.

The waitress looked at Angela, attention taken away from the pitiful display of Wilder hunter dogs. "Don't play stupid, Malachi. You know the answer to that."

Angela gave a shrug at that, "Depends. After all you could be here just to be an annoying ass or a deal that I may or may not have instigated and you think it's due." At the look the waitress was giving her she added, "What? You think you can hide the crossroads demon there behind you?"

The demon in question shifted her eyes to red to indicate her status. Angela merely took that in and focused her attention on the waitress. She had stepped forward brushing Sam's jacket sleeve slightly and took up a defensive position in front of the group. "So, could you elaborate on what you want?"

The waitress glared and her lip curled into sneer as she stepped back to let the crossroads demon step up. After all there was hierarchy in the demon structure. The crossroads demon was the manager of the diner and she looked matronly of a sort as he grinned at the group and said, "I'm here to make you a deal."

"No way, asshat," Dean spat only to finding himself flung back and pinned to the wall.

"I wasn't talking to you, dog chow," the crossroads demon retorted. She gave a signal and the hellhound advanced closer, ready to spring if anyone tried anything.

Angela held her arms out to indicate that they were to stand down. As much as she could take on a hellhound, there were the demons in there and they had the twins; that wasn't a good idea no matter what they did. The best thing to do was to keep talking and get an advantage at some point. "What kind of deal?"

"Angie… don't do anything stupid," Dean grunted as he tried to move but couldn't.

Angela held up her hand to stop the demon from doing anything to Dean, "Don't."

"Or what?"

"You really don't want the answer to that."

The crossroads demon stared at Angela in a challenging way. The look was silent and full of on the spot hatred but Angela was staring back impassively like the demon was throwing a temper tantrum and she was waiting until it tired itself out. If the situation were not so dire, it would have been funny. It could go either way but it was the demon that backed down first by taking a step back. The hellhound was still growling and in a position to kill if given the order but Angela kept her focus on the demon. The demon huffed a bit, "I'm not afraid of you bitch."

"Matter of opinion and what you've heard," Angela replied with that impassive look that morphed into the expression that Sam hated. "Now what kind of deal were you hoping in a snowball's chance to make?"

The crossroads demon glared at Angela and shifted it towards the Winchesters and Haley before coming back to Angela and replying, "The deal is that we help you escape queen bitch's sight."

"In exchange for what?" Angela crossed her arms over her chest to indicate that she wasn't going to play games and that the answer better be a good one or she would do something that would make the hellhound there look like a lapdog.

"The exchange is that you kill the bitch once and for all."

"That's it?" Sam looked at the demon with a bewildered expression. The last time they had a sort of deal like that was when Crowley basically gave them the Colt to take out Lucifer and in the end it killed Ellen and Jo. From experience deals with demons were never a good idea and they always came to bite you in the ass.

"Did I stutter College Boy?" The crossroads demon sneered at Sam like he was an idiot. "Yes, we help you hide from the bitch so you can take her out." At the dubious expression that everyone except Angela was giving her, she continued, "What you think there is something else?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," Dean muttered.

The crossroads demon looked at Dean and with a wave of her hand slung him across the wall. As quickly as it started, it stopped and the demon found that she didn't have as much control as she thought. She turned to see Angela looking at her with a look that was a cross of defiance and being pissed off with one hand held outwards towards Dean. Her eyes were flickering golden orbs and they were dangerous. The demon couldn't help but smile, "So it is true. The defiance that began with Lilith and now shows with Lenya."

Angela said nothing but lowered her hand and lowered Dean to the ground. She kept her eyes on the demon as she lowered her arm and looked at the demon. "Is it special when it's always been there?"

The crossroads demon narrowed her eyes at Angela. "I am offering you a fighting chance. I know that you guard the Ashvins and that Lenya wants them."

"Newsflash: We already know that," Dean spat as he checked his person. He had a few bumps but nothing serious. He glared at the other demons there as he moved closer towards the group while avoiding the hellhound.

"And you should know puppy chow that what she wants, she eventually gets. Ask her. She knows." The demon gestured towards Angela.

"And when that happens usually comes with a price to her side," Angela replied as she gestured where she had given the demon named her scars. She gave a slow smirk as she said it. "And it's her game to use any and everything."

"Fine. You want the honest truth?" The demon looked at Angela with a pointed look. "That is the deal. We give you a chance and you kill that bitch Lenya. She's been insufferable since you murdered Alistair."

"He's no big loss," Angela countered smoothly to hide the fact that the mention of the name still sent an uncomfortable feeling down her spine. "And she was a bitch before he was disposed of so that reason for you… not really worth it."

The crossroads demon stepped closer until she was toe to toe with Angela. She stared at the woman before leaning in close and said in a low tone, "She knows that you seek the vision. She will have you followed until you make your move. When that happens…" The demon glanced at the twins.

"Is that a warning or a threat?" Angela stared at the demon in the eye. She stared long and hard at the demon.

The crossroads demon stared back and narrowed her eyes, "Consider it both because if you don't do this deal then I will be forced to take the Ashvins from you. There is no way that I am getting caught in the crossfire with this pissing match between you and queen bitch." She huffed a bit as she stared at Angela.

"Then we're going to have a problem."

The crossroads demons scoffed at that, "You know I thought you were the reasonable one." She took a step back. "Makes me regret this. Sic 'em boy."

The hellhound growled and was going to spring right at Dean. At that moment the glass door to the diner crashed and fell off its hinges as an abnormally large Rottweiler barged its way in and tackled the hellhound and grabbed the hell beast's neck in its powerful jaws. It was followed by three smaller dogs that were equally large and baring their teeth.

Angela spread her arms out delivered a hard punch across the face of the crossroads demon. She was ready for the counter and grabbed the demon into a headlock and pulled out her knife and held it to the demon's neck and looked at the others just as the Rottweiler snapped the neck of the hellhound. She asked the others, "Do any of you want to try your hand?"

The other demons looked at the dhampir holding their leader with a knife to her neck and flanked by four very pissed looking dogs and right behind them were the Winchesters ready to attack and so was the witch. The Ashvins were merely watching the scene and while they could grab them… it wasn't it worth it. The others fled in the blink of an eye leaving Angela standing there with the crossroads demon.

* * *

"Pretty rough tonight huh?"

Angela shifted on her feet as she surveyed the salvage yard. She glanced back to find Dean holding out a beer. "Rough enough to need a drink?"

Dean shrugged, "Only a beer since you're driving in the morning. Provided that you actually go to bed." He gave a slight grin and raised his brow a bit suggestively.

"I think that rule applies to you." Angela smiled back at Dean knowing what he was implying. "It's you and Bobby driving while I chill out in the back." She smiled to show her teeth, tempted to let her eye teeth elongate.

Dean chuckled at her retort. He teased, "Where you can use Sasquatch for a pillow? That went over well last time." He shrugged at her as he added, "I mean Sam got a new shirt out of the deal. He still has it."

Angela was trying hard not to laugh but it came out like a half smile. She remembered that ride out to the middle of the Texan desert. What really held her attention was that Sam still had the shirt she made him. True she had seen it when he fought her when Ares decided to 'have fun' but knowing that he still had it gave a pleasant feeling through her being. She also knew that he had the sweater she made him this past winter and he wore it when it was cold. She hummed and turned to look out at the darkness.

They had left the diner and hightailed it all the way to Sioux Falls only stopping to gas up. They weren't going to take chances even though there were measures to prevent being tracked by demons. It was late by the time they arrived at the yard and Bobby groused to them about what the hell was going on since Cerebus just up and left like there was no tomorrow leaving him with the other dog, the cat and one seriously Zen behaving Avian. They were lucky to be so close and Angela always felt more secure at the salvage yard than a motel. She certainly slept better at night.

Dean studied her as she thought about things knowing that she wasn't just out there for the quiet time. She was watching and being on guard. Kess was flying around and the dogs were patrolling. The place was safe for the most part especially considering that he knew there were traps of her own design and the kind that belonged in those action movies like Indiana Jones. It was why the twins had been forbidden and it was best not to go there unless she was with you though he suspected she had shown Bobby at least.

Dean had long accepted that there were things from her past that were not of the pleasant variety. Hell all of them could claim that. He was hardly the poster boy for pep talks of reassurance on that kind of thing. Yet he always believed that deep down a small part of his girl hated herself and felt that she was undeserving of anything good in her life. She had gotten better at not thinking that way but heck what he knew… it had to be serious stuff what Alistair and that bitch Lenya did to her. But he didn't like that it was hindering her from pursuing her relationship with Sam. It was a bit slow to his tastes and he got that she was the shy one about it. "Hey Angie… not to poke a bear with a sore head but… you still trying to convince Sam that you're no good?"

Angela turned to look at Dean. It surprised her that he asked but thinking about it, she didn't blame him for thinking that. "No. Well… Maybe. I don't know." She looked away feeling a little perturbed that he was calling her out and here she was acting like a child and pretty much pouting about it.

Dean felt bad for inciting that and tried to be reassuring, "I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I mean I'm glad you're actually doing whatever it is you're doing with Sam. I just can't help but wonder."

"I don't blame you. I mean I nearly fucked up with Madison and then… not doing enough to stop it." Angela gave a shrug as she hugged her arms at the shoulders. "I'm really new at this relationship thing, Dean. It's not the same as playing a mark because no feelings are involved."

"You've never been courted have you?" It felt weird to use that phrase but Dean figured it was better than anything he would have used.

"Once and it was a disaster. I gave up on it and dedicated my time and energy to the hunt." Angela thought about things for a moment and she wasn't sure if she should tell Dean this and the only other person she would tell was gone. She looked at him as she tried to decide whether or not to tell him.

Dean recognized the look right of the bat. It was one she got when she was trying to decide if what she wanted to say next was worth the effort. He doubted she would go to Sam about it since she was probably scared to ask his brother how he felt and she was probably afraid that she would scare him off. The least he could do was listen and then offer his opinion. "It's okay to tell me Angie." At the look he got from her he added, "I'm not uncomfortable about how you feel about Sam. I know I said a few things but I never was thinking about you. You're… you."

Angela studied the elder Winchester as she came to a decision. She looked at the ground and toed it with the tip of her boot. "It scares me this whole dating thing. And it doesn't help that my instincts are kicking in and makes me want to… do things."

"Do things? Like what?"

Angela continued to look at the ground as she played with the small pile of dirt she had made with her boot. "Don't tell me you didn't notice."

"Oh you mean that you sometimes look at Sam like you want to pounce on him but only when you are standing downwind? Yeah I noticed. Just didn't mention it." Dean shrugged at that to indicate it wasn't a big deal. He found it a little funny since Sam never seemed to notice unless he did and chose to ignore it. But he could see where her concern and hesitation was coming from. She did look like she was hunting and not to kill some fugly. "If it's an instinct thing and you want my opinion, I say go for it. But that's just me."

"But it's… it's like your porn at times."

"And I know you wouldn't do anything like that." Dean grinned more to tease her but he relented to show that he wasn't making fun of her. He sighed, "Angie, it's okay to have those kinds of feelings. Makes you human."

Angela huffed a little at that. It was a little reassuring but it didn't really assuage anything. What she really wanted to know was something she had to ask Sam and that was not going to happen anytime soon. "I suppose."

"I know I'm right. From experience," Dean grinned at her. "If it makes you feel better, resist the urge or keep doing what you've been doing. Either way I won't say anything."

Angela smiled at Dean, "Thanks big brother." She turned to look back out and then asked, "Is it right? Timing wise?"

Dean normally would have liked to have discussed her relationship with her and give advice but even he knew he was the last person on earth that would know anything about long term commitment. That was something he avoided like the plague. But he was astute enough to realize that she wasn't asking him because he was someone that wasn't Sam to discuss it but rather it was because she trusted him and his opinion. She didn't have the first damned clue and she was going to him for advice since in her view he had more experience than she. It was humbling but he didn't think he was the great authority on that.

Angela picked up on his hesitancy and said, "The reason I ask is well… on one level it is wrong because there are people out there in need of saving. And yet it feels right because…" She shrugged not sure which words would be adequate.

"It's right Angie," Dean asserted firmly after turning her to look her in the eye. "It is right and you wanna know why?" He paused to make sure she was listening to him before continuing, "It's right because it's a good thing and to get all Dear Abby on ya, it's right because it's the things that make you happy that see you through the nasty shit. Point is… you're happy with Sam. Just go with it."

"Even if the saying that it might be doomed from the start because it's in the middle of the Apocalypse?"

"Especially because of that," Dean asserted, "Look, I'm cool with it."

Angela looked at Dean. They had been through a lot together and she knew that Dean would tell it straight to her. Well after she badgered him when she wouldn't buy his bullshit. She raised her brow at his declaration, not sure if she should say anything.

Dean sighed while trying not to roll his eyes at her. "Angie… just go with it. It's okay and if you're not comfortable then keep doing what you're doing." He sighed and took another sip from his beer and turned to look out at the darkness.

Angela gave a slight smile as she took a sip of the beer that Dean brought her and turned to face the same direction he was facing. She grinned at Dean as she gave him a slight shoulder bump. It was her way of saying thank you and it lifted a small burden off of her shoulders on one thing. She stood there with Dean just surveying and making sure things were okay for the night.

* * *

 **A/N:** The going keeps getting rough and Angie and Dean have a nice chit chat like brother and sister. Keep watching for more of Vision of the Horse Lords...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Well I'll be damned if it isn't Bobby Singer. Should've known."

"Blow it out your ass Paul," Bobby groused as he rolled his chair up. He rolled right up to the man standing in front of his house almost glaring at the man and he stared up at the man.

The man Paul looked down at Bobby and gave a smile. "Seems you've gotten slow in your old age but then again age is a sign of wisdom."

"Still mumbling that hippy crap," Bobby groused back at Paul. "Tell me something: are ya still yapping about the energy of the universe?" The grousing turned to as near a smile that would ever come from the elder hunter.

"Don't knock the energy of the universe," Paul warned with a good natured look. He grinned at Bobby not at all put out that he was getting groused at. "After all in the end that is what we are. We are energy, just in different forms."

"And I'll give ya a different energy…"

Paul chuckled at Bobby before giving the hunter a pat on the shoulder. "And you've always had good energy in this form. Makes me wonder what you'll be in the next life." He laughed when Bobby muttered something about not believing in reincarnation and that dead was dead. It was the same back and forth they had been doing for years. He eased up a little and asked, "So you said that you had something for me?"

"More like I need information."

"Huh. Figured you would have done that yourself. Everyone knows Bobby Singer."

"This is different Paul."

Paul straightened out and his expression sobered a little. He looked at the group standing behind Bobby, taking in each one there. He briefly looked over the twins and kept the longest look on their guardian as she stood behind them but clearly in a protective stance with her arms ready to wrap around them. He was impressed that she stared at him in a challenging manner but it was clearly polite and she wasn't going to back down. He then looked at Bobby and said, "And it's all because some guy had my name and gave it to her." He pointed at the one standing guard over the twins.

Bobby hadn't given details about the name dropping so it was a bit of a surprise that Paul guessed correctly. And being one that would defend her, he covered, "I said that I knew someone for our little problem."

Paul gave a bemused smile at Bobby and replied, "You always were terrible about fibbing to me. You know as well as I that you wouldn't drop my name unless someone twisted your arm and I don't kiss and tell."

"I'm telling ya Paul that they came to me looking for an option and I figured you would know since you know more about that spiritual junk you've been trying to convert me to, especially what these kids are about." Bobby gestured at the twins that were staring at the scene with wide eyed wonderment. He had little idea that they were wondering about this whole thing having been told the story of Siddhartha that they had told his girl in their previous incarnation.

Paul knew that Bobby was just protecting who it was that had actually done the work of getting the name and trying to honor a promise that had been made years ago after what happened to the elder hunter's wife. He admired Bobby Singer despite his gruff manner and his willingness to put a shotgun round in your ass if you didn't get with the program. This time though was not the time to play coy as the expression went though he hardly doubted that it would apply here. "Bobby, I know that you didn't drop my name. Apart from you there is one other being capable of name dropping and I know for a fact he wouldn't give it unless he received a unique payment for it and you don't have the currency for it." He gave Bobby a slight smile.

"You doubting Bobby?"

"Dean."

Paul looked up and saw the slightly shorter of the two males as he challenged him for calling Bobby a liar. The taller one was trying to keep him from getting too upset. And he seemed to be the wiser one of the two at times or at least the less impulsive. He glanced at Bobby and walked forward and stopped in front of the Winchesters and looked at Dean and said, "It's not that I don't doubt Bobby. If I had, I wouldn't have trusted him with keeping my location a secret."

Paul then moved slightly to look at the taller one whom he surmised was Sam and continued, "And I know that Bobby would only say what he said to protect the one who would do the thing she would dislike to find me."

"Paul…" Bobby began.

Paul in the meantime had come to stand in front of Angela who had pushed the twins behind her after he started moving closer towards her. He looked at her, ignoring the twins and stared at her in the eyes and noted the wariness that she was expressing and couldn't help but be proud of it. He interrupted Bobby, "It's okay Bobby. In fact I've always wondered when it would be that the beloved of Parvati would find me." He looked her in the eye.

Angela had been watching the exchange with a wary eye ever since they arrived. The twins went in front of her but she was ready just in case and she had her chakram, knife and sword with her. It was probably overkill but considering the trouble they have had the last few days she wasn't going to take chances. She watched as Bobby went forwards to make the introductions and their interaction.

She trusted Bobby on this and in all honest truth she would have done the same thing. Of course she knew that he did it to protect her. The grizzled hunter protected her like a father would his daughter and he actually called her that after the whole thing with Karen and the dead rising. Even Karen said something similar; that she was the daughter she always wanted. It wasn't the first time that was said to her but it meant a lot more coming from Bobby and undead/dead Karen.

Watching Bobby and his friend allowed her to survey her surroundings without seeming to do so. There was something about Paul that she couldn't put her finger on. It was familiar like the familiar she sensed when they realized that they were on the scent of a horseman. She couldn't sense anything that was within the realm of threatening but given what had been happening she wasn't going to take chances.

It was disconcerting that Paul knew she had ties to the mother goddess and her response was to stare back at the man as he looked her in the eye. She wasn't intimidated easily by supernatural beings that were fairly powerful. Sure she could get a little concerned because they were powerful but she would stand up to them even under the threat of being smote. This was just another one of those things and with a guy that just didn't seem like a normal human.

Paul enjoyed the stare off as he looked at her. He grinned as finished staring at her and said, "And I am glad to help out." He glanced at Bobby and then back at Angela and eyed her like he would a prize sports player. He looked at her and asked, "So… did you pay the forfeit to get my name?"

"Yes," Angela replied with a pointed look.

Paul hummed as he looked at Angela. He noted how she kept the twins behind her in a protective gesture but they were peeking out and looking at him. "And what makes you think that I have what you seek?"

"My source has no reason to lie," Angela replied as she studied Paul. "He gave me what he could." She stared at Paul as if daring him to challenge that. "And it's not in his nature to lie about information being sought. It's bad for business."

Paul studied her and gave a slight nod. "Indeed it is. And a reasonable precaution considering what is at stake."

"So are ya gonna help or are ya gonna run yer trap about energy again?" Bobby turned around and groused at the fact that his girl was being inspected like she was a prize filly or something. And she wasn't that. This was why he didn't bother calling Paul.

"I'd love to Bobby," Paul replied as he turned to look at grizzled hunter. He gave an apologetic smile. "I just can't give what you are looking for."

"So yer bullshitting me about it being everywhere or it doesn't really exist because it changed for or something?" Bobby growled at Paul wondering if he should have brought his shotgun loaded with salt rounds. It would leave a nasty sting and he'd get some satisfaction at repaying a favor to the man.

"Nothing like that," Paul replied taking a step back. He pointed at Dean, "And I'm not jerking chains here. It's bad for karma and the energy of the universe anyway." He shifted on his feet to look at the Winchesters and the witch. "I can't give you the vision. It's not here and if it were, it would be difficult to obtain."

Bobby was ready to shoot something and he was wishing he had his shotgun with the salt packed rounds. He was going to say something but Haley beat everyone to the punch, "But you know where it is."

Paul looked at the witch. He was wondering why she was so quiet since he had heard things about the witch that traveled the country helping people. It was a strange thing to hear but he was in support of it. If you had a gift, use it for the good of people and not for selfish reasons. Well… it was okay to be a little selfish because if you didn't take care of yourself you couldn't care for the people you were serving. Looking at the witch he replied, "That is true. I do know where it can be found. So it is true that your source gave you what he could because I let it be so."

"And you had me keep a secret all these years when it was safe with that bastard?" Bobby looked like he was going to blow a head gasket.

Paul looked at Bobby and sighed slightly before explaining, "I gave my name to the Host for one reason only, Bobby Singer." He turned to look at the Winchesters, the witch and then finally Angela. "And that reason was should my beloved Shifa' need to know because of this."

The silence that followed was enough to be able to hear the proverbial pin drop. Both Winchesters were staring wide eyed and surprisingly calm. Haley had her mouth opening and closing like she wanted to say something but she couldn't. Bobby was looking like he had a prank played on him and it was one that invoked his wrath as he spat out, "Beloved, Shifa'?"

Paul smiled at Bobby. He had always liked the grizzled hunter and this was one of the reasons why. He nodded, "Yes. My beloved Shifa'." He turned to look at Angela who was looking at him with a bland expression except for the eyes. He chuckled, "Your eyes were always the most expressive, Shifa'."

Angela stared at the man called Paul. She heard what he said and it surprised her and she continued to watch, not saying anything as if it would indicate that it was a bad joke by him tripping up on his story. She felt her throat convulse since the way he was looking at her and the way he described the betrayal in her poker face told her that it was not a joke at her expense.

Paul watched as her expression didn't change but the realization was dawning on her. Of course it would be a shock and probably make her angry but he had his reasons. He gave a slight smile and continued, "So expressive and yet nothing compared to what I heard what happened in Maryland. From all accounts you have remembered your teachings."

"Now you're not making any sense," Bobby interjected.

"He's right," Dean finally spoke up, "Who the hell are you?"

"The better question is," Sam fired next, "Is how do you know it was Angie?"

Paul smiled as he looked at the witch and indicated that he was waiting for a question from her. She didn't give one and it seemed that the questions being asked were the ones she wanted to know. That and she was probably in shock or realized what was going on. Hunters always amused him when they realized things. He smiled at the group and replied, "First, I make perfect sense, Bobby Singer. It was perfect in the planning. As for the other two…"

"Lord Shiva."

Everyone turned to see Angela stepping forward away from the twins. It was okay since they were covered by the dogs that gathered. She came to stand in front of Paul and peered at him to study him. Paul merely grinned and said, "Still trying to figure things out? Perhaps this will help."

There was a slight fluttering and Paul's face was replaced by one that Angela would recognize anywhere. She could the changes that had been made and how it wasn't too different. She blinked and took a step back. "Lord Shiva."

Paul smiled and said, "Yes. I am Lord Shiva, the Destroyer." He couldn't help but chuckle, "Oh Shifa' there is much I wish to find out from you and I will do what I can to help you regarding the vision." He reached out and with the back of his first two fingers he stroked her cheek. "You came for the location and I will give it to you."

* * *

"I warned you that threatening her was a mistake."

Greta scowled at her boss as she looked at the injuries she sustained. They were more to inflict pain rather than kill and it was to drive a point home. She didn't think that she met someone who could be that… resourceful. She poked at a particularly nasty slice in the middle of a bruise and hissed from it. She couldn't believe that it hurt as much as it did.

Crowley smiled slowly as he watched Greta poke at the injuries she sustained. No doubt they were going to take a while to heal. "I did tell you cooperation was the best bet."

"Alright you can gloat all you want," Greta hissed. She looked at her injuries and gestured at them, "How in the hell do they hurt this bad? She wasn't even using iron!"

Crowley sighed as he listened to Greta complain. He couldn't help but be proud though. After all he was just as familiar with his sweetheart's exploits as was that overbearing bitch Lenya was. It was just a matter of keeping abreast of what was going on. True he said he was taking an extended vacation after he gave the Hardy Boys the Colt but he couldn't resist the summons she gave him. He absently rubbed his forearm and smiled slowly in contentment.

"I don't understand how you can enjoy this. I'm the one that's risking my neck to keep you informed what queen bitch is doing," Greta pointed out looking put out at everything.

Crowley looked at his employee with a bored expression, hiding the fact that he was annoyed from having been interrupted by one of the few intimate moments in his life. He knew that the rabble wouldn't understand the unique position he had been put into with regards to his sweetheart. They didn't bother learning the intricacies and the details that would make anyone swoon. All they heard were the stories and they were terrified of them like little children.

Greta was more annoyed at being hurt and frustrated that her demon abilities were not working like they should be. Yeah she crossed a line by giving the do this or I will hurt you line and she ended up getting caught, her hellhound dead and she had a bunch of cowards working for her. And her boss had the nerve to sit there looking like everything was fine. It wasn't fine. "This isn't funny."

"It's hilarious," Crowley retorted with a smug expression, taking delight in the pain the demon was experiencing. "It's hilarious because like a moron you decided to annoy the one person capable of killing that skank. And now you have to pay the piper so to speak."

"Alright I get it that I shouldn't have done that."

"Should have is the key phrase and you did. And now it will make things difficult when I really have to ally with her."

Greta groused. She didn't like that she was being punished for being what she was. And it wasn't like the Malachi was going to be nice about it. Hell she picked up on the fact that it was a deal of sorts. "You want to ally with the one thing that knows how to torture and kill us?"

Crowley looked at the scandalized look on Greta's face. He repressed a sigh. They would never understand what he had figured out so long ago. It was all business and on his end to have a good deal was to keep certain conventions going. It gave the illusion of control on some level and it kept everyone happy. The other thing was that she, his sweetheart, was not going to be like any other mark. She was a dealing devil after all; he made her on that level. "You ever hear the phrase keep your friends close but your enemies closer?"

"Letting her slice me is hardly keeping her close."

"No that's your incompetence at dealing with a fellow dealing devil."

"What?" Greta blinked to determine if she heard that right. There was no way that the Malachi was a dealing devil. That was almost unheard of.

Crowley grinned, "Oh yes. She is a broker." He got a perverse pleasure at the shock that continued on Greta's face. "How do you think I became King of the Crossroads? I know things. I know her. And sad to say that Sandra learned that the hard way when the moose shot her with the Colt." He ignored the hiss at the mention of the Colt. "She is a dealing devil and she would have succeeded in the most daring of all. She would have taken that contract from Lilith."

"That's insane!"

"Pure tactics," Crowley corrected. "It's the reason why you and the other fodder will never be where I'm at. That is real initiative in sales."

Greta snorted at that. She couldn't believe she was being compared to someone who would rather kill her kind than make a deal. "Doesn't answer why you want to play nice with her."

"Everything has to be spelled out for you doesn't it?" Crowley lifted his arms in exasperation. It was a wonder that he got anything done. Well to be fair Greta did her job and did it well. She just didn't understand what it meant with regards to his sweetheart.

"All I see is that you're trying to curry favor with her by offering her a chance to have a distraction and not even trying to get something in return." Greta glared at Crowley. It was more because of her injuries and less that she was annoyed by the fact that they were even considering this.

"Did it ever occur to you that by giving a favor, she would owe a favor?" Crowley watched as the look of confusion crossed Greta's face. It was one thing to solidify the deals and such but it was another thing entirely when it came to something like this. "No? Well let me make it clear: You and I both know that my sweetheart would never enter a deal with a demon. At least not in the traditional sense."

"But why do you call this a deal?"

"Like I said, give a favor and she'll owe a favor." Crowley smiled in pleasure on how that conversation would play out since he was going to have to do things himself. "If there's one thing I know about her, it's that she has a strong sense of honor. She wouldn't go back on her word even if it was a demon. An honest broker if you will."

"And what makes you think she'll go for that?"

"She keeps options open," was all Crowley was going to say on the matter. Since Greta screwed up, he was going to have to take matters into his own hands. "Now run along and keep that bitch Lenya happy with whatever she wants you to do. And don't try to antagonize my sweetheart again. Just watch her."

Greta grumbled at the fact that she was being talked down to like a child. She rubbed her arm and turned with a sullen expression away from the King of the Crossroads and went to go do the job that she was supposed to do. She didn't like Lenya either which was why she agreed to watch her movements and report to Crowley. She didn't get why Crowley was so interested until he explained that Lenya was on orders from Lucifer. That was like taboo to her but she didn't say anything. She certainly didn't get why Crowley was being persistent in keeping an eye on the Malachi. True he had explained the whole owing a favor but she figured he was obsessed with her. It was not going to end well. But she was loyal to him; a dangerous thing to be as a demon but she was loyal.

Crowley watched Great leave. He knew she wouldn't get it since she only saw the obvious but she was good at her job and understood the value of information. It was why he kept her as his right hand even when Lilith was on the scene. She understood the any means necessary but she didn't get why he had a sort of soft spot for things like Puppy Division. They were about as harmless as cherubs but they got the job done and they were happy worker bees.

Turning away from the door, he walked over to where he had his ornate bowl to make his phone calls. There were other things there and he knew exactly what he wanted. Besides it had been awhile since he had a decent conversation with her. And it wasn't like it was going to be anything but physical. He rather enjoyed it.

The nice thing about the dream realm was that you could find whoever you were looking for but it was much more entertaining when you did it while the person was awake. They looked like spaced out idiots to everyone watching but it certainly got the point across at times. Plus it was always fun to leave her upset. So he decided to pay a visit and not let the Hardy Boys see him. It would be fun.

It certainly was worth it when he noted her reaction upon spotting him just standing there next to the Winchesters and they weren't batting an eye. He had to hand it to her that she knew how to compose herself and pretend nothing was wrong and she managed to excuse herself. He expressed his pleasure, "It's so nice you decided to take time and talk to me."

"You dropped in and how did you find me?"

"My secret love."

Crowley couldn't help but grin as he watched his sweetheart cross her arms over her chest and glare at him. He wondered if he would be lucky to get her to hurt him again. If that happened, he would be a happy demon. "You look adorable when you pout."

"What the hell do you want Crowley?"

Crowley knew he had her attention. That saying about doing it yourself if you want it done right really was a gem. He looked at her and noted her posture. He knew she was getting annoyed with him. That would make getting his agenda across all the better. He grinned and started, "Well…"

* * *

 **A/N:** So Paul is Lord Shiva! Did anyone see that coming? Looks like Crowley threw in his hat. Keep watching for more of Vision of the Horse Lords...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"So where exactly is this vision… thing?"

Shiva looked glanced over where Angela was sitting with the twins. She was instructing them in a question they had asked and it was an attempt to process seeing him again. Her relationship with him and his wife was unique in that she had a deep affection that was unlike that of any relationship she had with her adoptive godly family or anyone else she had met. It was a connection that she was beginning to understand but was plagued by the circumstances of the moment.

At that moment the twins let out a shout of laughter. It was most unusual since they were somber and quiet while they had been with them. Everyone turned to see Angela smiling at them as she watched them laugh. Shiva couldn't help but hum a chuckle, "Seems that Shifa' is working with her gift. Bringing light where it has previously died, not shone or makes what exists brighter." He got up and moved to go see to the twins.

The others watched as the god moved over to join Angela with the twins and noted that she stood respectfully while the twins moved towards the god and gave respectful bows before he put his hands on their shoulders like a father would his sons. It gave the impression he was a very touchy feely god especially when he looked at Angela and cupped and rubbed her cheek. What surprised Dean was that Sam didn't get into one of his urges to tear the guy a new one.

There wasn't much time to say anything about it since the group started walking back to join them. Shiva was the last to join them and was smiling as the twins took a seat near Bobby's feet. Shiva couldn't help but grin, "Well at least I know that their natural tendencies haven't been interrupted. My beloved wife had spoken of such when she set me her message."

"But…" Sam looked at everyone and then decided to go with it, "I thought you were defending Mt. Kalaisa and that it was under attack?"

"Unfortunately that is true Sam," Shiva replied with a look of sorrow. "And even though the inner sanctum is one of the more secure places in the world, it is a risk to take the twins there before they have a chance to come into their powers."

"What is so special about them?" Dean asked the question but wasn't quite sure about the details. "I mean I get that they are supposed to be the healers to the gods or something like that but… they're kids… human."

"As is it always was to be," Shiva replied. "Nasatya and Dasra were born human to a godly father and a human mother and blessed with the gift to ease suffering and start the path of healing. In time it was discovered they could heal the gods but they are neutral beings at best. Unfortunately at a young age…"

"They could be corrupted," Sam pointed out, "It's why the demons want them."

"It's easy to corrupt a purpose before maturity," Shiva agreed, "And such a thing can disrupt the karmic circle."

Angela knew that this kind of talk was to frustrate mostly Dean and possibly Bobby and eventually everyone. It was not something easily understood nor for the faint hearted. She interrupted, "The point is that the vision is what will… help them mature. Then they will be okay."

"Simply put, Shifa'," Shiva agreed, not at all put out that she had interrupted him. She understood her companions quite well. "But essentially correct."

"And where are we supposed to find the vision?" Dean was willing to give a little even though the whole thing sounded like that new age hippie crap mingled in with the destiny crap. His willingness was mostly because he trusted Angela's need.

"It is kept safe in a place where dwells those that are considered abominations but there is a catch to it and that is that it can only be retrieved by someone that understands the nature of the horse lords." Shiva looked at the group and then at Angela and continued, "Basically a healer."

"Figures," Dean snorted. "And let me guess, it's a bunch of tests or something like the frigging Gauntlet."

Typically it wasn't a good idea to get too riled up especially in front of a being that was capable of turning you into jelly because then you said something that could be insulting and it might be your last. It was a typical thing about the Winchesters and Dean in particular and it was a wonder that they lasted as long as they had minus the times they did die and were brought back. Angela knew how they felt and could be accused of the same thing but even she knew how far to go and with Dean's increasing agitation, it could be taken the wrong way.

Shiva understood the situation perfectly; he wasn't blind to the fact that his Shifa' was cared for by these very people siting with him. "Not necessarily a test but the need of a necessary quirk of healers. The Ashvins are healers to the gods but they are healers and the main truth is that healers are born, not made."

"Is this your way of saying that Angie has to find it?" Bobby looked at everyone else since they were looking at him at what he said. He shrugged saying, "What? We all know it's a nice way of saying he wants Angie to do it and no use denying it. She can heal."

Angela studied the group with a somber expression well aware that it scrutinizing and like the look that Sam disliked since nothing of her thoughts were showing. It was a good thing since she suspected that was what Shiva was getting at. The Hindu pantheon was nearly centered around the energy of the universe; the new age stuff that appealed to the health nuts that did yoga but didn't understand the deeper indications of it truly.

Shiva looked at Bobby and replied, "Preferably I would like that Bobby but in all honesty any healer can find it. It is all a matter of being able to channel the natural talent. Even those with barely a measurable whisper, the kind that would be mistaken for luck can find it. Also those that are in tune to the energies of the world." He looked at Haley with a knowing look.

Haley tried not to look like she wasn't surprised but in truth she wasn't. Juju witches were very in tune with the world around them and they did believe in spirits of the earth and sky and the secrets associated with that. To top it off her Celtic heritage drew upon the teachings of the Druids which also spoke of drawing illumination from the energies of the world. She wasn't a healer but she was in tune with the energies that were associated with the healers that had been born and lived throughout the centuries. Her father's tribe's shaman had the healer gift and was very in tune with the spirit realm. She had seen him wage spiritual warfare with the dark ones.

Looking at the group and then at the god, she asked, "So you think that someone like me could find it?"

"It goes without saying," Shiva replied in acknowledgement of Haley's heritage. "Followers of Hindu, true followers, have respected the closeness in beliefs of the juju and Celts."

That was all fine and dandy to Dean but it didn't quite answer a question that had been gnawing at him. It was also one that had been gnawing at Sam who asked in a quiet and polite tone, "Is there a reason why you can't just… do what a god does and just get it and give it to the kids. Wouldn't that be easier?"

Shiva gave a smile and replied, "That would be easier, Sam Winchester. But unfortunately it doesn't work that way. I know general location but specifics I can't do."

"Then what good are you?" Dean glared at the god, clearly fed up with all of the hoops that people were going to have to go through and he was tired of it happening to people closest to him. When that happened they usually got the got the short end of the stick.

"Dean," Angela's quiet voice cut in. She gave him a look that said he needed to calm down. She glanced at Shiva who was merely staring at her. It was bland but she knew that he was waiting for her to speak. "He can't just… zap it here. It's because he wasn't responsible for hiding it."

Dean waved at her, "Angie, please don't try to justify…"

"She not ya idjit," Bobby interrupted. Like Angela, he realized what was going on and when he looked at the twins, he saw what the god was getting at. "She's trying to tell ya that Paul here," he was going by what he knew him as, "Paul here can't find it because he doesn't know the exact location. He knows the general area but not the specifics."

"And that's not very confidence building for a god."

"Like everything else," Shiva replied looking at Dean, "There are rules pertaining to the gods. The Ashvins are the healers of the gods and the horse lords of the Hindu pantheon. They are human and hence it made sense that the gods not be able to interfere. Plus what is knowledge and enlightenment worth if it isn't earned?" He looked at Angela and stared at her in the eye.

Angela stared back, knowing that eventually it would be up to her. It was nice to know that Haley could find the vision but being who she was, it was her responsibility since she made that decision to look for it. And to do that meant that she would have to walk the old paths that she had learned those many years ago. "It isn't given but earned," she replied in agreement. She looked at Dean and added, "The gods are typically not supposed to interfere. Maybe a helping nudge. Hibah?"

It was a subtle clue and Dean got it. He wasn't happy about it especially after looking at his brother. To him, Sam looked like he was particularly defeated and by something that wasn't going to be a simple fix. Then again nothing ever was and it was one more thing interfering with whatever it was they called this relationship. That and trying to figure what to do about the stopping the Apocalypse… he was fast running out of optimism and it had decreased since they learned that God was not going to help them out on this one.

Glancing at Sam, Dean got his cue that showed reluctance but willingness to go through with it. Nodding he said, "Okay then but what does it mean in the big picture?"

"We find it and the twins become the horse lords." Angela offered a wan smile more to try and be reassuring but no one was completely buying it. At least to those that had been in that situation before. She offered a shrug, "It was generous enough that Lord Shiva will give us the general area."

"Not really. My generosity will be to send you there, which I will. It is the least I can do, Shifa'," Shiva corrected. "There is one other matter though."

Angela looked at the god. She didn't have to ask to know what he meant. She knew it was going to be a ton of questions from everyone else but… She gave a nod. "Of course."

* * *

"You shouldn't be worried."

Dean looked at the kid that was staring at him. "Why shouldn't I be, kid?"

"Dasra."

"What?"

"It's Dasra."

Dean blinked a moment as it became clear as to how similar the response was to what Sam would give. Taking a look at the kid, he noticed that he had a similar demeanor to his brother. "Okay, Das."

Dasra looked at Dean with a narrowed look before morphing it into a look that said it was acceptable and it changed into a boyish grin. "That's acceptable."

"Good, cause I wasn't gonna stop calling ya that."

"You mean once you remembered which twin I was."

Dean looked at Dasra and saw the playful expression on the kid's face. He grinned at him and gave him a shoulder pat, "Not bad."

Dasra nodded in approval of the assessment. He was quiet for a moment but then said, "You should smile more often. You will be less sad if you do."

Dean raised his brow and looked at Dasra. He knew that they were supposed to be healers and they did have a tendency to pick up on sadness and pain. He didn't understand the whole thing about the vision and he didn't exactly like the idea of forcing the twins to grow up faster than they should. And he was sure that Angela didn't like it either but she was going through with it. "Why do you think that?"

"You hide it well but you are sad and you are losing faith."

"Don't tell me you've been talking to the angels now."

Dasra studied Dean and replied, "Technically yes, since the Malachi of Absolution travels with us and is mine and my brother's temporary guardian." He raised his brow to challenge Dean to challenge that. He then said, "I don't have to talk to her or to you to know that what happened in heaven wasn't the best of things to happen."

Dean looked at Dasra. He wasn't sure about how comfortable he was about the kid knowing that he was fast losing to hope that they could fix this. Truth was he was losing it but it wasn't gone. And he had his reason for it. He was silent as he studied the kid for a moment before asking, "Is this part of that energy of the universe thing?"

"More or less."

Dean scoffed at that, "Great."

"It is not a bad thing, Dean."

"Try telling that so someone who cares."

"I am." Dasra waited until Dean was looking at him before continuing, "You care."

Dean looked away and sighed. He started walking through the property that was Paul's house or rather Shiva… That was really weird thinking about it. He stopped before he got too far and turned to look at Dasra who had been following at a respectful distance. "What makes you think that?"

"Because you still have hope."

"Thought you said I was losing it."

"Faith and hope are not the same but rather parts of a whole. Three to be exact." Dasra held up three fingers to emphasize his point. He waited to see if Dean was going to say something. When he didn't, he continued, "They are the oldest known things in the world. The very foundation on what drives people to do the things they do and why they are the most unique thing in all of creation." He lowered his hands and folded them in front of him.

"Well forgive me but it sounds like new age hippie crap," Dean replied with a polite smile.

"It's very old Dean. You've had it since you were a child. So has your brother, Sam and even the one you call sister has it. All three to be exact." Dasra shifted on his feet and lowered his hands and began to draw with his arm movements and hands. "The oldest and simplest of knowledge is that all beings are connected and the one thing that connects us is energy. Energy is life and without it we cease to function but that is only the mechanics, a small part." He shifted again to change position. "A person is the embodiment of all that he is; his choices, his feelings, his life experiences. This is where the oldest of all things comes from."

Dean watched as Dasra went into his whatever it was. He had to admit it was a bit hypnotic and if it were a woman doing it, he would be gone in terms of jumping bones. As it were, it was a kid doing it and he was pretty good. "And what are they?"

"You are familiar with it," Dasra replied in a calm tone. He turned so he was looking at Dean in the eye. "The book called the Bible speaks of it. Two are faith and hope. Both similar but different.

"Faith is belief even when you can't see it. Energy can't be seen but it manifests in different forms; you eating pie, taking care of Baby or other things. Hope is like courage; staying true when everything else falls. Even the smallest chance keeps it alive. This you have."

Dean made a slight sound at that. He wasn't sure about all the mumbo jumbo but he had been around Angela long enough to know that she held wisdom in the words she gave him. It was only because she didn't feel she had a better way to explain it; it was the best way she knew. But he got a feeling that the kid was onto something. "What do you mean?"

Dasra paused in his motions and straightened out. He turned to look at Dean and replied, "Hope, Dean. You have it. Your belief in yourself and your efforts may be diminishing but you have hope. You see a chance even if it may be the worst thing you can think of and you see others who see a chance."

"Sounds like the same thing to me." Dean crossed his arms while trying not to be mean with the scoffing and jokes.

"It takes a while to understand it. The Malachi does though." Dasra paused a moment and then decided to say what he wanted to say, "She has faith in you and your brother. She believes that you will find a way. She has hope that not all is lost and that there are others who believe that there is a chance." He looked at Dean and finished, "You think there is a chance."

Dean huffed a bit and looked away for a moment. He didn't think he could do it but he still thought there was a chance. Part of that was because she believed there was. It was hard not to and she didn't try to push it but she tried. "And is this what makes you think that this idea will work? You losing your childhood?"

"It would have happened within a few years. It's just faster. But we understand and we are okay with it."

Dean nodded at that though he still didn't like the idea of it. "But you're kids."

"Kids who have lived a long time and over and over again. Some memories are clear. All part of reincarnation." Dasra shrugged at that. "Just because things change doesn't mean that it's bad. Each moment spent with you and the others is a memory that is cherished. It leaves its mark in some form or another."

Dean peered at Dasra, "That's pretty deep for you kid."

"Too many lives."

Dean couldn't help but smirk and he ruffled the kid's hair. "You're not bad Das." He paused a moment and then asked, "So what's the last thing Angie is all about?"

Dasra smirked at Dean and beckoned him to come down to whisper. He made sure that no one was listening before telling Dean what he pretty much knew and then some. It had him surprised but also curious and asked for more.

In the meantime Sam was cooling his heels mostly examining what was in Paul or rather Shiva's house. And it felt weird even thinking in those terms since the god had things that were very human. His eyes lighted on the book case that was full of books that could rival Bobby's. It was just odd since he was used to supernatural beings, most of them, being ass hats or dicks. He was okay with Shiva but he found him odd and it had him wondering about Angela and her relationship with the god.

"You're just like Dasra. He liked dusty old tomes too."

Sam looked at Nasatya who was staring at him looking annoyed that he was stuck with a bookworm. He could have sworn he was looking at a miniature Dean. Was it a coincidence? He was not going to go down that route since stranger things have happened. He merely stared, not sure what to say since he pretty much got that what happened next depended upon whether or not Angela was ready to use her super sniffer.

He knew that Dean thought he was nuts for being pretty Zen with everything. Maybe he was but he just didn't see how it should bother him. Maybe on the front that they were going to force two kids to grow up faster than they should. Yeah that was sucky. But other things… he knew that Angela wouldn't have gone to Parvati unless she needed help and he knew how stubborn she was in asking for it. Truth was he didn't blame her for that and she was fond of reminding him and Dean multiple times that she had taken care of herself before she met them. It was enough to make him wonder if she was better off not knowing them.

"That is stupid you know."

Sam looked at Nasatya who had shifted on his feet. "Excuse me?"

"Your thoughts; the whole is she better off thing… stupid," Nasatya replied while pantomiming to make a point. At Sam's look he said, "Seriously you are like a big neon sign." He waved his hands to indicate a large sign.

That wasn't the first time Sam heard that. Angela would say that all the time when he was lost in thought. "What?"

Nasatya sighed more in annoyance. "And Dasra said you were the smart one but I guess college stewed your brains." He looked at Sam and repeated himself, "Your thoughts project like neon billboard sign like. And I don't mean your face."

Sam blinked at that more because a ten year old had just insulted him and also managed to convey that he knew what his thoughts were. The first few retorts he killed because it sounded childish and would have made him look stupid arguing with a ten year old. Finally he said, "Not the first time someone said that."

"Then listen to her. And get better at reading the signs." Nasatya sighed wondering what his brother was thinking when he suggested that they make the Winchesters understand. He wanted to give them a kick in the pants, mostly with Sam since it was amusing but boring and old. No doubt Dean felt the same as well. It was funny seeing Sam look at him like he couldn't believe he said that. "Seriously you need to watch her. It's all out there."

Sam watched as Nasatya waved his arm in a manner that Dean would when he was teasing him about his sort of relationship with Angela. It hit a nerve on that level but he wasn't going to take it out on a kid even if he had an old soul or whatever it was that it was called. He did manage to get out, "Don't talk about her like that."

"Seriously? You are concerned about that? I'd think you'd be more concerned about taking another step. Be assertive."Nasatya put his hands on his hips and made a slight sound, "Come on. It's not that hard to see you two like each other."

"And this is not something I want to discuss with a ten year old."

"Well technically…"

"Don't start there."

Nasatya sighed while grinning. He had Sam's attention and while it was fun to poke at Sam, he knew he promised his brother and he was honoring what Lady Parvati and Lord Shiva asked them to do. He just wanted a little fun. "Look I'm not gonna explain the synergy-energy thing. You seemed to get it and if you want to know, Das can explain it. He's better at it."

"So you want to poke at my private business then."

"Hard not to when it's screaming at me," Nasatya shot back with a smirk. He rather liked Sam. "But I've got to do this right otherwise Das would kick my ass. So here's the deal with Angie…"

* * *

 **A/N:** So it seems there is another hoop to jump through to get to the vision and the twins are up to their antics. Keep watching for more Vision of the Horse Lords...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The air was clean. The sky was clear. There were a couple of birds but slowly the sound faded until there was nothing except the flowing of water. But that water was not water at all…

"You remember well. All life stems from energy. It is in everything that exists. It binds the elements together."

Angela shifted position as she maneuvered her body through the exercises that Shiva had taught her. She didn't look away but looked forward as she heard the gentle musings of his teachings. After basically stating that she was going to find the vision, she went about retraining herself in the ways of meditation and the lessons from Shiva, the Mendi and even what Setna had taught her. She understood the gist of what Shiva was getting at and it was his way of telling her that she really needed to be in better touch with the sum of all her parts and that included being a healer.

It wasn't like she ignored it. She did acknowledge it since she did manage to heal Bobby's stab wound and that was only because she knew she could. She just didn't see how she could be given that kind of gift with all the horrible things that she had done and been involved with. She tended to ignore the fact that she had been born with it but mostly because of that. And she knew that there was something different about her from the other healers she had come across.

 _Well aingeal there are healers and there are_ healers _. There are major differences and it's all about how they use their gifts._

She believed him and found that in the book he had given her when he came to see her. That didn't mean that she was a complete believer in that. She did respect it and she respected those that kept that connection to the spirit realm or whatever they called it. She had so since the day she learned that she could see the reapers.

Taking controlled breaths, Angela adjusted her stance before slowly moving her foot forward and placing it on the wire that she had been walking and standing on the last maybe twenty or so minutes. One thing she learned was that time became irrelevant when you were seeking the calm needed to achieve perfect balance.

Balance… That was something she tried teaching Sam when he was on his quest to save Dean from his deal. It was something she had learned when her father started teaching her how to be a hunter. He believed that it wasn't just pulling the trigger but that you had to learn the logistics; you needed both if you were to be an effective hunter. That was before her life became messed up, after she lost her father. Yet she still managed to keep that lesson and she didn't stray too far down the slippery slope; she came back and because she asked for help.

She shifted and spun on the ball of her foot. It was a feat that would have high wire artists green with envy. For a novice it was agony. For someone who hadn't done it in a while it was painful but she easily ignored it as she meditated. It became irrelevant.

"Energy binds the elements, the glue that holds all things together," Shiva said as he walked beside her.

"Ethereal energy," Angela replied as she went into another posture. "Like all things are composed of matter, that matter is held together by energy."

Shiva nodded as he watched her. On the wire, it made her a head taller than he was but then again the wire was suspended only a foot off the ground. Yet the posture was the same a person suspended a hundred feet above ground. "True. When something changes, it is merely the energy shifting into another form."

Angela moved her arms and finished her movement. She was on the balls of her feet on the wire. She brought her hands together and then pulled them apart to reveal a circle of light forming between them. She held that pose but it wasn't stable.

At that moment a ball of energy came towards her. It was more instinct that she expanded her arms and made the circle of light expand. It was just in time to deflect the energy being hurled at her but it knocked her off balance and off the wire. She landed flat on her feet on the ground and fell backwards more from the unstable landing than the force. She sat up and gave a frustrated sigh, "Dammit."

"That was better than last time," Haley said as she walked forwards holding her hand up and playing with another energy ball before dissipating it. Her hand was still glowing slightly when she extended her hand towards Angela to help her to her feet. "But you fell off this time."

Angela made a slight face as she put her hand into Haley's glowing one. It was a sign of trust since it was one of those things that could burn you if you pissed off the witch or didn't know how to handle it. She stood up and dusted herself off, "More likely because you threw a harder punch than the last time. And that's fine. I'd rather get as near to the real thing as possible. It's good practice, Hale." She smiled at the witch.

Haley looked at Angela with a raised brow. It seemed that instead of getting better, Angela was getting worse. She had noticed it when she started this throwing random balls of energy at her while she was meditating on a tight rope. It had her puzzled since she knew the dhampir was very in control of her natural abilities. Here it seemed that… she wasn't sure how to describe it and it made her nervous about what was going to happen when they did head out since they still had demons on their asses.

Angela hadn't failed to notice the look on Haley's face as she was helped up. She looked at the witch and said, "Well at least I know it'll be okay."

"I knocked you off. No one knocks you down," Haley protested.

"Ask Sam. He'll tell you different." Angela gave a reassuring smile and patted Haley on the shoulder. "It'll be fine Haley. I haven't done the wire in a long time. It's only an exercise." She glanced behind the witch and then added, "Besides I think you're not too bad. I think you've had practice chasing hunters like Dean." She gestured with her eyes."

Haley turned to see Dean with one of the twins. She turned to look back at Angela only to receive a gesture that it was okay. She didn't want to but at Angela's prompting she turned and headed towards Dean. It made her nervous but she got the feeling that Angela wanted to be alone on this one.

Angela watched Haley head towards Dean. It was no secret about those two. She picked up on it when Dean would light up when the witch called or more recently started doing video chats. She knew it was something more but whether or not they saw it was their issue. She would just prefer to give them the time they needed.

"Your ability to be reassuring is as strong as ever especially when you are losing what you had."

Angela sighed when she heard Shiva speak. She turned towards the god and replied, "I know what I'm doing Lord Shiva."

Shiva shook his head, "I don't doubt that. You've always done what you perceive as to be right."

Angela sighed as she looked at the ground and shook her head, "Not everything." She looked up at the god and continued, "And I know that I am not getting to where I need to be to find the vision. Don't try to butter me up. I know that last one knocked me flat on my ass and it wasn't even half speed. I can't summon the Mendi. Not like I once did."

"You doubt your path."

"No." Angela shook her head as she said it. She started pacing to work out the tender spots on her feet along with the cramps. "It's not my path I doubt, Lord Shiva. I know my path is the one of the warrior and more specifically the one of the Malachi, the chosen protector of man. I doubt my abilities trying to complete that path."

Shiva studied Angela as she started pacing and stretching out her muscles. It wasn't that she couldn't do it. He had seen her and taught her everything about his meditations and his wife taught the Mendi. She was right in that it was doubt and it really wasn't the fact that she wasn't sure of her path. "What about it, Shifa'?"

"Like I said, my abilities within that path."

Shiva looked at her before moving up behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders. It was a mark of trust she had for him and not because he was a god. He knew she didn't give her trust to powerful supernatural beings lightly and even if she worked with them, there was always wariness and trust issues. She had come to trust him and at a difficult point in her life. That was a feat in of itself and was one of the reasons why he could smile at her and often appear jovial much to anyone's surprise.

He cupped her shoulders and let his thumbs rub gentle circles on them. It was fairly intimate but it wasn't like what most people thought. "You feel out of focus."

Angela felt the god behind her and touching her. Normally she would have reacted and violently but this was different. It was hard to describe but the closest she could get to was that it felt like touching an angel's grace. "It's everything that's happening," she admitted. She closed her eyes and then opened them slowly and looked ahead. "I'm not pretending the Apocalypse isn't happening since it's right here in front of me. But it's the fact that… I want it to end but not the way that the angels and demons want it."

"Because there is always a chance to do something different," Shiva spoke softly and in her ear.

"We have literally a snowball's chance going against the 'master plan.'" Angela closed her eyes and began breathing in the manner she had been taught in meditation while focusing on Shiva's ministrations. "It bothers me that one of the brothers will have to be a vessel and if either agree to me, they would have to fight me."

"But that doesn't bother you," Shiva replied, almost crooning as he moved his hands down to her upper arms.

"No. I would rather not them fight each other."

"And yet you know that deep down, they wouldn't be happy with that choice because whoever it is would be going against you." Shiva lowered his hands and then began to walk around Angela like he was inspecting her. He watched her breath in and out with her eyes closed. "You know what it means to sacrifice for the greater good. It is something you have done all your life. You understand it better than even the most dedicated of warriors."

"If crisis is not averted then all suffer."

"All life is suffering according to Buddha." Shiva paced around Angela. Occasionally he adjusted a strand of her hair. "But it is temporary, conditional, compounded by other things, which leads to the second…"

"That to understand suffering, one must find the cause of that suffering. We continually crave for something outside ourselves to make us happy. To know is to begin the means of ending what causes that suffering." Angela kept her eyes closed as she breathed in and out. She started letting her arms move in the formations she had been taught.

Shiva nodded his approval as he watched her. "And through diligent practice, we can put an end to that suffering; the end of that chase for what we crave."

"But it comes to nothing if we don't live and walk the path. It is one thing to know doctrine but another to live and breathe it."

Shiva nodded as he came to stand behind her shoulder. "In Hindi, there are different paths that define the core of a person. You walk the path of the warrior but not just any warrior. There are two sides to everything, the light and dark."

"But not everything is definitive."

Shiva shook his head as he started pacing again, "No, it isn't. But they are extremes and they exist within the context of the world. And in between are those that walk the path and it is shaped and defined by the choices that are given to them." He came to stand in front of her and saw that she had formed the Mendi and was holding it. "You are a warrior. That is your path. Protector is your calling. If you cannot protect, you teach those able to do so. It is not an easy path since there are those that wish to thwart you or make you suffer."

Shiva watched as Angela maneuvered the formed Mendi. He was impressed with what he was seeing. "You fight a war that few are capable of seeing through to the end but what you leave behind… it is a legacy. To conquer others is to know power. To conquer yourself is to know the way."

* * *

"How is it that you know Lord Shiva?"

Bobby looked at the twins that were seated at his feet. They were an interesting pair since they had wandered off with Sam and Dean and then they came back and he hadn't seen nor heard from those idjits. He knew they were still around the property since they were just in the dark as he was about this whole vision thing and they wouldn't leave Angela alone with whatever it was she had to do. He looked at them and replied, "I didn't know him as a god. Just an annoying idjit named Paul."

"Yes and if I recall correctly we met during a particularly nasty ghoul hunt somewhere in the Caribbean," Shiva said as he wandered up. "I remember that it particularly reminded me of home."

"No big surprise considering where your pantheon takes residence," Bobby groused, "Idjit."

Shiva merely smiled. He had always liked Bobby Singer since the first time they met on a hunt. He liked the fact that Bobby wasn't afraid to tell it like it was and that he didn't retract anything once he discovered that he was a god. "True," he agreed as he came to stand by Bobby, "The tropical climate is home. Makes me miss Kailasa."

"Then why aren't ya there now doing what ya have to do?"

It was a legitimate question and one that was on Bobby's mind since they got there. He didn't want to say anything in front of Angela since that girl would probably do something no one expected considering all this and he wouldn't blame her. It was a bit strange that the god who was defending his sanctuary take time to be with them instead of fending off demons and doing his part in the Apocalypse.

Shiva sensed the thoughts and the suspicions and knew that they would be asked eventually. He knew that it was suspicious but he had his reasons and he wasn't one to ignore a request from his wife especially when it concerned her beloved ones. He spent centuries after his initial treatment of her making it up to her but all she had was love and forgiveness and he wanted to prove worthy of that. He looked at the grizzled hunter and replied, "We are doing what we can. My son is overseeing things for now and technically I am doing my part in this."

"Really?"

Shiva merely smiled at Bobby as he replied, "I may have a problem in providing a safe place for the Ashvins and preserving such a place should be a concern of mine since it is a refuge but even I must balance things, balance it with the needs of those I have a… soft spot to. Shifa' I would help even if she didn't ask for it but I know she is proud so I don't interfere or I give measures that will lead to it."

Bobby could understand that. His girl was a stubborn ass. She still insisted on housekeeping when she was there and he started finding certain things like bills being paid and other things going on that were by her hand. She truly believed in giving back. He shook his head and groused, "Stubborn idjit."

Shiva grinned at that, "Indeed. Stubborn and beautiful." At the look Bobby shot him, he held up a placating hand, "Do not worry, Bobby Singer. I am married and I have no intention of interfering and stealing her away from her mate."

"What are ya talking about?"

"I thought it was understood," Shiva pointed out. His hands were held out like he was confused. "Sam, Shifa'… most everyone sees it on some level."

"Yer implying something close to marriage."

"Oh." Shiva thought about it. Even though he was a god and had lived a long time, he still needed to think about human expressions and how they would be seen to others. He was merely reflecting what the night clans referred to it as more because he was certain that Sam was following that path based on the observations he had seen. "My apologies. I guess then the equivalent would be betrothed?"

"Hell no," Bobby countered with a 'what the hell' look. "Look, don't try too hard and don't' say anything. It's something those idjits need to straighten out."

"I think it is considering that she gave the gesture and Sam responded in like." Shiva grinned at Bobby's look. He knew that it was annoying but sometimes he liked to have his fun. "It's not hard to see and you'd be surprised at what travels. I think the code name is the Sisterhood and it is very happy."

"Great a gossip tree amongst gods," Bobby growled. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of gods knowing about it.

"Only by those that would matter in Shifa's life. Certainly her adopted family and those that took a special liking to her?" Shiva studied Bobby and hummed a bit and continued, "It is not wrong to love."

"Oh I know that. I'm not comfortable with you lot knowing about her like that and then trying to tease her or push."

Shiva hummed at that as he studied Bobby. The elder hunter had a soft spot for his Shifa' and it assumed the role of father or almost father. He nodded, "Understandable, Bobby Singer. As a father I understand."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"Maybe but you are lucky. You get to see a side of Shifa' that few will ever see. That I envy." Shiva smiled to show that he was sincere in that assertion. He shifted on his feet liking the feel of modern clothes on his person. He certainly enjoyed going along with that saying of doing as the Romans do. "And it is nice to see her happy."

"You really care about her."

"Like a father does a daughter." Shiva looked at Bobby knowing that an explanation would be needed. He was certain that Angela had tried to explain but really couldn't put it into words. "Yes, I do love her but not in the context that most people think. True my expressions are similar to that but it is not that of the sort."

"I've seen a father and his love for a daughter and I don't know what to call what you call what you have with Angie," Bobby pointed out.

"It is not love like romantic love or the other ways," Nasatya piped up. At the looks he was getting he shrugged. "What? I'm telling ya it's not like that. It's similar to what Sam and Angie have but different. Same thing but different."

Bobby looked at the twin that spoke. He had forgotten that they were listening in on the conversation. Then again he was never really circumspect when it came to voicing things out loud. "Uh huh."

Nasatya rolled his eyes slightly at that and shook his head, "It's one of those weird things that can't be explained but if you want a more reasonable explanation check out your Bible. And I don't mean Revelations." He made an annoyed gesture at the two men and a snort. "It's what I get for being able to do the touchy feely."

Shiva was chuckling at the whole thing. Apparently some things didn't change when it came to reincarnation. And that was a discussion on personalities that would baffle the scientists for decades. "Thank you for putting it that way Nasatya." He checked his watch, "Well I suppose it's time to get a move on it oh and perfect timing."

At that moment Dean and Haley showed up followed by Sam and Angela. Shiva gave a slight grin at the fact that Sam was holding her hand. It would be something to let his beloved wife know when he checked in on her. Everyone gathered around including the dogs and Shiva acted like he would if he were giving a large party. Dean was the one that spoke, "Okay so now are you gonna tell us where to go so we can get this done?"

"Most assuredly Dean," Shiva replied in a manner that could have been mistaken for being annoyed but he wasn't.

"Lord Shiva, please," Angela asked quietly before saying something in Hindi to the god.

Shiva looked at her and nodded, "Alright Shifa'." He turned to the group and cleared his throat like he was making a speech. "The vision has been tracked to somewhere in Nebraska out near Scottsbluff… I think." He frowned as he tried to pronounce it. He only looked up when he heard a slight sound coming from the witch Haley. "You know this place?"

Haley didn't like being called out often but when needed to she would respond. She made a slight sound and replied, "Sort of. Why would it be there?"

"Only to be watched over by those that bridge two worlds and often are misunderstood," Shiva replied with a shrug.

Dean easily picked up on Haley's reaction and asked, "Hale? Something up?"

Haley looked at Dean and then at Angela almost to beg her not to do this but then she offered, "It's where Aaron's family is. He's Nephilim."

Shiva was impassive in his reaction and Angela was the same since she knew that. The others were more ranging from what the hell to huh. He spoke, "Interesting since the last incarnation was found with Druids. Hmm."

"That's all you have to say?" Dean looked at the god, not sure whether or not to be pissed or not. This whole thing was a crazy rollercoaster.

"Dean," Angela interrupted, "It's an energy thing and kind of makes sense. I just didn't expect Aaron to know about that." She looked at Shiva, "Thank you Lord Shiva."

Shiva held up a hand, "Hold on."

"Why?" Sam raised his brow warily sensing something was going to go sideways or possibly a full one eighty.

Shiva looked at them and replied, "The least I can do is get you there. And I'll even get the Impala there in one piece." He grinned at Dean with a mischievous look. "Other than that I can't interfere with anything else." He raised his arm.

Before anyone could protest, Shiva finished what they were doing and they found themselves not where they were. Night was fast approaching and they were out in the middle of nowhere except for a nearby house. There were some mild cursing and complaints that it was like Angel Air until the house caught their attention by the loud crash.

Haley had recognized the house and took off towards it with a worried expression on her face. She was tailed by Angela leaving the Winchesters to follow along with Bobby who was cursing at them to not mind his ass. Haley was the first to reach the house and she barged in, heedless that she could be shot for breaking and entering but that was a moot point considering the state of the door. She went into the living room and gasped and nearly retched only to be caught by Angela who gasped at the sight.

* * *

 **A/N:** Seems like Angie is taking a trip down memory lane and Shiva gives them a ride but looks like there is a surprise at the end of the road. Keep watching for next time on Vision of the Horse Lords...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The smell of blood in the air was what tipped Angela off that something was wrong. She smelled it the moment they landed, not at all put out by Lord Shiva's helping hand. She wasn't going to quibble with a free ride and transportation by a god was a lot better than one by an angel and she had yet to experience what it was like for an Avian though Dean cornered the market on that one and she had flight envy. At the moment though the scent of blood was in the air and she wasn't the only one that sensed it. All five dogs could and they were waiting for their cue from their alpha.

Haley was first to go and Angela picked up the sense of urgency. She wasn't a dog but her vampire instincts, which were a major step above animalistic, picked up on it and followed with a low growl in her throat. That was the signal for the dogs to follow and they carried through with Cerebus and Lilah taking the lead followed by Xander and then Moira and Zeppelin. It was like an alpha leading the pack on the hunt as they followed her and she followed Haley and the scent.

If there was one thing that Angela could do, that was the ability to tell if blood was blood and more recently she could tell you if it was demon or human. She started expanding on it a little but in private since she still felt disgusted that it attracted her nose like evil ass shit she could detect like nothing not to mention total and utter bullshit that Dean was a master of. She never got over the damage to her psyche of being made to feel like a monster because it was something that saved her life and that she had to take in order to escape from that hell hole she had been imprisoned in. That didn't matter now since the scent of blood was the urgency.

Angela kept Haley in her sights but paused to make sure that they weren't in immediate danger. Animal instinct or not, she was still a hunter and given the trouble they had been in lately, she wasn't going to let it walk in… unless it was one of those foolish plans. She paused long enough to take stock and continued following Haley, putting an extra burst of speed into her legs and caught up with her and leaping up onto the porch after growling out instructions to the dogs. She caught Haley and held her with a silent warning but Haley ignored her and barged in.

Angela followed Haley through the house, her nose wrinkling at the coppery scent. It was very strong and there was a lot of it. It was enough to make normal humans sick from the smell. It was a fresh kill and had her wary but she was also in shock when she followed Haley into the main room. It was enough to make the most vile of persons to try and miserably fail from hurling. She gulped as she looked at the sight.

There was blood everywhere, enough to look like a massacre or and angel smiting. There were three bodies in plain sight covered in blood and they looked like they might have been eviscerated by a hellhound. A closer look told Angela that they might have been tortured first before they were killed and her nose twitched as she gave a signal to hold the pups in line. Cerebus and Lilah were going around the back. She pulled out her pistol just in case and moved in front of Haley to clear the area.

A moan caught her attention the moment she entered where the dining area was. She pivoted and pointed the gun and her eyes flared the moment she caught on who it was and Haley voiced out, "Oh God. Aaron!"

Angela held her gun up while Haley ran to check on Aaron. She let her other senses reach out since her sense of smell was being overwhelmed by the coppery smell of blood. She didn't know if whatever it was that attacked this place was there still. She moved to check the rest of that floor. _God, I'm glad that I hung around cops and Special Forces._

A creak caught her attention and she pivoted and ended up pointing her gun at Dean who raised his hands up and said, "Easy, Angie."

Angela raised her brow even though her expression was firm. She lowered her weapon but didn't relax completely. She peered to see that Sam was behind his brother and asked, "The twins? Bobby?"

"Outside," Sam gestured towards the door while trying not to make a face at the stench. He kneeled when Moira came up to him and pawed his leg with something in her mouth. "What's that girl?"

Angela lowered her weapon slightly and looked only with her eyes. She then looked at Dean and gestured with her head towards Haley, "You should help her."

Dean nodded and lowered his hands after standing there with his arms raised and feeling like an idiot. He frowned slightly and felt for his gun before going to where Haley was with her bodyguard. He kneeled to take a look, "You okay Hale?"

"I'm fine but Aaron's not," Haley replied pointing at a nasty gash on the Nephilim's abdomen and a shallow wound on the neck and others that were probably hidden since there was blood everywhere, not to mention the bruises. "I don't' even know where to begin and…" Her lip wobbled a little.

Dean reached over and patted her gently on the shoulder. He looked at the guy and noted that he looked really young. He reminded him of Sam when he first picked him up from Stanford. He looked as young as Jo and it sent a pang in his heart. He closed his eyes briefly and opened them before reaching forward only to be surprised when Aaron's eyes shot open and he gasped. "Easy kid," Dean reached out and touched Aarons shoulder to keep him steady.

Aaron mumbled something that had Dean look at Haley. Haley shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know what Aaron said but at that moment the Nephilim started moving and it wasn't to try and help them. Rather he saw them as a threat and struggled against them as they tried to keep him from bleeding out. Haley pleaded, "Aaron, please. Stop."

Aaron stopped and focused on her voice. He looked at her and Dean as he tried to process what was going on. He blinked at them and looked at them before saying something in the language he had said when he was struggling earlier.

Dean rolled his eyes when he kept repeating it. "Probably the pain. Hale… stay with him while I look for something for something to patch him up with at the car. You guys really left us in the dirt." He gave a slight grin for reassurance before patting her shoulder again and heading towards where the car was. He passed by Sam and Angela in the hall and said, "Hale's bodyguard is still alive. I'm gonna grab the kit."

"Okay," Sam replied with a slight look.

Dean glanced at Angela and continued towards the car but not before he said, "Um… kid is saying something and I think it's Enochian and…"

"Thanks, Dean," Angela replied with a slight smile before looking around the house.

Dean said nothing else but looked at Sam before heading out. Sam watched his brother leave before turning back to Angela. She had kneeled to greet Zeppelin who brought something to her. She took it and rubbed his head to indicate that he did well. She stood up studying it frowning. Sam noticed she hadn't relinquished her hold on her gun. "Still thinking whatever did this is here?"

"Not discounting it," Angela admitted as she studied what Zeppelin brought her. "This is…" She made a face."

Sam noticed and nodded, "Yeah." He glanced at the main room. "I can understand."

"Understand what?" Angela looked up at Sam with a puzzled expression.

"The… the blood thing. Why you're stubborn with it," Sam replied. He played with what Moira handed to him. He cleared his throat and added in an almost whisper, "And the smell."

Angela blinked once she realized what Sam was trying to say. Her lip twitched in a near smile, "Yeah. This much blood… bad memories… both hell and topside." She shifted on her feet while listening to what else was going on. "The smell is… strong."

"Yeah." Sam could agree with that. If he was gagging at the smell of blood, he could only imagine how it felt to her and the dogs. "Are you gonna… are you gonna be okay?"

Angela looked around the room. There was something peculiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. It was a scent but it was hard to tell because of the coppery smell. She looked at Sam and found the look of concern etched on his face. She was continually touched by how much he cared about her wellbeing even if it was something that was not a big deal. "I will be," she replied, "Once I rip the head off that bitch Lenya."

"You think it was her?" Sam was pleased that she was okay and it was normal for her to say things like that. He wouldn't mind if she did rip Lenya's head off any way since he wanted to do the same but that was because she tormented Angela.

"She's after the Ashvins and she knows I'm looking for the vision." She looked at nothing in particular and put one of her hands on her hip. "Is it worth it?" She looked at Sam with the question she had asked herself ever since she came up with this idea.

Sam thought about the question for a moment. He knew that she debated the wisdom of it from the whole forcing the twins to grow up faster than normal to the consequences of the whole thing. He didn't blame her really for thinking that. It was what she did and why he liked her as much as he did. He then replied, "You're doing what you think is right and… they may be young but the twins know what they are doing and agree with it."

"But these people died because of the vision."

"Because they chose to look after it. I mean that's what I am assuming from what Shiva said," Sam countered trying not to be too uncomfortable trying to share his thoughts on what was going on. He knew she wouldn't make fun of him but he was a bit self-conscious in conveying his thoughts since Dean wasn't very receptive of everything they had learned so far on this job. "And I am assuming they knew the risks. Aaron did when he was Haley's bodyguard." He gave a slight shrug hoping that his meaning was clear.

Angela nodded. She heard what Sam was saying and it was essentially what she told herself when she asked the question. "I know." She sighed and looked at what was in her hand and noticed what Sam was holding. "What do you have there?"

Sam looked at what was in his hand and handed it over. "Moira handed it to me. Could you not do that?"

Angela looked up from her examination. She had taken what Sam had given her and was examining it but while holding her gun. It was an old habit and born out of the need to stay alert especially when she was in war zones. "Do what?"

Sam pointed at her gun hand. "I really was nervous handing it to you. You looked ready to shoot something with it on your hip."

"I am always ready to shoot something," Angela teased as she checked to make sure that she wasn't really aiming at anyone. "I hunt things." She teased him by waving her gun slightly in an almost careless fashion.

"Um…" Sam tried not to flinch at what she was doing but her waving a gun like that was nerve wracking. He could see that her finger was on the trigger and she could easily fire it. He knew she was playing with him since she was giving that teasing grin that was appealing which was why he didn't try to grab the gun like he would if someone was off their rocker and he had the advantage. His eyes widened when she actually pointed it at him and her expression changed. But he was quick to drop when she called him by name and fired.

There was a screech behind him and he turned to see the familiar inky eyes of a demon and its face contorted into the ugliest thing ever. It looked like those Asian masks he had seen in books. He moved just as Moira and Zeppelin actually leaped like a perfect show dog couple over his body and barreled into the demon snarling and snapping their jaws. It was only the beginning.

Another demon came in from behind Angela and tried to grab her. Her gun clattered to the ground but she stood her ground and gave a hard elbow and turned to give a few hard punches to the body and face. By that time more demons had come in and decided to take a swing at Sam and her. She growled and grinned as she countered with a block and struck. Hand to hand was always fun for her even though she didn't like to admit it and she liked giving the demons an ass kicking.

Sam was right there throwing punches with her. It was automatic for him to lift up her jacket and grab her chakram. He could have easily grabbed her knife but it was closer. And it wasn't like there was anyone else that could use it. It was effective at hurting demons since it had the power to and actually kill them. So he improvised its use like a knife and swung at the demons until one jumped on his back. The weight was god as suddenly as it appeared followed by a dull thud. He looked over and saw Angela with her arm outstretched. "Nice hit."

"Thanks."

They managed to chase the demons out or rather they ran away and Angela and they gave chase. They tumbled out of the house to find Lenya raise her hand and yank the shotgun out of Bobby's hand. The other demons were gone except for the one from the Roadhouse. With a swipe, Lenya sent Bobby skidding along the dirt ground until the chair tipped over sideways.

That sparked a reaction from the pups and Zeppelin and Moira charged with Xander following. Moira and Xander were swept aside but Zeppelin got through and charged for Lenya only to be suspended and grabbed by the throat. Before Lenya got to do something horrible, she was thrown to the side releasing the pup as she flew.

The distraction was enough time to allow Angela, Sam, and Dean to help out. Angela took up a defensive posture with her knife in her hand. She narrowed her eyes at Lenya who was getting to her feet and the demon from the Roadhouse that was just standing there. She tensed up and was ready to spring. It came in handy when the demons from inside the house suddenly appeared and started attacking.

It was like before but Angela wasn't going to budge since she was between the demons and the twins. She managed to push back to help Bobby up with a little help from the twins but it seemed like there were a lot more demons than the last time. Angela managed to kill one when she heard a grunt and turned to see Sam being ganged up on and Dean looked like he was going to end up in a dog pile. The puppies had been kicked aside and their parents were going full on hunter dogs. The next thing she knew she was hit from behind and she hit the dirt and thought she heard someone calling out to her as she fell to the ground.

Angela rolled to try and gain an advantage but it was too much. She barely managed to defend herself and get to a standing position. It didn't help that the nits kept on coming but she did dish it back out. It wasn't enough though and she got a nasty hit from behind when she heard the twins call out and saw they were in trouble. She took a risk and threw her knife to save them from a demon but it left her open and she got a nasty crack and fell. The last thing she heard was shouts and grunts.

"You really need to think about good things when they're offered to you."

Angela opened her eyes and found herself staring at the night sky. She grimaced since she looked up and saw the last face that she would want to see. "Fuck you Crowley."

"Only if you were the one to do it," Crowley crooned at her.

Angela shot a glare that would have made a person pee in their pants and then some. She got to her feet and looked around. She didn't see anybody out there. "Sam? Dean? Bobby?"

"They aren't here, love," Crowley offered more out of boredom.

Angela ignored the demon and looked around. She had to find out… She ran and tripped over something. She turned to find that she had tripped over Bobby and he let it be known that she did by hollering, "Watch where yer going!"

Looking around, she found Bobby still on the ground and helped him up. "Sorry Bobby."

Bobby groused a little bit as she righted him in his chair like it was nothing. "Don't worry about it." He looked around. "Angie, what the hell happened?"

"What happened was the sweetheart here got herself overwhelmed by rakshasa," Crowley entered looking bored at the whole situation. "Bunch of little minions and they pretty much overwhelmed the Hardy Boys and the mutts…"

At that moment a low growl emerged and Cerebus appeared indicating he was ready to pounce. He was surrounded by three smaller dogs, two of which looked like him and they looked ready to rip him apart. The smaller one really wanted to rip him apart. Crowley looked at Angela, "Can you not have them look at me like that."

"I kind of like it," Angela replied as she gave a low growl in her throat. It had the dogs stand down but it didn't stop their growling. She smiled sweetly at Crowley and added, "That's the best I can do."

Crowley narrowed his eyes and continued, "Anyway, my bet is the little bitch princess took the Hardy Boys…"

"She took them and with the rakshasa," Aaron said as he came out of the house. He was holding his side and looking worse for the wear but he was on his feet. "Took them all."

Angela reached out to catch Aaron to steady him. "Because of the twins. The vision right?"

Aaron nodded, "How they knew… I don't know. Wouldn't tell them though." He grinned a little at that since he was pleased that he thwarted the demons. He wasn't too happy that it caused the death of his family. "Mom and my grandparents wouldn't tell either."

"Maybe you should have. It isn't worth it," Angela said quietly as she looked around. It was then she spotted Lilah. She hadn't moved like the others since she was sporting an injured paw and she bent to examine it. There was a nasty gash on the leg and it was deep but Lilah gave soft woofing sounds saying that she was good to still fight.

"Don't you be going on one of those trips now," Bobby warned. "We all thought it the best idea though that idjit Paul could have done better."

Angela made a slight face at that. She looked around but didn't see any sign of the twins. That meant that they were taken too. She shook her head slightly at that as Crowley said, "It wouldn't have mattered anyway. What the little brat wants she usually does what she can to get it. So point being you were doomed from the start sweetheart since you decided to play babysitter."

Angela stood up and looked at Crowley, "And I supposed what you tried to sell me would have worked better?"

"Of course it would have… if you'd stop with the insane inhibitions," Crowley spat back. "You are supposed to be a protector and you don't protect. You don't even use what's in your arsenal." He turned to walk away but turned back and pointed, "And don't go using that it doesn't matter who's stronger crap. It's overrated."

Angela didn't say anything but let the demon walk off. She looked at what was left. The smell of blood was on the air still and she could smell the demons. And the twins were gone. She heaved a sigh and squatted but ended up just falling to the ground and sat there. She knew what she had to do but… "I really should have thought this through Bobby," she said.

"And ya did," the grizzled hunter replied as he wheeled himself as best as he could over towards her. "It went sideways and when has it not? Right now we got the boys and Haley missing and the twins. Now you know what's going to happen."

"She could use the twins to find it. It won't be as accurate but they can find the general location and…" Angela started at the ground. Absently she started petting Lilah when the dog came and nuzzled her in the shoulder. "I know I am going after them. No way I'm going to let that bitch do anything to the twins. And to Sam." She looked away and stared at the landscape. "I just don't know if I can find them. So much… blood in the air."

Aaron blinked as he watched Angela seem to slump in defeat. Maybe it was time to tell her what the real reason was that his family was killed. He moved gingerly towards her and said, "The demon won't be able to find it. Even with the twins."

Angela turned to look up at the Nephilim while Bobby asked, "What do you mean?"

Aaron took a breath. At least his body was healing though it was going to be rough. He explained, "The vision is not where they are heading. The reason because is… it's here."

Angela blinked as she heard it. She studied Aaron as it computed that they were sitting on top of the vision itself. At that point Crowley came back from his muttering and had overheard the conversation and said, "You have it?"

Aaron narrowed his eyes at Crowley, "Back off demon."

"I'm only here for the sweetheart."

Before it could be turned into an argument, Angela jumped to her feet and spoke firmly, "Enough." She glared at Crowley and he held his hands up in surrender. She then looked at Aaron and asked, "What do you mean that it's here?"

Aaron knew that he was going to have to explain what he meant. He didn't want to in front of the demon but given that Angela seemed to not trust it but tolerated it and she would take care of it if he tried something. Sighing he replied, "It's something I more or less have to show you."

"Show and tell? Bloody brilliant," Crowley muttered.

Angela shot the demon a look and then glanced at Bobby. They didn't really have a choice and if they had it… She knew that bargaining was going to meet with resistance and protests on all sides. Well, Lenya wouldn't give a damn since she would end up getting her way for the most part. She looked at Aaron and nodded, "All right."

Aaron took a breath and started walking back to the house and towards the back. The others followed with Angela helping Bobby along and the dogs flanking and keeping an eye out. She hadn't failed to notice that the puppies were whimpering a little from separation anxiety. They really were pretty young to be imprinted and this was going to drive them crazy. She gave a low rumble in her throat to soothe them and their mother stayed with them while she followed Aaron as he let them towards a building that was unmistakably a barn. Her suspicions started to increase a little.

Crowley was the first to notice and of course say something, "You wanted to show us a barn? Nice."

Aaron glared at the demon and stood next to a stall. He looked at Angela and said, "There is a reason why they couldn't find it." He gave a slight whistle.

"What are doing? The mutts are right here?" Crowley gestured at the dogs which were in various states of growling.

That was brushed off when a whooshing sound was heard. Angela turned towards Aaron and he gestured slightly with his head. She blinked as what he whistled for came into view. All she thought was, _Well that makes sense._

* * *

 **A/N:** And it seems like trouble is at the place where the vision is and... is that Aaron? WTH? Keep watching for more of Vision of the Horse Lords...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was not unusual to be in trouble when you were a Winchester. Trouble followed them around like a dog pretty much. So they were used to something going on and getting caught off guard or in the form of trouble that would involve being thrown around and almost facing certain death. And it was sort of expected since the Apocalypse was on and it seemed that the Winchesters were targeted. It was nothing new but the game was changed drastically when it involved people that were essentially classified as civilians.

Sam knew they were in trouble. That was obvious the moment they were overwhelmed by the demons. The last time he saw that many were in Monument and they appeared as a big black cloud of smoke before coming in as possessed humans. This was different since the demons that jumped them had the ugliest faces he had ever seen; they were like those Japanese samurai demon masks or something like that and given that they had been meeting up with Hindu gods and goddesses, he figured that they were Hindu demons. It certainly confirmed it when they seemed to disappear in wisps of smoke and into the on guy that was definitely a demon.

There were other demons but they were the garden variety they had dealt with and of course Lenya. So they were up against not too good odds. And that was made clear when he and Dean were over powered and taken. Haley was there too and they got the twins. Why they didn't capture Angela or Bobby was no big surprise. And it pissed Sam off.

"Little brother awake I see. Nice."

Sam turned to look and saw Lenya smiling that sweet smile that should be slapped off her face. He glanced over and found his brother and Haley tied and unconscious. He didn't see who was missing and demanded, "Where are they?"

"Where are who?" Lenya decided to taunt Sam a little. She hadn't played with him like she did with Dean and wondered how it would be. Plus he did kill her father so there was a little payback involved.

"The twins."

"The twins? Don't you mean little sister? After all she's not here too."

Sam glared at Lenya, "Not playing that game with you. Where are the Ashvins?"

Lenya chuckled as she watched Sam. "They're fine. But I am curious Sammy…"

"It's Sam."

"Sammy," Lenya continued as if she hadn't been interrupted, "Why you wouldn't ask about little sister? Seems to me that's the first question out of your mouth apart from asking about Deanie over there." She gestured over at Dean's unconscious form.

"Because I know she's fine."

"Bold of you to say. Are you sure about that?"

Sam wasn't going to head down that road of doubt. He knew Angela was okay. There was only one reason Lenya would leave her behind and that was to get her to come after them and taunt her. He kind of figured that out the way the demon talked to her especially when Angela was in her small size. He glared at the demon and said, "Where are the Ashvins?"

"You are persistent aren't you?" Lenya couldn't help but giggle at Sam. She reached out gave his cheek a patronizing pat. "You are much more responsive than your brother. And I got to see him every day while he was living with me and daddy in the pit."

Sam jerked his head away from Lenya's touch. That was worse than when Ruby just… He almost snorted in disgust at the memory of it. He pulled on the restraints to try and get himself free but the knots were tight. "Where are they?"

"He is persistent."

"Let go."

"You heard him!"

There was thump and a cry of pain and then a loud growl and Sam heard Nasatya growl out that he was going to rip out someone's lungs. Sam turned to see Nasatya swinging at the demon that had accompanied Lenya. Some of the punches landed on the demon but the rest were fanning the air. Dasra was on the ground and rubbing his shoulder from falling to the ground. He belted out, "Leave em' alone!"

The demon looked at Sam and flung Nasatya to the ground and started walking up towards Sam. He was almost to the younger Winchester when he was stopped by a kick to his calf. He turned to see Nasatya glaring up at him and telling him, "What's the matter? You too chicken to finish what you started?"

Sam widened his eyes in shock and shouted, "Nasa, don't!"

At that moment the demon looked like he was going to strike Nasatya but was stopped by Lenya. She held the demon's wrist while flicking her wrists to fling the boys to the ground and pinned them there. "Now, don't get rowdy. I need you both to find what you need and then you grow up and be mine."

"No way bitch," Nasatya retorted with a glare as he looked up at her.

Lenya couldn't help but chuckle as she walked over towards Nasatya and kneeled to look at him. She ran her fingers through his hair and hummed, "Oh you will help me out. And keep those pesky gods out of the way. Show them a thing or two about helping little sister out."

"So that's what this is about? Your version of evening out the playing field?"

Sam turned to see that his brother had regained consciousness and Haley was groggily waking up. He looked back at Lenya who was looking at Dean like the cat that caught the canary. It wasn't a very good look to be getting and right away he had a bad feeling about it as the demon walked up towards Dean and smiled at him and said, "The obvious thing of course Deanie. But the real fun is with little sister. Over three century's worth of fun."

"Yeah and all I hear is what a bitch you are from her," Dean spat back. "Now let the kids go."

"No can do. I found them and I will take them to Lucifer and they will serve his purposes." She patted the demon on the shoulder, "Harisha here will just have fun with you both, but no killing the vessel."

"Don't you dare you skank!" Nasatya was grunting as he said it. "I'm not finished with him."

It was ridiculously funny to see a ten year old acting like Dean when he perceived something was violating what was his whether it was the car, Sam or one of the civilians they occasionally had to protect. But there was little humor to the whole thing since the said ten year old was talking to a demon and one that could probably kill him. Sam's eyes widened in fear as the boys stood up and faced Lilith like he was going to fight her and he struggled against his bindings. "Nasa don't mess with her," was a desperate plea.

"Sounds like he wants to," Lenya said with a girlish chuckle. She looked at the boy and asked, "So? You want to fight? Or do you just want to cooperate and maybe I won't do anything to your friends here."

"You won't do anything. Not if you want to keep your skin," Nasatya replied with more bravado than should have bene appropriate for a kid his age.

"And what makes you so sure of that?"

"Because she's angry," Dasra's voice entered as he stood up and went to stand by his brother. "She's angry and she won't be nice. Not to you."

To Sam it felt like a rock dropped into his stomach the moment he saw Lenya smile that smile that meant she was happy at the turn of events and that didn't mean that it was good for everyone else. Dean knew that too and was pulling equally hard at his bindings and cursing under his breath. Sam was doing the same but was stopped when he was slammed back into the tree by the rakshasa.

Lenya was looking at the twins and replied, "Good. Little sister needs motivation every now and then. Sometimes I think she goes through the motions unless…" She walked over towards Sam and ran her fingers on his face and watched him growl. "Unless it is something worth fighting for. After all she wouldn't fight for her life but she would if it were someone important to her."

It was unexpected when she sent the twins flying and pinned them to neighboring trees. Sam grunted and shouted an obscenity at Lenya and Dean just said, "You mofo bitch!"

The next then Dean felt was him getting pinned to the tree and it felt like he was getting pressed into it. It was like when that demon pressed him into the wall of Jesse's house. His bindings were gone but he couldn't move and Lenya was there looking at him and scolding, "What a bad mouth you have Dean. Thought you learned better with me and daddy."

"Screw you bitch," Dean retorted.

The punch the face by the rakshasa was expected and Lenya sighed, "Really Dean? Can't you just be content to work with me? After all I'm sure we can spare everyone pain." She then undid Haley's bindings and pulled her by the hair. "Or you can be stubborn and I'll take it out piece by piece. Either way I get eth Ashvins and one step closer to winning this war. Not that you have any enthusiasm for it." She smirked as she held Haley by the hair and arm tightly.

"I have enough to gank you bitch," Dean retorted. He didn't like seeing Haley being manhandled like that and he could tell she was fighting too. He struggled to no avail.

Lenya chuckled at him as she jerked on Haley. "I doubt it. A fluke maybe in that pitiful town. Besides I don't need you two. Harisha, have fun but no killing."

Sam and Dean watched as Lenya dragged Hale off to where the twins were and two of those other demons appeared from the rakshasa and grabbed the twins. They watched as they got dragged into the darkness and they tried to get free. Sam was still tied and watched as his brother was forcibly yanked from the tree by the demon and thrown aside like it was nothing.

Sam pulled on the rope but it wasn't doing much good as he watched his brother get to his feet and try to throw a couple of punches. It wasn't that effective since they didn't have anything that could kill the demon and Sam doubted that an exorcism would work on it. It was painful to watch and Sam felt powerless since he was tied up.

Dean tried to stay on his feet but it was a little difficult considering he had no weapon and he wasn't even sure about this rakshasa thing. It was a demon but it wasn't like any he had seen. He would just do what he could do and kick it in the ass if he could. At the moment he was not doing good and that was proven when his back slammed into a tree and he heard his brother growl and the sounds of scuffling.

By some stroke of luck and sheer stubbornness as a Winchester, Sam managed to get free and literally tackled the rakshasa. It was about as stupid as things got in the world of hunting since he didn't know what the thing was capable of. He regretted it when the rakshasa looked at him with a look that he didn't like and smoke started coming out of his sleeves and more demons appeared. Sam looked at more appeared and muttered, "Fuck."

"Sammy?"

Sam glanced over to see Dean staggering forward to join him. He then looked and saw the demons that were with the rakshasa. They really had bitten off more than they could chew. "Dean… any ideas?"

"None comes to mind since you decided to tackle this ass hat," Dean replied gesturing at the rakshasa. "You telling me don't know anything about this…raka thing?"

There wasn't a chance for a reply since the first line charged at them. They were lucky enough to grab a hunk of tree branch to swing around but it wasn't iron. It helped a little until Sam took a backhand that knocked him flat on his ass with one of the demons looming over him and ready to tear him apart. That is until a low howl sounded and the demon was tackled by a ball of fur that Sam recognized as his dog. Zeppelin wasn't that far behind with Cerebus, Lilah and Xander in tow and they took on the demons from the rakshasa.

Sam pushed himself and go to his feet to see the dogs tearing into the demons like they were nothing. The demons were screaming in pain but that didn't stop them. More seemed to keep coming. He realized that if he got the rakshasa, the other demons would disappear. The problem was actually killing the ting since exorcisms may not work. Still he was willing to give a try. He gave a whistle for his dog and made a beeline for the demon.

He was knocked over by one of the rakshasa's demons and hit the ground hard. He put his hands up to block but it was tackled by Moira baring her teeth like the harridan she was made out to be and she was back on her feet and following his lead. He made it to the rakshasa and Moira charged first. It had Sam cringe when he heard Moira yelp after being smacked aside. The next thing he knew was the demon rushing him and giving him a hard clothesline.

"Pity that dogs are here to save you. And I was told that it was you she would try to save. Not true I suppose."

Sam knew what the demon was talking about but he didn't believe it. "She always has a plan," he replied, "And sometimes no one find out until the end." He got to his feet, not sure what he was going to do about the demon.

"We'll see."

The rakshasa attacked, or started to when a bang went off and it staggered back. The next thing Sam heard was his name and a blade he was familiar with tossed in his direction. He went with it and caught it. It was a bit awkward but it wasn't like he hadn't picked it up before and adjusted it in his hand and took a swing.

The first one missed and the second one was blocked with a loud clang. Sam had been in a fight with blades before and he had been taught to perfect it but even he knew he was nowhere near as good as Angela was. She made it into an art form. So he did what he could to counter until he swung and lopped the head off the rakshasa. The others disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving Dean looking around at what happened and the dogs panting happily like they had done a good thing. Dean saw his brother panting from exertion and holding a sword. "Sam?"

"I'm good." Sam straightened out and looked to see Bobby and standing with him was Aaron looking a little worse for the wear but on his feet. "Thanks Bobby."

"Good thing too ya idjit," Bobby groused but grinning a little to show his relief. He looked at Aaron and gave him a smack, "I told ya it would be faster to send the dogs out."

"I never said they wouldn't. I merely commented that we wouldn't get here in time." Aaron looked at the scene and shrugged, "Not that it mattered much."

"I ain't the one sporting a stomach injury and trying to angel air me here and there," Bobby retorted.

"Which she healed by the way. It's just tender," Aaron clarified in that calm and maddening way of his.

Before it could go any further Dean interrupted to ty and make sense of things, "Okay, alright we get it. Point is how did you know where to find us?"

Aaron looked at the elder hunter before speaking up, "My family found the vision and has been keeping it safe while waiting for the next incarnation of the Ashvins. Yes, we knew what it was about and decided to keep it safe anyway and before you ask, no, we didn't tell the demon bitch where it was."

"Then why are we out here?" Dean suspected that something was up and a glance at Sam proved that his brother thinking along the same lines. This was a little off and while he was grateful for the timing and the help… it just didn't sit right with him.

"Because we told her to come here." At the look he was getting, Aaron explained, "We didn't tell her where the vision was. We only told her what she wanted to know." He didn't know how else to say it.

"A decoy," Sam clarified.

"Yes," Aaron replied, "But that doesn't mean the ruse will hold up. She could force your witch and the twins to really search for it. The decoy has enough energy to be mistaken for it but…"

"Okay then why are you here and not chasing after that skank?" Dean wasn't going to waste time being nice about Lenya. She was a demon and she was a bitch.

"Because the Malachi is chasing after her. And she has the vision."

"Wait, so you're saying that Angie is bringing the vision to the demon?" Sam became a little alarmed at what was going on. He wouldn't put it past Angela to make a trade for the twins and Haley. Lenya poked at her enough but she wasn't that desperate. She wouldn't do that.

Aaron looked at Sam with a puzzled look. "I thought you knew her better than that."

"Angie's not gonna make a trade. She's gonna give it to the boys," Bobby added wondering where in tarnation they got that idea about their girl. Then again with the way things had been happening and from what he had seen with Shiva or Paul and now… it was easy to be a little sidetracked.

"And do what? Fight off that bitch and let the kids escape?"

Bobby looked at Dean with a look that said 'what do you think' and gave a slight shake of his head. It was probably not the best plan out of the shebang. He probably should have stopped it the moment she laid down the law and the rules.

After seeing the vision, she came up with a plan and Aaron provided where they sent the demon. How Angela figured that part out he wasn't going to go into since he had read about her. It was really strange to read about her in a history book. One of his favorites to read was when she was in Vietnam and she wasn't really a soldier then but she took the lead on a lost platoon of American soldiers and got them through. There were others and for the most part she wasn't mentioned in what was taught in the schools. This he found from personal accounts and from a hunter named Jake who was in the same boat he was with the no legs thing.

The plan was to send Bobby and Aaron to help the boys and she would go after Lenya with the vision and get the boys and Haley. It was probably the hardest thing she had to do since she always went to help the boys. This time though she was letting her 'inner general' take over. That and she knew that Bobby would do what he could to help the boys out. She knew he would do the same, legs or no, for them. So he reluctantly agreed. It wasn't the best idea in his mind but they still had to split their forces if they were going to put one in the win column.

The hardest part was getting there since it was a fair distance and he was in a wheelchair and Aaron had been injured. That was easily remedied for Aaron y her using her powers even though Bobby scolded her and said she shouldn't. She did it anyway and it worked out. He didn't take into account that she may have practiced and then again it could have been another fluke but that was getting old. Aaron was healed but the area was still tender but he was ready and able to fight.

It had been Aaron's idea to have the dogs charge on ahead and be the distraction. It would allow for Angela to get past the rakshasa and to Lenya. He and Bobby would help with the other demon. It worked out well since the dogs had the head start and were faster than your normal dogs and he and Aaron were there courtesy of angel air just in time to help out Sam.

Sam took in Bobby's expression and said, "That's exactly what she's going to do."

It made sense but Dean wasn't willing to see it and he could tell Sam wasn't either. It stank of suicide mission since Lenya had once before managed to nearly kill their girl. It was only because of Absolution that it didn't get any worse than that. "No way," he protested. "No way on a suicide mission."

"It's not suicide. She's buying time," Bobby pointed out though he really didn't believe that. He knew his girl too well. She still had the funny idea of being Lucifer's vessel and he knew that because she couldn't hide it from him.

"You know that is not the case," Aaron replied. He looked at the Winchesters and said, "She said that you two would try to follow and she is asking you not to. I find it stupid myself but she said that what would happen would probably not be pretty."

"Yeah we get that. Lenya is the bitch that tormented her in hell and would probably bring out Angie's worst," Dean countered thinking that part was the stupidest thing but he could understand it. She probably did it with Sam in mind. She didn't even like having to torture Alistair with him in the same room and that was why she demanded the angels leave him alone.

Sam was in the same mindset with that. He hadn't seen her like Dean had but he was certain she had the ability to do things that would be considered her worst. She even admitted it, hinted at it, but he didn't think less of her. It just made him more worried for her.

"Which is why she doesn't want you to follow," Aaron stressed as he looked at the elder Winchester.

"And that's stupid," Dean countered. "Right Sam?" When he didn't get a response, he looked around and found that Sam was gone along with his dog. It was a brief moment of panic but he realized where his brother went and cursed, "Dammit. Come on Zep."

Bobby would have said something but it wasn't like he could follow easily in the chair and he cursed at bit as he looked at the two dogs remaining and at Aaron. "Well don't just stand there. Let's get going before those idjits cause a problem."

Aaron was in agreement with that and put his hand on Bobby's chair. Bobby told Cerebus and Xander to get going. Lilah was nowhere in sight and it was assumed she continued on with Angela. It was the only thing that made sense. Focusing, Aaron channeled his ability to transport but since he wasn't at a hundred percent, he pulled up short. It was better than nothing and it was enough to see Angela get thrown against a tree and neither missed the hint of a knife sticking out of her.

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like Sam and Dean are caught and left to deal with the rakshasa and who let the dogs out? Keep watching for more Vision of the Horse Lords...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Haley didn't like being manhandled and she definitely didn't like having her hair pulled. She fought with Lenya as the demon dragged her and the twins off in a direction away from the Winchesters. She kicked and tried to elbow and punch the demon but it was to no avail. It ended up with her getting her hair pulled even more and that made her madder. She understood now where Nasatya was coming from with his bravado. She looked over to see the boys being held by the two demons that came out of that other one.

Haley had seen things as she started using her powers to hunt and help people but she had never seen anything like the rakshasa. She followed Angela's lead and was comfortable with that since the dhampir knew more and the more Haley saw of her relationship with the Hindu god and goddess, it was better to do so. She ended up learning a bit and that a lot of things she could understand since her roots were similar in philosophy. However, she was unprepared for the rakshasa.

As she fought with Lenya, she hoped that Aaron was okay. When she was patching him up, the demons entered the house and tried to attack. She held them off until she was grabbed from behind and the last she saw was Aaron fighting of at least two of them. Then she found herself here and being forced to find this vision thing, which she had no clue about. All she was thinking about was trying to get free and get the twins free. She managed to get one of her electricity tricks going and shocked one of the demons that held the twins, forcing it to let them go.

The end result was her being flung down by her hair and the demon bitch saying, "That was not nice."

Haley pushed herself up to her hands and knees and scowled at Lenya, "You'd do the same if someone pulled your hair, bitch?"

"It's only hair. It grows back," simpered Lenya.

"And I suppose you told yourself that with that nasty mark." Haley pointed at the demon's face as she got to her feet.

Lenya narrowed her eyes and glared at the witch, "You better watch it or you'll find that there is more to the hair pulling and it involves having you skinned alive. Now you're going to help find the vision and maybe I'll be nice about it." She gave a firm look at Haley as if to dare her to challenge that order she had given.

"And what makes you think I can and will help you? I don't know what you are talking about." Haley decided to get her dander up and back into a corner into her sheer stubbornness. Dean would tease her about being ridiculously pigheaded about things but it proved useful at times. This seemed to be one of them.

"Don't give me that. You juju witches are all the same."

Haley never told anyone what she was. If they guessed witch she let them run with that. It wasn't like a hunter cared about the distinction at times. When something from her world knew, it was a little bit different. She decided to play a little dumb with it. "I'm Celtic."

"Please, you're juju. I could tell because of that lightning trick you did. I remember one who was just as good at it. Besides you're the closest thing to a healer to find it. So you'll do it and I promise I won't hurt the Ashvins." Lenya gestured at the boys with a sweet smile.

"Yeah right. Your word is good for that." Haley snorted at the demon. She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not going to help you."

"Yes you will."

"No." Haley reasserted her position and tightened her arms over her chest. She narrowed her eyes at Lenya as if daring her to challenge that.

"Yes you will," Lenya screeched as she gave Haley a hard backhand across the face.

The force was enough to make Haley bend over but not enough to knock her off her feet. It made her angry enough though and she retaliated by using her powers to send Lenya flying through the air and the demon landed hard on the ground. She continued by using her powers to take care of the two demons holding onto the boys, freeing them in the process. "Go!"

Before Haley could do anything else she was knocked over by Lenya. She got to her hands and knees and retaliated with her powers but the demon just walked through it like it was nothing. Haley was well aware that she wasn't what would be considered a master but she could hold up well to most things she had come against. This was different but she wasn't going to give in. She got herself ready to defend herself against Lenya.

Lenya grabbed Haley by her jacket and hair but didn't expect Haley to grab on and in a similar manner. It was the equivalent of a chick fight as they pulled and tried punching each other, neither one of them letting go. Rather they spun in a circle until Lenya managed to throw Haley aside and said, "I'm not in the mood."

At that moment she felt something hit her in the back. She turned to see the twins holding rocks. She narrowed her eyes at them as Nasatya shouted, "Hey, how about picking on somebody your own size?"

"That was kind of dumb," Dasra muttered.

Lenya merely laughed, "Silly little boy but that was not nice."

"This is not nice," Nasatya retorted as he threw his rock and moved to pick up another one.

"Naughty, naughty, naughty."

It was quick as a flash and Lenya sent the boys flying before being grabbed by Haley. She retaliated by slamming the witch into a tree and held her by the throat. "I am a little tired of you witch. I think I'll just kill you."

"How about not."

Haley gasped for air the moment her throat was released. She watched as Lenya was grabbed like a sack of potatoes and flung off to the side. She rubbed her throat as she saw Angela stalk towards the demon before running over to check the on the twins. "You guys okay?"

"We're fine," Nasatya grumbled as he helped his brother up.

Haley made a slight face and shook her head slightly. She looked around and gestured for them to follow. "Come on. We gotta go."

The twins followed her lead and she tried leading them away from the area and back towards where they had been taken from. It was better than nothing and Haley had faith that the Winchesters would have cleared out the rakshasa. Sam had a tendency to make her not wary but scary respectful for his ability to think things out and the quickness in which he did so at times. It was as scary as Angela's ability to make someone piss in their pants just by a look. Also Dean was a terror with a gun and/or knife if the stories were anything to go by so Haley was confident that they could make their escape.

They were able to skirt along the edges and avoid being seen by Lenya but Haley was certain Angela knew where they were. Dean had told her once that she had the ears of a bat and a nose for evil ass shit. He didn't mean anything insulting by the latter but Haley understood that she was not your average dhampir so it wouldn't surprise her that the woman could follow their scent and noise and not bat an eye. It was a testament to being able to stay focused.

They were almost home free when Haley noticed something was not right. She felt her limbs seem to freeze and looked over at the boys who seemed to be in the same predicament. Nasatya was a little more vocal as he grunted and tried harder to move but to no avail. It was enough though to get attention of the two combatants that had been facing off. Lenya was the one that chuckled and said, "Thought it was going to be that easy, Little Sister?"

Angela felt the tension in her shoulders rise as she saw Haley and the twins held still. She turned towards Lenya and demanded, "Let them go."

Lenya merely chuckled, "And not have any fun? I don't think so."

Angela turned and let her eyes flare. She twisted her hand in the direction of the captives to release them but nothing happened. She frowned as she looked at them still frozen in their positions. Nasatya was still struggling and trying to move and was close to cursing. She tried again but nothing happened but the sound of laughter filled her ears and it wasn't just Lenya but a deep rumble accompanied it and forced her to look around.

"What's the matter Little Sister? Having trouble getting it up?"

Angela turned to look at Lenya. "Let them go," she demanded. Her hands were clenched into fists as she narrowed her eyes at the demon.

"No," Lenya replied with a smile, "The Ashvins are the advantage to the gods and because of you, they will be quick to help you. Can't have that."

"You would risk upsetting the balance of things for this?" Angela looked at the demon. It sounded rhetorical and it more likely was since Lenya could care less about the balance of things. She would just destroy something for the fun of it and have no material gain or her favorite sport of attacking things that would cause a rise out of her.

"A little bit of that and of course to torment you." Lenya smirked at Angela before pointing to her left. "And because of him." She giggled a little as she shifted her position to watch the reaction of Angela.

Angela shifted when Lenya pointed and her eyes widened slightly when she saw who it was. "Indrajit."

The newcomer laughed at that, "You really have forgotten haven't you? Shifa'."

Angela ignored the hooting from Lenya about her name that had been given to her by her adoptive family. She now recognized who it was that was holding the twins and Haley captive. She eyed both of them warily and breathed, "Of course. Ravana."

Ravana grinned as he looked at her. "So you do remember me."

"I remember what you tried to do to Lady Parvati," she replied in a quiet calm. "Indrajit tried to stop you but you wouldn't let it go. You were determined to destroy the devas and rule over them."

"A noble goal and one I still have. Amazing what alliances can create such as with Lucifer."

Angela shook her head slightly. She hadn't expected this when she went in. Now it made sense though. Lenya was capable of grand scale scheming like this but the introduction of the pisacha and then the rakshasa and now Ravana… All staged because she had what the other side wanted and she wasn't going to let go so easily.

Ravana mistook her silence like a silent admission of defeat. "Yes. There is one way this will end. It does depend on you since Lucifer seems to think you can be reasoned with or rather you tried to reason with him."

Angela bit back a retort since it was still an option she was considering. It would keep Sam safe but if Dean said yes to Michael he would be forced to go against her and that was another matter entirely. But she was certain that Dean would do the right thing. He knew what was at stake and he may not like it but… "I know," she replied. "I know that I spoke to him about it. It is a matter of consideration."

"Interesting way of justifying things."

"Oh little sister always had a way with words," Lenya cut in. She smirked at Angela and added, "For the most part it boils down to the fact that she is leaning towards it but still won't exactly say yes." She looked at Angela, "Am I right, little sister."

"I'm not your sister."

Ravana couldn't help but chuckle at the back and forth. It was petty but he knew better than to disregard it. After all this was the Malachi of Absolution and he was curious as to what the stories said about her. He knew what she was as Shifa', the beloved of Shiva and Parvati but he wanted to see for himself. The way to do that was… a bit of a challenge.

Lenya countered, "You'll always be my little sister considering the all the good times we had downstairs. And I'm sure you must know that Deanie was like how we imagined. You know he broke in three months and then he started Daddy's work. I loved watching the pleasure on his face as he cut into those souls. You didn't."

Angela stared at Lenya, her throat convulsing. She knew what it was like for Dean. While she didn't go through the exact same thing, she had an idea and there were things that she knew that cast dark shadows on everything and she still wouldn't tell… except for one time only. It was the only reason she was still standing today. "I feel no pleasure in causing others pain."

"Not true. You enjoyed that one soul in particular." Lenya smiled in that sweet way of hers that brought chills up the spine. She sauntered up towards Angela but detoured and stood in front of Haley and the twins. She put her hand on Nasatya's shoulder and watched the look on Angela's face. "Such a sweet boy he was and in the end he decided to endure the worst of all torment for you. Especially after what you did."

Angela saw the inquiring looks on the three people she was trying to rescue and looked at Lenya with a firm look. "That's not going to work bitch. Now release the Ashvins and the juju witch and leave."

"I don't think so," Ravana replied. He grinned at her expression. "You see Shifa' we want the Ashvins and so do you and we know you know where the vision is." At the look she was giving he explained, "Oh we know that this little juju witch doesn't have what it takes. Close enough but not exact. That and you were always good at finding that sort of thing. I know you have it."

"No."

"No?"

"No," Angela replied with a shake. "I can't let you have it."

Ravana looked at her. "Stubborn as ever like Shiva approves of." He sighed, "Then I will have to do the worst then."

Angela knew what that meant. It would mean a fight and one possibly to the death. She didn't like it but she was not going to let anything happen to the twins. She twirled her blade in her hand and held it firm to indicate she was ready. Unfortunately she was going up against a powerful being and one that she wasn't sure of completely and the other was a demon that she truly hated. She was outnumbered but she would fight.

The attack came first from Lenya as she tried using her powers. Angela was ready and managed to dodge but that left it open for Ravana to attack and he came at her with an ornate blade suitable to his office. Angela blocked and jumped back while giving a shrill whistle. It was a long shot but if she could…

It wasn't easy fending off two different attackers but Angela was determined to get the twins and Haley to safety. She whistled again and continued to fend off the two. She knew Lenya was just playing around and her true strength lay within a blade; she was good at the cutting. She just had to buy some time. She twirled to dodge another attack.

At one point Absolution was knocked from her hand and she was basically leading them on in a chase. She got caught by Lenya and hit a tree. Falling to the ground, she gasped for air and tried to clamber to her feet but Lenya was on her back and pushing her to the ground. She felt her limbs being pulled into a submission hold and gritted her teeth.

"I admit you disappointment me, Little Sister," Lenya said through a smile as she pulled hard in the submission hold. "I would have thought that you'd at least show off that prowess you did when you were in hell and when you were human."

Angela pushed against Lenya but the hold was making it difficult. She remembered this one and she got herself caught in it. She gritted her teeth as she pushed against the demon bitch. It was taking a lot of effort since it seemed Lenya was pulling out all the stops with this. "Sorry but I'm still me." She pushed harder.

Lenya tightened her grip and pushed Angela into the ground. "Indeed," she replied grinning. "But not really." She pushed Angela into the dirt so she was on her stomach. She enjoyed the fact that she basically had her favorite in the dirt literally and at her mercy. "You see I don't think you'd care if we take the Ashvins and do what we want with them and your witch here. It only makes sense since you left them behind; left _him_ behind."

Angela grunted as she was pushed into the ground. She tried to get her hands to move and get better leverage. She noticed that her blade wasn't too far away. If she could just move and get to it… She grunted from the shift in the weight. She then heard Lenya's words and it felt like time was going to stand still.

Lenya pressed harder when she saw the movement. She continued as she reached for her blade. As much as she didn't want to, now it was time to eliminate the one thing that would prevent Sam from saying yes to Lucifer. Even though he wanted her alive, she knew that it was a pointless gesture. That is, unless she was forced into joining their side. She poked the tip of her blade at the soft flesh of Angela's abdomen just so it was felt and she watched as the movement stiffened. She leaned forward and whispered, "I know you care for him and more than you should. Sam will say yes to Lucifer one way or another. I'll just make sure that you cause it… with a little _fun_ along the way. Just… like… Cian."

Angela didn't need it spilled out to her what that meant. She would not let that happen again. Her pupils widened and she felt rage course through her as she growled and pushed up from the ground. The force was enough to knock Lenya off her back and she sprang to her feet. With a growl she summoned her powers and released Haley and the twins from their hold at the moment a pair of dark brown horses appeared looking abnormally huge and one had a broken white foot. She didn't look at Haley or the twins and merely said, "Go."

Lenya was getting to her feet and was going to use her powers when she was stopped by Angela. That left Haley and the twins open to Ravana, who was making his way to the twins at the moment. Haley tried to stop him but she got a hard backhand to the face and was almost going to be skewered by the being's blade. At that moment a large blur of fur entered growling and clamped on the wrist of Ravana. It took Haley a moment to realize that it was one of the dogs. She scrambled to her feet and ushered the twins and was joined by Angela covering them. She asked, "Part of the plan."

"Just making it up as I go," Angela replied as she watched Lenya and Ravana start to approach. "Take the horses and get the twins out. The horses are the key."

"What?"

"Go, Hale," Angela urged and pushed Haley and the twins towards the horses. She didn't wait to see if they were on before lunging to cover their escape. She held up her hands in a defensive position since she hadn't managed to get back her blade.

"You can't win Shifa'," Ravana replied with a grin. "We will have the Ashvins and Sam Winchester no matter what you do."

"Not on my watch," Angela countered as she ducked when Ravana swung at her. She heard the swoosh of the blade as it cut through the air. She continued to duck the swings meant to decapitate her and calculated her move. When she made it, she caught the hand with the blade and held it firm and glanced at it and then at Ravana, "You stealing swords now? What did you do to your son?"

Ravana snarled at her as he tried to break free but couldn't. "Indrajit was weak." His gaze shifted slightly.

Angela saw the shift and countered by bringing her free hand back and backfisted Lenya in the face. She still held onto the hand with an iron grip. "You were the one that wanted him to be like Lord Shiva."

"I wanted him to aspire to that to help me conquer the devas. Your devas' rules of not interfering unless it is needed is weak and pathetic. The gods are meant to flaunt their power. You of all people should understand that. Shiva favored you above all his Abhibhavak." Ravana struggled to get free but couldn't because of Angela's tight grip. So that meant a change of strategy.

Angela grunted as she struggled to maintain her grip on Ravana. She heard Lenya's screech of pain and anger and twisted to avoid the blow that was coming and took Ravana with her. The being took the brunt of the blow but it didn't stop there since Ravana twisted back to try and fling her away and into the path of Lenya's blade.

Angela knew that she had to let either try again to fling Ravana into the path of the blade or let go and avoid death. She went with the latter and fell back as she let go. She watched as Ravana's blade sliced into Lenya. She saw the look of surprise on the demon's face as the blade sliced into her and heard the screech of pain. Then there was the familiar flicker and she realized that Ravana carried a special blade that could kill demons and probably other beings. It wasn't too farfetched to think of that. She backed away as Ravana removed the blade from Lenya and the demon dropped to the ground in shock and it was clear that she was dying.

Ravana looked at her but his face held no remorse for what he had done. He merely shrugged, "Well that's that." He turned to look at Angela as she stood there watching the scene unfold and he twirled his blade and faced her and pointed it at her. "Now for you."

Angela took a step backwards to get into a battle stance. She didn't have anything else but she had the idea of maybe getting Ravana's blade or get close enough to hers. She also knew that it was coming down to the wire. She evened out her breathing and moved when Ravana moved.

Ravana was not human and he could be called a god. It was not too different from taking on an archangel. However, Angela knew that her disadvantage was that she wasn't an equal in that respect. She dodged and blocked by using her hand to bat the arms away. She managed to get close enough to grab Lenya's blade and give herself an advantage but it didn't help when Ravana sent her flying into a tree and knocked the wind out of her and causing her to grimace.

"Looks like you are not what they say Shifa'. I am going to enjoy handing Sam Winchester over to Lucifer."

"Not gonna happen," a voice rang out and a rock came out flying.

Angela felt her eyes widen in fear as Ravana turned to reveal the twins standing there and looking ready to do battle. She saw that the god was ready to do battle and he advanced towards them with his blade raised. She sprang forward and jumped in front of the twins to defend them. She blocked the move but the blade slid into her abdomen and she felt it pierce through her back.

It was painful and it was fatal. Still Angela was not going down without a fight. She grabbed onto Ravana and drove Lenya's blade into his shoulder. The result was Ravana grabbing her by the embedded blade and throwing her across the clearing. The last thing she heard was someone calling her name and the dogs growling and barking.

She landed hard after hitting one of the trees. She was lucky the blade didn't go in further but she was bleeding out and she couldn't move. Her breathing became shallower and darkness appeared at the edge of her vision and slowly she began saying something in a language she was very familiar with.

* * *

 **A/N:** Seems like there's a lot of emotion on Angie's plate and now she's in trouble. Stay tuned for the conclusion of Vision of the Horse Lords...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Hunting was a dangerous business. It was expected to have injury and possible death. It helped to have backup but it was painful when your partner was family or someone you cared for. For Sam, he thought his heart stopped the moment he saw the blade in Angela and her flying through the air. He felt her name pass through his lips and felt like a hole had been ripped in his heart and he barely noticed that Lenya was on the ground. All he saw was Angela flying off into the darkness and she was probably very hurt and he couldn't do anything about it.

Sam looked at the scene and noticed that the twins were too close to the new guy for his liking. While they looked fearless, it was still a dangerous position to be in. And it was made clear when the strange guy came to grab them. Sam reacted along with Dean but they were not close enough to help. The dogs were and three younger ones with Cerebus leapt forward baring their teeth and ready to rip this guide apart.

Sam tried not to wince when Moira received the hard blow and she yelped as she flew out of sight from the force. He motioned to his brother and called his name, "Dean."

Dean knew what Sam meant and turned towards this guy that obviously wasn't human. He found a stick and was willing to use it to stab with and took a swing. He was blocked and given a hard punch across the face. It made him stagger back and he watched as the guy rounded on Sam and the twins who were ridiculously trying to fight this guy by throwing rocks. This asshole was getting on his nerves and he steadied himself to charge forward.

At that moment Sam barely managed to block the strike from the guy and landed hard on his back. He grunted to the twins to get out just before a blade was going to come down on him. He blinked as a huge blur came into his vision and Lilah was growling and pulling on the hand that had the blade. It was more surprising to see Haley emerge using her juju magic. It did allow Sam to get to his feet and herd the twins away.

They needed a way out and Sam looked for one. It was then he saw a pair of horses and pulled the twins towards them. They were saddled and he didn't think about the coincidence of them being there but turned and grabbed Dasra and flung him on the back of the animal. He was going to do the same to Nasatya when he felt a force pull him back and he hit a tree and collapsed to the ground where he grimaced in pain from the blow and he heard whimpers from one of the dogs that was hurt. Great.

"You're good Sam Winchester, which is why you are _the_ vessel for Lucifer."

"Not gonna happen," Sam winced as he turned to get to his feet. He grunted as he tried to get to his feet and demanded, "Leave the twins alone."

Ravana had enjoyed himself particularly when he stunned the witch and then delivered a hard blow to Dean to stun him. The mutts were staggering… it was pretty good. He looked at the struggling figure of Sam and had to admire his persistence. He replied, "And who is going to stop me? They are valuable to both sides and at this stage, very malleable. You are a bonus. Delivering you to Lucifer. So who is going to stop me? Your precious Malachi tried going up against me, the father of my bleeding heart of a son Indrajit, and failed."

Sam got to his feet trying hard not to lose his temper. "Leave them alone."

"Pity. I really don't want to hurt you but as long as you are intact. Of course I had to kill Shifa'. So much for the beloved of Shiva."

Sam growled at that and came at Ravana. It was stupid and foolish since it was obvious he was not human and very powerful. He paid for it when a large hand closed around his throat and lifted him off his feet. Sam clawed at the hand to get released as his air started to get cut off. There was a slight pain in his neck and shoulders from his body weight since the grip was enough for him to feel it and he couldn't help but grunt in pain when Ravana gave him an experimental shake while holding onto his neck. He heard the twins shouting his name and he managed to tell them to run once more. It was then that they heard it.

It was a low tone that sounded haunting but it was clear from the sounds that it was a song. Sam couldn't recognize the language but he knew the voice and his eyes widened slightly as he felt a light chill down his spine. The song was sounded desolate, haunting but also a warning, a warning that something was coming and as the thing with the Hulk went, you wouldn't like it if it was angry. He looked at Ravana as the guy listened to the song. It was clear to Sam that his captor knew the song and what it meant.

It certainly meant that Sam's neck would be released. However, he was thrown with nonchalance on the part of Ravana and the throbbing in his neck and shoulders was agitated as he collided with the ground. He grunted and struggled to get up but was pushed down by his brother's hand and Dean saying low, "Just stay down Sam. Hale?"

Sam paid little to no attention to Haley looking at him. He did catch that they had seen what had happened to him, which was why his brother was going into panic mode. He did manage to catch Dean's arm and grunted out, "Listen."

Dean paused and looked up. It was then that he heard the song on the air and his eyes darted around wildly before he stood up. He was watching the guy that probably seriously injured Sam and slowly started walking towards him. The song was… it was hard to describe apart from the fact that it sounded creepy but it kind of fueled his desire to take on this douche and rip his head off or his lungs out or maybe both. He watched as the guy circled, listening to the song and raised his weapon that he had found.

"Still entranced by the song aren't you Ravana?"

Dean had heard Angela taunt before and he knew she knew how to be seductive and flirt having been on the receiving end. This was different and he kind of liked it. There was that predatory feel to the question that a certain answer would bring certain death. It gave a pleasurable chill down his spine and he realized it was the same feeling, but better, that he had when he was in hell.

"Impossible. That blade should have killed you," Ravana growled as he looked around. He spotted Dean and made a beeline towards him. "I guess I'll have to kill your human."

There was a moment of stunned silence when the blade he had been referring to tanged as it struck into the ground between Ravana and Dean. It quivered from the force of the thrown and almost seemed to taunt both parties as her voice added, "You mean that one?"

Dean peered at it to see the telltale signs of blood and bit back a swallow. He didn't want to think about the fact that his girl's blood was on that. And he had seen her bleed before. He couldn't help but comment, "Well she got you on that one."

Ravana growled as he pulled out the blade. Dean noted that it seemed to almost glow but it wasn't really. It just seemed to be a reflection of Ravana's anger and it was evident when the guy roared, "Show yourself Shifa' or I will gut this human you hold so dear."

"Like you raised your hand against your son, Indrajit?"

Dean blinked when he saw Angela standing behind Ravana holding Absolution. He was used to seeing her wield it and she could decapitate a man with it but this appearance was different. He took a good look at her face and noted that the shadows gave her a more predatory appearance, like a bird of prey and the effect was added to it with her eyes vamped out, the glittering orbs producing a very intimidating sight but Dean felt more of an admiration and an urge to join her in the fight.

At that moment Ravana turned to face Angela and Dean noticed the look of rage and pleasure at seeing her and he held his blade ready to fight. It was then that the lightning started. Dean looked around nervously having remembered when he was first introduced to Castiel. The lightning didn't show signs of letting up and seemed to intensify. When he looked, he had to blink a couple of times when he looked at Ravana he saw two pairs of arms underneath the two solid ones. They were silhouette but it was still something Dean hadn't seen before.

The lightning flashed again and Dean noticed that Angela had moved closer. The bird of prey look was still on her and when she moved, the lightning flashed and it was then that he saw a pair of wings coming from his girl. They didn't look like Castiel's but the effect was the same. He had moved everyone else moved and ended up standing next to Angela and couldn't help but say, "Um… you look a little different there Angie."

Angela merely hummed at that before she said, "Stay back Dean. This ass hat is mine."

"You tried but failed the last time Shifa'," Ravana replied.

Angela didn't say anything but there was a flash of lightning and Dean blinked as it seemed that she just disappeared. He knew she was quick through the shadows but that was unnerving since he saw her move in like a hunter pouncing on their prey. It was unnerving because it was a bit of a turn on even though he had no interest in her like that. He stood back and watched as she moved in.

It was extremely fast paced to the point where the combatants were almost blurs when they swung their blades. It only slowed when they collided. Every time they did, lightning flashed and Dean could make out the outlines of the wings and the arms. It was like watching something out of those movies with the monsters from myths fighting. He was so absorbed he almost didn't see the immediate danger he was in until suddenly Angela was in front of him and she blocked a blow that was aimed to cleave him in half and making him blink in surprise.

"You're getting sloppy, Dean. It's embarrassing."

"Blow it out your ass, Angie," Dean retorted more out of embarrassment that he was ogling her like his brother did. That reminded him… "Sam."

Angela was relieved when Dean headed back towards Sam and out of the line of fire. It allowed her to step up in her offense and strike harder until her arm was knocked away and she was grabbed by the neck like Sam had and lifted off her feet. She growled as she clawed at the hand holding her.

"Pathetic. Just like the day I sent my son after you."

"You sent him after Lady Parvati."

"Of course. I wanted to rule over the devas and she was a major obstacle. Of course he had to turn into a weakling once he figured out what was going on no thanks to you."

"He was loyal, a good son. He was what you wanted… a warrior equal in prowess with Lord Shiva." Angela beat on the hand holding her. She narrowed her eyes and growled out, "And you killed him for it. Your own son."

"He didn't have vision. I do and it is with Lucifer. I am sure that he will enjoy the delivery of Sam. He's more or less intact." Ravana then leaned in close and whispered, "And I bet you'd like it when Lucifer takes over. It turns you on. Unless you'll cast him aside like you did Cian."

Angela closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. When she opened them, her eyes had intensified in its brightness and delivered a hard punch that was backed with the power she put behind it. The grip was gone but the nails scratched her neck. She didn't pay attention as she swung her blade upward. It was blocked but she kept at it. Using her speed, she maneuvered her body until it put her into a position that was most advantageous.

Ravana was growling in frustration until a light distracted him. He turned to look and it cost him. When he looked back, Angela had advanced and with a quick slice, she brought her blade across the neck. Ravana looked at Angela with a look of shock and he tried to speak. He couldn't and his features contorted in anger until the head fell off revealing the bone from the spine and the muscle and tissue. She watched as the body collapsed to the ground next to the head. She took a deep breath as she lifted her blade slightly and closed her eyes.

Dean, in the meantime had made his way to Sam and Haley and Sam's dog was there. His brother had his head turned and was watching the entire thing from start to finish. He looked over to find that she had just decapitated the guy and the head and body collapsed. She had taken a breath and opened her eyes. She had returned to normal and the lightning was gone leaving her looking like they knew her. He couldn't help but tease, "You sure know how to make an entrance."

* * *

"You know I like my house the way it is."

Angela looked up from where she was sitting and fingering the keys of the piano that the Ashvins and Aaron had established in the main study of Bobby's house. She still couldn't believe that Shiva got it in there after he showed up with Indrajit no less and that was after they went back to the house to give respect to the dead. It was an interesting conversation that had Dean growling at Shiva for supposedly tricking them, and side conversations laced with interjected opinions from the twins now their full size.

The vision turned out to be a pair of horses that they had to claim and were now hanging as totem pendants around their necks. And they were now their adult size. Angela had little regret but she did have some since she felt like she deprived the Ashvins a chance to live a childhood but they were quick to reassure her that it was okay. They were able to depart with Shiva and Aaron in tow since it seemed that Shiva had his eye on the Nephilim and decided to take him under his wing. That left the Winchesters, Haley, Bobby and the dogs though they were down a dog since they found Lilah with her body broken but she died doing what she was bred for.

Angela fingered the keys and played a nameless tune in the mid-range as she looked at Bobby. She smiled softly and replied, "And I said I had a place to store it until I found somewhere more permanent."

"Like I would let you do that to a beauty," Bobby groused.

"And believe it or not, I know what I'm doing when it comes to those things." Angela grinned as her fingers brushed the keys and she made a little short tune that was playful and the grin turned into a little smile.

"You could've fooled me. With all your running around scaring us half to death like this mess." Bobby stared at her with a hard look as if to dare her to find a reasonable excuse and she wasn't going to get away with being funny.

Angela made a slight coughing sound as she lowered her head and looked at her hands in her lap. She knew that this whole thing could have probably gone better or she should have done things differently but… "I'm sorry, Bobby. I just… I knew the boys would be okay. I hold you and Aaron in a lot higher regard than you think. I just thought of the twins. They were boys the way I saw them even though I knew what they were and the fact that they remembered a few of their past lives… And I was just doing what I do."

As much as Bobby wanted to ride her for that, he couldn't. He knew that she would always do what she could to help people. How she felt about things she had the preference to suffer in silence though she was getting better at it. Sighing he rolled closer and said, "Angie… I'm not gonna try to understand the whole beloved of Shiva thing. As much as I want to, I don't and you wanna know why?"

"I'm guessing it is close to the trying to teach me that you told me so kind of thing."

"No." Bobby adjusted his position in his chair so he was leaning in close. He swatted at her arm, "No ya idjit." He pulled a face that showed he thought she was being stupid before explaining, "I don't wanna know because I know that whatever it is… it's because of who you are." He looked at Angela with a firm look. "You are just you and it works. You have a big heart and it shows even when you do stupid stuff. It's why I care about you." He sighed as he leaned back in his chair and grumbled, "And the only reason I've started to grow lady parts."

Angela chuckled at that. She put a hand to her mouth to stifle the giggling that was starting to come forth. She sighed to get it under control. "Well it's your fault. I only asked for tent space. You opened the door and told me to stay."

Bobby growled at her but noted the merry twinkle in her eyes. It didn't hide the fact that she was still bothered by what happened and it had her nervous to be around Sam. He wasn't blind to the fact that Sam's opinion of her meant a lot but her opinion of herself was very low. But was also her means of telling people how much they meant to her. "And I ain't gonna hear the end of it from my Karen that I treated a guest like they were a stray."

"Technically I was." Angela grinned as she said that, knowing what Bobby really meant. It was just fun to play with him. "And I'll always be grateful for that." She patted his hand.

"You have a funny way of showing it with the menagerie and the things you do idjit."

"Like you said… it's me." Angela gave a saucy grin more to tease but it conveyed her meaning. "And thanks."

Bobby grumbled but it was spoiled by the look of affection he shot her. He studied her for a moment and then asked, "So yer gonna be yer usual cheery self now? Or are you still thinking about what you did there?" It was better to come out and ask. He'd leave the beating around the bush to Sam since it ended either in an argument or that quiet that you wonder if something diabolical was in the works.

Angela looked at Bobby and thought about it. She wasn't sure she wanted to explain what happened since she still had some uncertainty and she wasn't sure anyone would understand. Plus it didn't help that Shiva did tell her that Ravana, or rather called him resentment, was involved. That sent her into a panic but he did reassure her that she could call on him and he would help her. Looking at the grizzled hunter, she replied, "I'm fine. Just glad this is over."

Bobby watched as she swiveled on the bench to face the keys and started playing a very familiar tune. He shook his head at that, recognizing avoidance of the topic. "I doubt Ottis Redding would appreciate your mutilating a good song."

"It's not mutilating. Just adjustment for a single instrument," Angela corrected as continued to play the base part of the song she chose. "I did the same to a classic to get the information that led to Shiva. It was a quiet riot." She grinned at the elder hunter.

Bobby shook his head. He had said what he wanted to say. She just had to think about it and it wasn't like the Winchesters would like her any less. They were more like fussy mother hens with her but it was understandable since they never really addressed her kidnapping and subsequent torture and she preferred not to talk about it. He turned to leave but pausing long enough to say, "You don't need to hide it all the time ya know."

"I know," Angela replied as she continued to play that same rhythm. "I'm good." She gave a slight smile in Bobby's direction.

Bobby let her be and went through his house, content listening to the piano sounds. It wasn't too bad and he really didn't mind having it. Ever since Dean showed him the video he caught on his cell phone of her playing a song she had written herself, he was curious to see her play but he got the feeling she would only do it if no one was looking or if she had to.

Angela sat playing the same beat over and over again. It was soothing and it was a more polite way to get out of a conversation she wanted to avoid altogether but didn't want to be rude. She was just glad this thing with the Ashvins was over and she could go back to what she had to do and that was find an alternative to the Apocalypse.

"You know the definition of insanity is doing the same thing expecting different results."

Angela couldn't help but smile at that as she lifted her other hand and started playing the actual melody. She replied to Sam's teasing, "Well I'm just a sitting on the dock on the bay, watching the tide roll away." She looked up at Sam and gave her smirk. "Hardly to be called that."

Sam chuckled a bit at that and watched as she played Otis Redding. He noticed there was a spot on the bench and being bold enough, he took a seat. It was surprising to see her shift to give him more room without missing a beat. "You're pretty good."

"There are folks that are better," Angela commented but still smiled, pleased at the compliment. She let her fingers glide over the keys. "But it's nice to hear."

Sam smiled at that. He had seen her smile when he complimented her. It was a default to say she's terrible but it was her and one of the things he liked about her. He then watched as her expression changed and ever reluctant to ruin the mood, he asked, "Something on your mind?"

Angela was quiet as she played the song through again. She didn't realize that her expression changed as she listened to the music and thought about recent events and what was to come. When Sam asked his question, she realized that she might have shown her thoughts on her face. She replied while focusing on the keys, "Just remembering the last time I played for me. It was when I was with lady Parvati. She knew I played and showed me hers and told me I could do what I pleased. Only the tune was a Hindi folk song." She played a few notes to emphasize her point.

"You always were good at anything that involved art. It's not just a talent but a gift." Sam pulled out a photocopy he had made a while back when he had been researching for a job. He had found it in one of the books he had to look in and it surprised him since it was pretty much a rule that hunters never got themselves caught on camera. This one was one that was early twentieth century and she was seated in a salon, in a dress and playing a mini grand for an audience. He showed it to her. "And pretty good enough for charity."

Angela paused in her playing to look at the picture and smiled. She remembered that and hummed, "Well I only played for charity. I had enough trying to impress potential suitors when I was thirteen." She pushed the picture further up so it wouldn't fall and went back to playing the tune she had been playing when Bobby left. She played a few bars before saying, "I'm glad and yet disappointed… about Lenya. It was a lucky shot that put her in the path of Ravana's blade."

Sam was relieved and would have jumped for joy. He really didn't like the fact that Lenya had tormented her for so long so he wasn't shedding tears over her demise. Yet he could understand her feelings. It was sort of like the whole thing with Azazel and what he did to his mother. The last part… "You were in a fight. You acted."

Angela hummed at that, "I see you remember something I taught you." She softened the tune to pianissmo. "I'm sorry for worrying you and Dean. It was… it was something that…" She sighed and looked down as she stopped playing.

Sam studied her. He figured that it was something that wasn't going to sound right no matter how she tried to word it and it was probably something that required an understanding that he might not have. He was astute to recognize that she was trying to be honest with him; it was a major thing to her with their relationship and he was agreeable to it since he wasn't exactly a saint in that area but he wanted to try.

He could press but decided against it. He trusted her and he figured getting stabbed had to do with getting some divine intervention to move the way he saw she did. He didn't like it and he could tell it still bothered her. So he wrapped his arm around her and hugged her close and pressed a kiss to her temple. "It's okay Angie."

"But…"

"It's okay. I'm guessing that it had something to do with when you spent time with Shiva and being part of his guard and while I thought the worst… I trust you." He looked at her and caught her eye. He repeated, "I trust you."

Angela studied Sam's expression for a moment. She wanted him to understand and the fact that it actually scared her. It scared her that it awoke the lust for a good fight and with that the memories. She couldn't say anything though; she didn't know how. All she saw was Sam's understanding and that gentle look that she loved. Nodding she leaned into his frame and took a deep breath and her hands moved back towards the keys to play the song she had sung for the Host. She smiled as Sam hugged her and kept his arm around her as she finished playing.

 _The resentment of me has grown and he is after the twins and Sam. I know you want to deal with it so I will give you this: Should you find that you are on that very last leg and you still have the drive to fight, call upon my name and you shall have what you need to fight… and live._

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like Lenya is gone for good and Ravana defeated and the twins have their vision. Of course the Samgie fluff to wrap it up in a nice bow. Stay tuned for a little bit of stage theatrics on 4.19 The Message of the Crow. Coming soon...


End file.
